Friends Forever
by RCAOHL
Summary: COMPLETE 81805 A few WWE Superstars and a couple kids of some of the older wrestlers are in high school together. Honestly, this summary doesn't do the story justice ...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A few WWE Superstars and a couple kids of some of the older wrestlers are in high school together.  
  
Copyright: I'm not stealing anyone, I'm just having fun. You think I'm gettin $ from this? Yeah right! All original people are mine, that includes Rae Calloway, Amanda Michaels, and Heather Austin (well, Heather and Amanda belong to themselves, but in here they're MINE).  
  
Author's Note: Alright, I have seen oodles of high school fics, but wanted to do one of my own. I am gonna use wrestler's 'names' and their last names, because I can. I hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
That cruel sound, an alarm clock buzzing loudly next to a bed while the occupant of that bed was in peaceful dreams. A hand reached out from under the covers and slammed down on the alarm clock. The large Great Dane on the floor raised his head and looked at the disturbed sleeper. The covers were pushed back and Rae Calloway groaned,  
  
"God damn it!"  
  
A voice came from outside the room,  
  
"Rae, I take it you're awake!"  
  
Rae sighed and glanced toward the door,  
  
"Yeah Dad, I'm up."  
  
She sat up and stretched her tired body. She was a beautiful young woman, with long dark brown hair and captivating dark brown eyes. She was wearing a white sports bra and a pair of blue, silk boxers. She rolled out of bed onto the floor. Rae stood up and yawned. She looked over at her alarm clock, 6:30, and shook her head,  
  
"Fuckin school."  
  
She smiled and looked at the Great Dane,  
  
"Het, be happy you don't have to go to school."  
  
Het jumped up and waited by the bedroom door. Rae pulled a t-shirt on and walked out of her room.  
Rae found her father, Mark, sitting at the dining room table reading the paper and drinking a cup of orange juice. She walked into the kitchen, and let Het outside. She opened the fridge and took out the carton of juice. She looked at it with a frown and shook it, there was barely anything in there. She down it with one gulp and then crushed the carton. She whipped it at the back of her father's head, perfect! He slowly turned around to look at her. Rae was unfaltering, she just stood there with her hands on her hips. Mark grinned and leaned down to pick up the carton. He whipped it at Rae and she dodged it,  
  
"Damn, you're gettin slow in your old age."  
  
Mark chuckled and shook his head. Rae grabbed a breakfast bar out of the pantry and kissed her father's cheek,  
  
"Mornin Dad."  
  
He smiled as she ran back upstairs,  
  
"Mornin."  
  
Rae was so excited the first day of her senior year, her last year of hell at high school.  
Amanda Michaels yawned as she stumbled downstairs to find some kind of breakfast. Her golden retriever followed happily, her tail wagging back and forth. Amanda sighed as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Her father, Shawn was getting something out of the fridge. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at her,  
  
"Morning princess."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Morning Dad."  
  
She looked down at her dog,  
  
"Come on Angel."  
  
Amanda walked over and let Angel out into the backyard. Angel barked at someone walking by and ran down to the fence. She turned and started upstairs. Shawn smiled,  
  
"Princess."  
  
Amanda looked over her shoulder,  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
He tossed her a breakfast bar and she caught it easily. She opened it as she started back upstairs,  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
He smiled and watched her go.  
Amanda was in her bedroom getting ready for school when the phone rang. She grumbled and finished pulling on her pants before snatching the phone off her nightstand,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amanda!"  
  
Amanda winced and shook her head,  
  
"Hey Victoria. What's up?"  
  
She started going through her closet in search of the perfect shirt. She decided on one and pulled it down, waiting for Victoria to anwer,  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to say hi, and see if you needed a ride."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, I'll be there to pick you up in a few."  
  
Amanda smiled,  
  
"Alright. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Amanda hung up the phone and walked out of her room after gathering her stuff for school. She walked downstairs and dropped her things by the door. Shawn came down shortly after,  
  
"Who's coming to get you?"  
  
"Victoria."  
  
Shawn nodded and walked into the kitchen. Amanda followed,  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Shawn looked at her,  
  
"What is it princess?"  
  
Amanda sighed,  
  
"Look, I know you're mad about my accident, but I need another car."  
  
Shawn sighed and thought deeply,  
  
"We'll talk about it when you get home, okay?"  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Okay."  
  
He smiled at her,  
  
"So, what classes do you have this semester?"  
  
Amanda thought for a moment and then remembered,  
  
"I've got Chem with Rae, Trig with Victoria, English with Rae, and Consumer Ed. with Randy."  
  
"Orton?!"  
  
Amanda smiled weakly and nodded,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shawn shook his head and looked at the floor. Amanda sighed,  
  
"Dad..."  
  
She was cut off by a knock on the door,  
  
"That's Victoria."  
  
He nodded and kissed her cheek,  
  
"Have a good day."  
  
Amanda nodded and gathered her things before walking outside. Shawn sighed, he didn't like Randy Orton, cocky little football player. He sighed as he walked back upstairs.  
Heather Austin was still sound asleep in bed. She was disturbed by a loud banging on the door. Her father's distinctive voice came from the other side,  
  
"Heather Austin, get your ass outta bed right now!"  
  
Heather pulled a pillow over her head to drown out her father, but he didn't relent,  
  
"Heather! You can't miss your first day of school!"  
  
She groaned and removed the pillow from her face,  
  
"Fine! I'm up!"  
  
She sighed heavily as her father walked away. She sat up and stretched with a yawn. School, she hated school, but this was her last year. She got out of bed and walked out of her room.  
She saw her father, Steve, sitting at the dining room table reading some outdoor magazine and drinking a cup of coffee. He watched as she walked into the kitchen and searched the fridge for something. She pulled out a bottle of apple juice and took a glass out of the cup. She filled it before replacing the juice. Stever watched as his daughter drank the juice without taking a break. She dropped the glass in the sink and looked over at her father,  
  
"What?"  
  
Steve smirked and shook his head,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
He went back to reading his magazine as Heather walked upstairs.  
Heather picked up the phone off her nightstand and dialed a number. She smiled when someone finally answered,  
  
"Hey Rae."  
  
"Hey Heather, sup?"  
  
"Nothin, could you give me a ride this morning?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Heather smiled,  
  
"Great thanks. I gotta go and get dressed."  
  
"Alright, see ya later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Heather hung up the phone and there was a knock on her door. She opened it and her jaw dropped when she saw her father standing there with a dress,  
  
"No way!"  
  
Steve looked at her,  
  
"Please."  
  
Heather shook her head and shut the door.  
Rae was pulling her shirt on over her head after talking to Heather, when the phone rang again. She tripped over her thick-soled boots on the floor and growled as she managed to retain her balance. She reached across her bed and picked the cordless up off the nightstand,  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to piss you off there Rae."  
  
Rae smirked when she recognized the voice of her good friend Lita Dumas,  
  
"Hey Lita."  
  
"You gonna pick me up this morning?"  
  
Rae smirked and shook her head,  
  
"Yeah, I can come get ya."  
  
"How much longer you gonna be?"  
  
Rae shrugged as she sat down to pull her boots on,  
  
"A few more minutes."  
  
"Good, I don't wanna be late the first day of school."  
  
Rae scoffed,  
  
"I wouldn't mind. My first class is with, take a guess."  
  
She smiled when she could her Lita, 'hmmmm'. Lita finally took a guess,  
  
"Bischoff?"  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Heyman?"  
  
"Closer."  
  
"No. Eww."  
  
Rae smirked and nodded,  
  
"Yeah, the one and only."  
  
"Bearer?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What the fuck class do you have him for?"  
  
Rae smirked when she heard Lita's mom yell at her in the background,  
  
"Chem."  
  
"Oh God, I feel sorry for you."  
  
Rae laughed and nodded,  
  
"Well, I'm gonna get off here. I'll be headin out in a few, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. Bye."  
  
"Later."  
  
Rae hung up the phone and dropped it on her bed as she finsihed pulling her boots on. She gathered her things and keys off her nightstand. She then checked and made sure she had everything before leaving her room.  
Mark was now dressed and getting ready for work when Rae ran downstairs. Het was laying in the dining room, but picked his head up when Rae came bolting downstairs. Rae called back to her father and dog as she headed out the front door,  
  
"Bye Dad, bye Het."  
  
Mark waved,  
  
"Bye Rae, have a nice ... "  
  
The door slammed shut and Mark looked down at Het,  
  
"She listens as well as you."  
  
Het groaned and laid his head back on the floor. Mark shook his head as he walked back into his bedroom.  
Amanda sighed and looked out the window as Victoria drove her to school. Victoria looked over at her,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Amanda groaned,  
  
"My Dad won't let me have another car."  
  
Victoria scoffed,  
  
"Why? That accident wasn't your fault."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Yeah, I know, but he thinks I could have kept it from happening. How the fuck can you stop someone from coming down the wrong side of the road?"  
  
Victoria shook her head,  
  
"You can't."  
  
Amanda groaned as she relaxed against the seat,  
  
"I can't wait until this year is over."  
  
Victoria nodded in agreement,  
  
"You and me both. But look at it this way Amanda, you get to see Randy Orton every day."  
  
Amanda smirked and nodded as she looked back out the window.  
Heather walked outside when she saw Rae's truck pull into the driveway. Rae looked over at Lita,  
  
"Yo, am I seein things, or is she wearin a fuckin dress?"  
  
Lita squinted her eyes,  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
They both burst out laughing. When Heather opened the passenger door to get in, Rae looked over at her,  
  
"Yo, we ain't drivin to the elementary school."  
  
Heather growled,  
  
"Fuck you! My Dad made me wear this shit."  
  
Lita shook her head,  
  
"Are you gonna change when we get there?"  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Fuck yes!"  
  
Rae nodded as she backed out of Heather's driveway,  
  
"Good, wouldn't want Brock to see you that way."  
  
Heather's cheeks grew hot as she leaned back against the seat. Lita laughed,  
  
"Rae, you embarassed her."  
  
Rae smiled and looked at Heather,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Heather rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: AH! *hides* Another chapter! OMG! Anyway, hope you like it ...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Amanda got out of Victoria's car and sighed as she watched the other students file in. She got her stuff out of the backseat and started walking around the back of the car. Victoria got out and screamed at Amanda,  
  
"Oh my God, look out!"  
  
Amanda turned and jumped out of the way before she could be hit. She growled,  
  
"You fuckin asshole!"  
  
Victoria walked over to her,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Amanda nodded as she swallowed hard, her body was still pumping from the incident. Rae, Heather, and Lita came running up. Rae had an unlit cigarette hanging from her mouth,  
  
"Oh my God, are you okay?"  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Rae growled and shook her head. Amanda finally realized what Heather was wearing,  
  
"Why in God's name..."  
  
Rae held up her hand,  
  
"Steve made her."  
  
Rae sighed,  
  
"Come on, let's get inside before anyone see you Heather, let you change real quick."  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Before they started across the parking lot, Amanda grabbed Rae's shoulder,  
  
"Rae."  
  
Rae looked at her,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Amanda took the cigarette from Rae's mouth and held it out for her,  
  
"You might wanna put this away."  
  
Rae smirked,  
  
"Please, they ain't gonna do a fuckin thing!"  
  
Everyone's face fell when someone walked up behind Rae.  
  
"Ms. Calloway, why am I not surprised?!"  
  
Rae closed her eyes as she turned around,  
  
"Sup Mr. McMahon?"  
  
Vince McMahon, principal of McMahon High School, scowled down at Rae,  
  
"My office!"  
  
Rae groaned and kicked the ground,  
  
"Fuck."  
  
She nodded and walked into the school with Vince right behind her. Lita shook her head,  
  
"I thought for sure this year she was gonna try and stay out of trouble, at least the first day."  
  
Victoria laughed,  
  
"Rae, stay out of trouble, that's funny."  
  
Amanda looked at Heather,  
  
"Need to go change?"  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Yes."  
  
The four friends then walked inside.  
Rae plopped down into a chair on the other side of Vince's desk as he sat down in the large leather chair. Rae propped her feet up on the corner of Vince's desk and folded her hands in her lap. Vince shook his head,  
  
"Ms. Calloway, you just seem to have a tendency to get in trouble and classes haven't even started today."  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"You're just in the wrong places at the wrong time, Vince."  
  
Vince began getting angry and Rae smirked, she knew how to play this game, she had done it a hundred times before. McMahon slammed his hands down on the desk,  
  
"Do you want me to call your father?!"  
  
She smirked,  
  
"Go ahead. He's not gonna care. I'm 18 years old."  
  
"Fine, you've got Saturday school!"  
  
Rae sighed like it bothered her and nodded,  
  
"What Saturday?"  
  
Vince nodded and opened a binder. He flipped through some pages,  
  
"It seems like Mr. Angle has it THIS Saturday. I know you two love each other."  
  
Rae nodded and shrugged as she stood up,  
  
"Alright, nice doing business with ya, Vinnie Mac."  
  
She then turned and walked out of his office. He growled and shook his head frustrated, she was such a pain, he couldn't wait until she graduated.  
  
Rae found Amanda, Lita, and Victoria waiting outside the girls' bathroom in the main hall. She leaned against the wall,  
  
"Saturday school."  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"You get off so easy with him."  
  
Rae smirked as she looked over at her friend,  
  
"And it's with Angle."  
  
Victoria scoffed,  
  
"Yeah, that'll be tough."  
  
Rae nodded in agreement,  
  
"The man's terrified of my father. Heather changin?"  
  
Lita nodded,  
  
"Yeah, she oughta be out soon though."  
  
Amanda smiled when she spotted Randy Orton walking down the hall with John Cena and Brock Lesnar. Rae spotted John and rolled her eyes as he and the others walked over to them. Randy smiled at Amanda,  
  
"Hey, I heard about this morning. You okay?"  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
Randy's face grew serious,  
  
"You know who it was?"  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"Didn't recognize the car."  
  
John smiled at Rae and she rolled her eyes as he pinned her between his arms,  
  
"Sup Rae?"  
  
Rae smirked,  
  
"The fuckin sky."  
  
John chuckled softly,  
  
"Funny."  
  
She cocked her eyebrow,  
  
"I know somethin funnier."  
  
John smiled,  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Rae's face grew serious,  
  
"If you don't get outta my face you're gonna be missin somethin below the belt."  
  
Brock started laughing,  
  
"Damn."  
  
John shook his head and dropped his arms,  
  
"I dunno why I fuckin try with you. You're always so damn mean to me."  
  
He looked up Brock and Randy,  
  
"Let's get the hell outta here."  
  
Brock nodded and followed John away from the girls. Rae smirked as John looked over his shoulder at her,  
  
"John, you know, when you've been tryin for 2 years, and haven't succeeded, you know what they say?"  
  
"What?"  
  
His voice allowed everyone to know how highly irritated he was. Rae cocked her eyebrow again,  
  
"Quit."  
  
John shook his head as he and Brock walked away. Randy smiled at Amanda,  
  
"I need to get going, bye."  
  
Amanda smiled,  
  
"Bye."  
  
She sighed and watched him leave. The bathroom door finally opened and Heather emerged, dressed in a more comfortable outfit. The bell rang and Rae groaned,  
  
"Let's get to class."  
  
The five girls parted ways, Rae, Heather, and Amanda walked down the hall as Victoria and Lita went the other way.  
Rae sat down behind Heather, and in front of Amanda as their pale, portly teacher, Mr. Bearer began speaking.  
  
"Good morning class ... "  
  
His annoying voice was cut off when Stephanie McMahon came traipsing into the room,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rae leaned back and put her feet under Heather's chair,  
  
"Yeah, now you can start class Mr. Bearer, the princess is here."  
  
Stephanie shot a harsh look at Rae as she sat down in front of Hunter Helmsley. Rae smirked,  
  
"Hey Steph, behave over the summer? Did Daddy 'reward' you?"  
  
Stephanie let out a huff,  
  
"You ignorant bitch! I am Stephanie MCMAHON, this is ..."  
  
Rae cut her off,  
  
"No one gives a shit who you are, just shut up and make everyone happy."  
  
Hunter got up from his seat and walked over to tower above Rae; she rolled her eyes,  
  
"You better watch, what you say to Steph."  
  
Rae looked up at him,  
  
"You gonna sit on my lap now? Back off."  
  
Just then Dave Batista walked into the room. Rae smirked and held up the rock symbol,  
  
"Big Dave! Wooo!"  
  
Hunter swallowed and went back over to sit down with Stephanie. Dave smiled and sat down next to Rae,  
  
"How's it going?"  
  
Rae smiled,  
  
"Great man."  
  
She looked up at Mr. Bearer,  
  
"Oh, sorry, you can continue."  
  
The class started laughing and Mr. Bearer glared at Rae. She waved and he shook his head. Dave started laughing and looked at Rae; she gave him a big cheesey grin and he shook his head. He then looked at Amanda,  
  
"Hey, heard about what happened in the parking lot."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Yeah, it was weird."  
  
Heather turned around in her seat,  
  
"It was scary."  
  
Rae nodded in agreement,  
  
"I thought for sure she was gonna get hit."  
  
Dave shook his head and looked back over at Hunter and Stephanie who were watching the group with obvious hate. Rae grinned and waved cheerfully. Steph scoffed and looked back at Hunter as Rae, Heather, Amanda, and Dave started laughing.  
  
Author's Note: Don't worry, I'll explain why I am mean to John in the next chap ... hope you liked it ... review ... 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Here's the next chap ... and you will find out who almost hit Amanda ...  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Amanda walked into the cafeteria and spotted Rae talking with Dave while Heather sat and talked with Lita. She walked over and smiled,  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
Rae looked up,  
  
"Sup Amanda?"  
  
Heather laughed,  
  
"The sky."  
  
Amanda sat down and looked at Rae,  
  
"Yeah, what was that about this morning? Why are you so mean to John?"  
  
Rae sighed,  
  
"You know for two years, he's been flirtin and everything, but nevertheless he's out nailin that tramp Dawn. If he really liked me, he would tell me, not just fuck with me."  
  
Dave shook his head,  
  
"Don't work that way."  
  
Rae looked at him, amused,  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
Dave smiled as he took a huge bite of his pizza,  
  
"Guys don't think the same way chicks do."  
  
Heather smirked,  
  
"Dave, how would you know how chicks think?"  
  
Dave shrugged,  
  
"Had my share."  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"No one cares, so, what do you mean?"  
  
"John wants to make sure he has your attention before he makes his move."  
  
Rae scoffed,  
  
"That jerk has had my attention since 2nd grade."  
  
Dave smiled,  
  
"I'll tell him that."  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"Go ahead. I know you guys are buddies, damn football players."  
  
Heather laughed and shook her head. Rae smiled when she saw a guy with blue hair that fell around his face walking toward them,  
  
"Look at this shit! Jeff! Hey man!"  
  
Heather looked up and squealed. She jumped up and hugged Jeff tightly,  
  
"Jeff, I thought you weren't coming back this year!"  
  
Jeff smiled at her,  
  
"I couldn't keep away from you."  
  
Heather smiled and they sat down at the table. Lita smiled at Jeff,  
  
"How's it going Jeff? Whenever I called, you weren't there."  
  
Jeff shrugged,  
  
"I was always home, dumb ass probably didn't tell me that you were on the phone."  
  
Lita sighed and nodded,  
  
"Yeah, probably."  
  
Rae put her hand on Lita's back,  
  
"Don't let that jerk get to you."  
  
Dave nodded,  
  
"Yeah Lita, you don't need him."  
  
Lita smiled at them,  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
Rae smirked when she noticed a pair of blondes walk into the cafeteria. She smirked,  
  
"Look at this shit. Hos!"  
  
Heather hid her face as the two blondes looked over at them. Rae smiled and waved. Stacy Keibler led Trish Stratus over to the table,  
  
"Do you have a problem?"  
  
Rae smirked and looked at Amanda who was glaring at Trish. She nodded as she looked back over at Stacy,  
  
"Yeah I got a problem. You're nasty."  
  
Dave and Jeff both tried to hold in their laughs, but it was in vain. They burst out laughing and nodded in agreement. Dave smiled,  
  
"I've heard a lot of shit about both of them Rae."  
  
Rae smiled and leaned on the table,  
  
"Do tell."  
  
Stacy scoffed,  
  
"You don't know anything about me."  
  
Dave looked at her, amused, and then back to Rae,  
  
"You know Andrew Martin, right?"  
  
Rae smirked and nodded; she noticed Stacy looked nervous. Dave continued,  
  
"Well, he told the whole locker room that he and Stacy ..."  
  
Stacy clapped her hand over Dave's mouth,  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Dave pushed her arm away,  
  
"Don't touch me with THOSE hands."  
  
Stacy growled and stormed away with Trish following right behind her. Rae started laughing and shook her head. Dave smiled and leaned across the table,  
  
"Seriously, Rae, get this."  
  
Rae smiled and listened as Dave whispered into her ear. She started laughing uncontrollably as he finished telling her.  
Amanda fell into her seat for her fourth block class. She sighed and leaned back in the chair, the monotonous clss introductions of the day were enough to drive any sane student over the edge. She was tired of it, and just wanted to go home. She didn't realize him sit behind her,  
  
"Hey Beautiful."  
  
Amanda perked up and quickly turned around, surprised to see Randy smiling at her,  
  
"Randy, hey."  
  
Randy smiled,  
  
"I was wondering, this weekend, maybe you and I could go to John's party."  
  
Amanda shrugged and smiled,  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
Randy smiled,  
  
"I'll pick you up at 9."  
  
Amanda smiled,  
  
"Okay."  
  
They stopped talking and looked up as their teacher, Mr. Layfield walked in. Amanda rolled her eyes and looked back at Randy,  
  
"Please tell me he's a sub."  
  
Randy laughed and shook his head,  
  
"Sorry beautiful."  
  
Amanda groaned as she sunk lower into her chair.  
At the end of the day, the 5 girls, along with Dave and Jeff met up in the hallway and started outside when they noticed someone. He wasn't bad looking, but God, he was annoying already. He was talking to Stacy and Trish by the front office and had a thick French accent. Rae smirked,  
  
"Great, a new guy."  
  
She looked over at Dave,  
  
"Think you'll get a new player on the team?"  
  
Dave scoffed,  
  
"We've got enough guys, sides, don't think Coach would go for him on the team."  
  
Rae smirked and nodded. She watched as the new guy started toward a car. She froze,  
  
"Dave."  
  
Dave looked at her,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rae nodded toward the car,  
  
"That's the guy."  
  
Heather nodded in agreement as she looked up from her task of digging through her bookbag,  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
Dave looked around and spotted Randy talking with John by John's car,  
  
"Randy!"  
  
Randy looked over and waved. Dave shook his head and waved him over. Randy and John walked over and Rae rolled her eyes. Dave nodded toward the car,  
  
"That's the guy that almost hit Amanda this morning."  
  
Randy's eyes grew dark,  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"Hell yeah man."  
  
Randy nodded,  
  
"I'm gonna go introduce myself."  
  
He stormed away. Rae jumped up,  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She and the others followed him quickly and Randy knocked on the driver's window of the car. The French driver put his window down and smiled,  
  
"Hello, I am Rene."  
  
Randy nodded,  
  
"Nice to meet you Rene, I'm Randy."  
  
Then he punched Rene right in the face. Rene groaned as he held his nose. Randy opened the door and pulled him out. He held him by the collar of his shirt and continued to punch him repeatedly in the face. John smirked and looked over at Rae who was truly enjoying watching Randy beat the hell out of this new guy. Randy then banged Rene's head against the side of his car,  
  
"You asshole!"  
  
He dropped him on the ground and glared down at him,  
  
"You could have seriously hurt Amanda this morning! This is a parking lot ..."  
  
"Yeah, not fuckin Daytona!"  
  
The others looked at Rae with amusement when she blurted this out. She shrugged,  
  
"It's only true."  
  
Randy kicked Rene in the ribs before walking away. Amanda smiled and followed after him. John walked over to Rae,  
  
"So, Rae, you coming to my party this weekend?"  
  
Rae looked at him as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders,  
  
"Yeah, I plan on it."  
  
John smiled at her,  
  
"Well, good I'm lookin forward to seein you."  
  
Rae cocked an eyebrow at him and smiled,  
  
"Yeah, well, don't get TOO excited."  
  
John chuckled and nodded as he removed his arm from her shoulders,  
  
"Are you actually bein nice to me?"  
  
Rae smiled,  
  
"Don't get used to it."  
  
She looked at Lita and Heather,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They nodded and the three of them walked away. John smiled as he watched Rae look over her shoulder at him and smile. He waved to her and Rae waved back. She then turned around and the three of them started laughing. John smiled and shook his head as he walked to his car.  
  
Author's Note: Well, next chapter, John's party ... *big grin* ... hope you liked this chap ... REVIEW... 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: John's party... *big grin* ... alcohol and high school students do NOT mix ... *big grin* ... hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Rae looked herself over in the mirror in her room. Heather smirked as she continued to adjust her shirt and pants every now and then,  
  
"Rae, you look fine."  
  
Rae sighed,  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Just then, Rae's phone started ringing. She dove across the bed and grabbed it,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Rae?"  
  
"Hey Amanda, what's up?"  
  
"I'm having a fucking crisis."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Heather perked up,  
  
"She okay?"  
  
Rae held up her finger as Amanda answered,  
  
"Randy's supposed to pick me up at 9, and I haven't found anything to wear yet."  
  
Rae looked at the clock,  
  
"Oh my God, Amanda, it's 8:30 now."  
  
"I know, please come over."  
  
Rae looked at Heather and nodded,  
  
"We'll be there in a few."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
Rae nodded and hung up the phone,  
  
"Come on, we've gotta get going."  
  
Heather dropped the magazine she was reading on Rae's bed,  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To Amanda's."  
  
Heather followed Rae out the door. Mark watched as his daughter and her friend ran downstairs. He opened his mouth to speak, but they were already out the door. He shook his head and looked back at the car magazine he was reading.  
Shawn was flipping through the channels on TV when there was an urgent banging on the door. He got up and walked over. When he answered the door, he was surprised to see Rae and Heather standing there,  
  
"Rae, Heather, what are you doing here?"  
  
Rae swallowed,  
  
"Amanda called us, is she in her room?"  
  
Shawn nodded and let them enter the house,  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?"  
  
They didn't answer and ran up the stairs. Shawn narrowed his eyes and followed them.  
Rae knocked on the door and Amanda answered in only her bra and jeans,  
  
"Oh my God, help me."  
  
She pulled them into her room and screamed when she saw her Dad,  
  
"Dad, please!"  
  
Shawn quickly turned around,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Amanda shut the door,  
  
"Please, help me!"  
  
Rae nodded and started sorting through Amanda's closet.  
Randy was looking himself over in the mirror in his bedroom,  
  
"Damn."  
  
Brock shook his head from where he was reading a Sports Illustrated on Randy's bed,  
  
"Man, you're too damn cocky."  
  
Randy smirked and shrugged,  
  
"It's what I'm known for."  
  
Brock shook his head and sat on the edge of Randy's bed,  
  
"Who all is gonna be there tonight?"  
  
Randy shrugged,  
  
"John said everyone was going to be."  
  
Brock smirked,  
  
"Yeah, sure they will be."  
  
Randy smiled as he fixed his hair,  
  
"I don't care, as long as Amanda's there."  
  
Brock shook his head,  
  
"You've really got it bad for her, don't you?"  
  
Randy turned and looked at Brock,  
  
"I can't help it. There's just something about her."  
  
Brock shook his head,  
  
"I'm only after one thing tonight."  
  
Randy scoffed as he looked at himself again,  
  
"There's a big shock."  
  
Brock shook his head,  
  
"Man, there are some fine ass girls in our school, and you've got your heart set on ONE, ain't no way in hell."  
  
Randy smirked as he looked back at Brock,  
  
"That's because I have a conscience Brock."  
  
Brock grumbled something under his breath as Randy finished seeing to himself.  
Jeff sighed as he looked himself over once more. He looked over and saw his brother Matt watching from the doorway. Matt smirked at his younger brother,  
  
"Planning on gettin some tonight?"  
  
Jeff glared at him,  
  
"No. I just... never mind, YOU wouldn't understand."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes,  
  
"Whatever Jeff."  
  
Jeff watched him go and shook his head before walking out the door.  
John was wathcing from the window in his living room as cars started to enter his driveway. He smiled when he saw the black pick up that he knew was Rae's. He walked over and opened the door as his guests started to arrive. Rae smiled at him,  
  
"Hey John."  
  
John grinned,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Heather smirked,  
  
"I'm just going to get a drink."  
  
Rae nodded and watched Heather leave. John smiled as he looked her over,  
  
"Wanna drink?"  
  
Rae smiled and nodded,  
  
"Something hard."  
  
John grinned suggestively,  
  
"I got that, but..."  
  
Rae rolled her eyes and shook her head,  
  
"Please, grow up."  
  
John smiled at her,  
  
"Me? Grow up? Damn, that's like you stayin out of trouble."  
  
Rae shook her head as she and John went off in the same direction as Heather.  
Amanda paced her room, constantly looking outside to see if she saw Randy arrive. She finally did and smiled as she ran downstairs. Shawn perked up,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Amanda smiled,  
  
"A party."  
  
Shawn sighed and looked at her,  
  
"No drink..."  
  
"..ing, no drugs, and if I MUST have sex, use protection. I know Dad."  
  
"Good, who's picking you up?"  
  
Amanda groaned,  
  
"Randy."  
  
Shawn shot up from his chair,  
  
"No!"  
  
There was a knock on the door and Amanda opened it; she smiled at Randy,  
  
"Give me a minute."  
  
Randy nodded and she shut the door. Randy waited and then looked at the house as he heard the two inside arguing. From the sounds of it, Amanda was winning. She opened the door and smiled,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Randy hesitated for a moment and then led her to his car.  
Rae was pretty trashed already, she had been drinking strong mixed drinks and shots. She and John were sitting on the couch, neither of them in the best condition, when Amanda and Randy arrived. Amanda smirked when she saw how close Rae was to John,  
  
"Rae's drunk."  
  
Randy looked over and smirked,  
  
"Yeah, she is."  
  
Amanda smiled as she looked up at Randy,  
  
"And I wanna be, so let's go."  
  
Randy smiled and they pushed their way through the crowd to the kitchen. Rae looked at John and smiled at him,  
  
"You know, you're really hot."  
  
John smirked at Rae and gently touched her cheek,  
  
"So are you."  
  
Rae started laughing and John joined in. She leaned against him as her laughing began to quiet,  
  
"I am so drunk."  
  
John nodded in agreement,  
  
"I am too."  
  
Rae jumped up, but almost fell. John stood up slowly and helped her to stand. Rae smiled at him,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
John narrowed his eyes,  
  
"Where?"  
  
Rae leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear,  
  
"To smoke."  
  
John looked at her confused and then noticed the blunt she discreetly showed him. She nodded out of the room and he followed her.  
Heather was relaxing out back, looking up at the sky, away from the crowd, and smoking a cigarette. She straightened up when she heard his familiar, gentle voice,  
  
"Heather?"  
  
Heather looked over her shoulder and smiled,  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
  
Jeff nodded toward the chair next to Heather,  
  
"Mind if I join you?"  
  
Heather shook her head,  
  
"It'd be nice to have some company."  
  
Jeff walked over and sat down next to Heather. She smiled at him,  
  
"Jeff."  
  
He looked at her,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Heather reached out and hugged him,  
  
"I'm glad you're back."  
  
Jeff smiled and closed his eyes as he returned the embrace. He really cared about Heather, but as close as they were, he didn't want to let his own feelings ruin that friendship. It was so important to the both of them.  
Rae led John into the backyard. She let out a surprised yell when she spotted Heather and Jeff caught up in a passionate kiss. Heather pulled from Jeff and looked over at Rae,  
  
"Rae, what are you doing out here?"  
  
Rae smiled and held up her blunt,  
  
"We're smokin, want in on it?"  
  
Heather looked at Jeff and smiled. Jeff shrugged. They both got up and walked over as Rae lit the blunt. She took a long hit and handed it to John as she held her hit.  
Rae and John were finishing the blunt alone, since Heather and Jeff went in to get a drink, but seemed to get lost on their way back. Rae closed her eyes when the blunt was finally gone, and let the high sink in. John looked at her with a smile,  
  
"Rae."  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled at him,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
John back her against the side of the house and kissed her deeply. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her, wanting to taste more of him. John pulled away from her and caught his breath. He brushed hair from her face,  
  
"I've wanted you for so long."  
  
Rae smiled and pulled him to her again to kiss him passionately. John ran his hand up under her shirt and Rae didn't protest.  
Heather pushed Jeff back onto the bed, both of them were perfectly sober. Jeff smiled at her as she removed her shirt,  
  
"Heather, when I told you, I didn't say it just to sleep with you."  
  
Heather nodded as she kissed Jeff gently,  
  
"I know. That makes me want to even more, because I know you're not going to use me."  
  
Jeff pulled her down and rolled her onto her back,  
  
"I would NEVER do that to you."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her gently. Heather wrapped her arms around him and pulled him tightly against her.  
Randy held Amanda's hand as he led her upstairs through a crowd of people. They went to go into a room, but Amanda's alcohol buzz went away when she saw Heather on top of Jeff on the bed. Randy quickly shut the door and looked at Amanda,  
  
"Wow."  
  
Amanda nodded in agreement. Randy smiled and then nodded further down the hall. Amanda happily followed him. He walked in before her and she grinned as she shut the door behind her. Randy looked at her with a smile and she quickly crossed the space between them to kiss Randy deeply and push him back on the bed.  
  
Author's Note: Well, all three girls got some action ... *big grin* ... was Heather and Jeff a surprise? REVIEW ... 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, and well, reflects on the three lucky ladies ...  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Rae groaned and opened her eyes. She looked around confused; she was in some bedroom that she didn't remember going to the night before,  
  
"Where the fuck am I?"  
  
She looked next to her and saw John sleeping next to her. Rae looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing one of John's football jerseys. She narrowed her eyes and then remembered the night before,  
  
"Oh yeah, way to go Rae."  
  
John grumbled and slowly opened his eyes. He looked at Rae for a couple minutes before talking,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"I don't fuckin know."  
  
John sat up and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she looked down at the bed. John slid closer to her,  
  
"Do you regret it?"  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"I just feel easy."  
  
John laughed,  
  
"You? Easy? Yeah right. It took me TWO years to even get you to be nice to me."  
  
Rae sighed and looked up into John's eyes,  
  
"And how long after I started being nice to you did I sleep with you?"  
  
John sighed,  
  
"Look, that doesn't make you easy. If you were easy, this shit would've happened our sophmore year."  
  
Rae's eyes went wide,  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
John looked worried and confused as she got out of bed,  
  
"What?!"  
  
Rae looked around as she gathered her clothes,  
  
"Where the fuck are my underwear?"  
  
She spotted them ontop of John's dresser and grabbed them in her hand. John looked at her as she pulled her jeans on,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rae sighed,  
  
"I was supposed to go to Saturday school this morning. Now, my Dad's going to fuckin kill me. Fuck, I've gotta go home. It's already too late for me to report to Saturday school."  
  
John smiled at her,  
  
"Come here a sec before you go."  
  
Rae walked over,  
  
"What?"  
  
John grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply. Rae wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss with eagerness. He ran his hand up under the jersey and Rae moaned into his mouth. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her,  
  
"I'll call ya."  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"Okay."  
  
He kissed her softly,  
  
"I will."  
  
He then let her up and she smirked at him. She pushed him onto his back and kissed him feverntly. John pulled her tightly to him as he returned the kiss. He grabbed the hem of his jersey and started to pull it over Rae's head. Rae smiled at him,  
  
"Another hour won't matter."  
  
John nodded in agreement as he completed his task.  
Heather rolled out of her bed the following morning, or afternoon. She smiled at her perfectly clear memories of the night before. Jeff had politely offer to give her a ride home. When Heather arrived home, her father was already in bed, so she just slipped into her room for the night. Now, she wish she had invited Jeff in. The whole situation between her and Jeff was a little odd, but felt right. They had been friends for so long, almost as long as Heather had been friends with Rae and Amanda, she had known them since kindegarten and known Jeff since 1st grade. Heather smiled as she walked out of her room and down to the kitchen. Steve walked into the house after cutting the grass,  
  
"Did you have fun last night?"  
  
Heather smiled and nodded; Steve looked at his daughter amused as she glided blissfully from the fridge to a cabinet,  
  
"What the hell are you so happy about?"  
  
Heather smiled and looked at her father,  
  
"I am in love."  
  
Steve smirked,  
  
"Oh yeah, who?"  
  
Heather turned and looked at her father, beaming,  
  
"Jeff Hardy."  
  
Steve's eyes went wide and an amused smile came across his face,  
  
"You're kiddin."  
  
Heather smiled at her father and shook her head,  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Heather..."  
  
"Dad, he and I have been friends since 1st grade. Last night, it ..."  
  
"That's enough. If you're happy, good. I just don't see why you decided on him."  
  
He then walked back outside. Heather smiled, her father didn't say she couldn't see Jeff. She let out a squeal of delight and ran upstairs.  
Amanda opened her eyes and groaned. She looked around, she was in her own bedroom. She sat up as she tried to remember. She froze when she heard his quiet breathing. She slowly looked over and saw Randy sleeping peacefully,  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
There was a knock on her bedroom door,  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
Amanda's eyes went wide,  
  
"Holy shit."  
  
She swallowed,  
  
"Yeah, give me a minute Dad."  
  
Randy's eyes snapped open,  
  
"Holy ... "  
  
Amanda put her hand over his mouth and held her finger up to her mouth. Randy nodded and Amanda removed her hand from his mouth. She walked over to her door and opened it slightly,  
  
"Hi Dad."  
  
Shawn looked at her with a smile,  
  
"I was thinking about what you asked me."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"About a car?"  
  
Shawn nodded,  
  
"Yeah, and I think we could go look for one today."  
  
Amanda's face brightened and she hugged Shawn tightly,  
  
"Thanks Daddy."  
  
Shawn smiled as he pulled from her,  
  
"Now, I've got to go out for a little while, but when I get home, we'll go, okay?"  
  
Amanda nodded and smiled as she watched her father walk away. She closed her bedroom door and turned to look at Randy. He smiled at her and she climbed back into bed with him. Randy pulled her down to him and kissed her softly.  
  
Author's Note: What's Mark gonna do when Rae gets home? How is Shawn going to react when he finds out about Amanda and Randy?! How long will Heather and Jeff last ... REVIEW ... 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Focuses on the relationships with the Dads and new boyfriends ... hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Rae pulled into the driveway of her house. She sighed and let her head fall back against the seat,  
  
"Fuck!"  
  
She yelled as she punched the steering wheel. She got out and walked into the house. Mark walked out of his room as she was going upstairs,  
  
"Raechel, get back here."  
  
Rae groaned and walked back down the stairs; she knew she was in for it when he called her by her full first name,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why didn't you got to Saturday school?"  
  
Rae sighed,  
  
"I was sleeping."  
  
Mark put out his hand,  
  
"2 weeks. "  
  
Rae sighed and dropped her keys in her father's hand. Mark closed his hand around them and then looked at Rae,  
  
"How come you didn't call me last night?"  
  
Rae tried to remember and a smirk crossed her face,  
  
"I was busy."  
  
He looked her over, realizing that she was wearing a football jersey,  
  
"I bet you were."  
  
He narrowed his piercing eyes,  
  
"64. Isn't that Cena?"  
  
Rae sighed and nodded,  
  
"Yeah Dad it is."  
  
Mark shook his head,  
  
"I catch you around him, and I take that fuckin truck away from you, got it?!"  
  
"What the fuck for?!"  
  
"You cannot see him! Understand me?!"  
  
"Why not?! Dad ... "  
  
"I said no, that's why!"  
  
"You're bein a real asshole!"  
  
Mark's eyes went wide and he watched as Rae stormed upstairs. Het got up and followed after her. Mark heard the door slam hard and sighed before walking into his own room.  
Rae lay on her bed, with Het next to her. She scatched behind his ears and sighed as she rolled onto her side. Het whined and licked her eyes. Rae smirked and scratched around his neck. Her phone started ringing and Rae rolled over to answer it, but when she brought it to her ear, she heard her father's voice,  
  
"Don't ever call here again John!"  
  
Rae listened as her father hung up the phone,  
  
"John."  
  
"Rae?"  
  
Rae smiled and nodded,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's up with your Dad?"  
  
"He freaked out, because I'm wearing your jersey."  
  
"That don't mean ... "  
  
"John, my Dad isn't an idiot, just an asshole."  
  
John chuckled softly,  
  
"So, what he say?"  
  
Rae sighed,  
  
"He said I can't see you and he took my truck away for two weeks. He said if he catches me around you again, he'll take it away for good."  
  
"Damn."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Rae's voice dropped to a whisper,  
  
"I gotta go bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
She hung up the phone and rolled onto her side to hug Het. The door slowly opened and Mark walked in,  
  
"Rae?"  
  
Rae looked up at him,  
  
"What?"  
  
He sat down on the edge of her bed,  
  
"Look, I know it seems like I'm being unfair, but I KNOW you could do so much better than John."  
  
Rae sighed as she sat up,  
  
"Dad, I don't WANT anyone else."  
  
"What about you friend ..."  
  
Rae's eyes went wide,  
  
"Dave?!"  
  
Mark nodded,  
  
"Yeah, what about him?"  
  
Rae started laughing and fell back onto her bed. Mark rolled his eyes and Rae finally sat up,  
  
"Dad, Dave's like a brother to me. I couldn't ... No, that's horrible."  
  
Mark sighed,  
  
"Well, excuse me."  
  
Rae smiled and patted her father's back,  
  
"Dad, John is the only guy I can ever remember having a crush on. Now, I don't wanna fuck anything up."  
  
Mark smiled and looked at his daughter,  
  
"How long have you liked him?"  
  
Rae smiled and looked down at her bed,  
  
"Since second grade."  
  
Mark looked at her surprised,  
  
"You've had boyfriends."  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"Yeah, but they never meant anything, specially the one's in high school, they were ... "  
  
"No more!"  
  
Rae smirked as her father stood up. He tossed her keys back onto her bed,  
  
"Here, I don't like him, but if you wanna date him, I'm not gonna stop ya."  
  
Rae jumped up and hugged her father,  
  
"Thanks Dad."  
  
Mark smiled at her,  
  
"Good, the garage needs cleaned out. That's for callin me an asshole."  
  
Rae's face fell as she watched her father walk out of her room, laughing. She looked back at Het who just laid his head down.  
Amanda was out in the backyard throwing a tennis ball for Angel when Shawn came out,  
  
"Hey princess, you ready?"  
  
Amanda looked over her shoulder and smiled,  
  
"To get a car, hell yes!"  
  
Shawn laughed as she walked inside. Angel sat down and dropped the ball; Shawn smiled at her,  
  
"Sorry girl."  
  
He then shut the back door. Angel grabbed her ball up and laid down on the back porch to start chewing on it.  
Heather smiled as she looked over the pit bull puppies that were playing around her feet. Steve had agreed to get her a puppy a while back, and now he was getting her what she wanted. She looked down at an energetic black and white puppy. She picked her up and the puppy licked her nose. Heather smiled,  
  
"Hey little one."  
  
Steve smiled in amusement as his daughter checked to see what sex the puppy was. She smiled and hugged her tightly to her,  
  
"Sweet little girl. Dad, this is the one I want."  
  
Steve smiled and nodded,  
  
"Alright, whatcha gonna name 'er?"  
  
Heather smiled as she held out the puppy,  
  
"Baby."  
  
Steve scratched under the puppy's chin,  
  
"Hey Baby."  
  
Steve smiled as his daughter hugged the pit bull puppy closely to her.  
Amanda climbed out of her father's truck and smiled as they joined each other at the front,  
  
"Thanks a lot Dad."  
  
Shawn smiled,  
  
"Oh, it's no problem. I know the accident wasn't your fault."  
  
Amanda smirked and responded sarcastically,  
  
"Really?"  
  
Shawn smiled and shook his head,  
  
"Come on princess."  
  
Amanda smiled and happily followed her father onto the lot. They were immediately greeted by a sales person. Shawn rolled his eyes as the salesman introduced himself. Shawn and Amanda started looking over cars as the salesman followed closely behind them, telling them about every car that Amanda glanced at. Amanda's jaw dropped when she saw the silver Eclipse,  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
She walked over to it and looked inside, black interior with all the options anyone could think of. She looked back at the salesman,  
  
"I want to take this out for a test drive."  
  
The salesman looked shocked for a moment, when he realized the car was for Amanda. Shawn smirked,  
  
"You do allow test drives, right?"  
  
The salesman nodded quickly,  
  
"Of course."  
  
Shawn nodded and watched as Amanda and the salesman climbed into the car. Amanda started the car and Shawn watched as she started toward the exit. He shook his head as she peeled out, and squealed the tires.  
Heather was gushing over her new puppy when there was a knock on the door. Steve got up from his place, the chair in the living room where he was watching Heather, and answered the door. He smiled politely when he saw Jeff standing there,  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
  
Jeff nodded respectfully,  
  
"Hi Mr. Austin, is Heather around?"  
  
Heather looked up and smiled,  
  
"Hey Jeff."  
  
Steve allowed Jeff into the house and Jeff walked over to where Heather was playing with Baby,  
  
"Aw, when'd you get her?"  
  
Heather smiled as Jeff sat down by her,  
  
"Today, Dad took me to get her."  
  
Jeff smiled and scratched behind Baby's ears,  
  
"She's adorable."  
  
Heather nodded in agreement,  
  
"She's a sweetheart too."  
  
Steve smiled,  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Heather watched as her father walked out of the living room and upstairs. She leaned and kissed Jeff deeply; he hugged her and returned the kiss.  
Rae was pulling an old couch out of the garage when someone grabbed and helped her to pull it to the curb. Rae looked up and smiled when she saw John,  
  
"Hey."  
  
John smiled at her,  
  
"Hey, your Dad punishing you?"  
  
Rae nodded as she flopped onto the couch and wiped sweat from her brow. She had been cleaning out the garage for over two hours now. John sat down beside her as she took a deep breath,  
  
"Yeah, but it's not for me and you, he's okay with that now. It's for callin him an asshole."  
  
John smirked and looked at Rae amused,  
  
"You're quite the bad ass, you know that?"  
  
Rae shrugged as she smiled at John,  
  
"Yeah, well, look at my Dad."  
  
John smiled and nodded. He smiled gently at Rae and leaned to kiss her. Rae smiled and threw her arms around John, pulling him to her. He was shocked at first, but returned her eager kiss nevertheless.  
Amanda smiled as she pulled her new car into the driveway behind her father's truck. While inside, the phone rang. Amanda jumped up to answer it before Shawn even realized it was ringing. Amanda put the phone to her ear,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
Amanda smiled and nodded when she recognized the voice of Randy,  
  
"Yeah, hi."  
  
"Hey, where have you been? I've been calling all day."  
  
Amanda smiled widely,  
  
"My Dad took me out to get a new car."  
  
"Really? That's great."  
  
Shawn was watching Amanda suspiciously and she turned her back to him,  
  
"Uh, can I call you later?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Amanda hung up the phone and looked back at Shawn,  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
Amanda rolled her bluish-green eyes at her father's question,  
  
"I was talking to Rae, ok?"  
  
Shawn eyed her, he didn't believe her, but decided to let it go.  
Heather stared in disbelief at her reflection in the mirror of the bathroom at Jeff's house. She ran her fingers through her new blue hair,  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Jeff smiled at her,  
  
"Like it?"  
  
Heather smiled at him and nodded,  
  
"Yeah, but my Dad's gonna flip."  
  
Jeff kissed her cheek,  
  
"He'll get over it."  
  
Heather closed her eyes as Jeff gently kissed his way down to her neck and pulled her back against him.  
  
Author's Note: What's Steve gonna say about Heather's hair? Is Shawn going to find out about Amanda and Randy? Ooh, the suspense ... REVIEW ... 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: A new character will be introduced in this chap ... *cough 'bitch' cough* ... anyway, I hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Rae walked down into the basement with Het following right behind her. She was wearing a Longhorns t-shirt and a pair of black sweatpants. Her hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, high off her neck. Mark was already down there with a bag of pretzals and a cold beer. Rae plopped down on the couch next to her father and opened her can of Cherry Coke as Het laid at her feet. Mark looked over at her as she took a long drink of her soda,  
  
"Is Dave comin over to watch the game?"  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"Yeah, he should be here soon. I told him just to come in the basement door."  
  
Mark nodded and turned his attention to the TV. The basement door opened and Dave walked in with a smile,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Rae looked over her shoulder,  
  
"Hey Dave, come on over and have a seat, game's about to start."  
  
Dave walked over and sat down next to Rae. Rae jumped up,  
  
"Dave, wanna drink?"  
  
Dave nodded,  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Coke okay?"  
  
Dave smirked,  
  
"You oughta know better than to ask me that."  
  
Rae smiled and nodded; she then took off upstairs. Mark looked over at Dave,  
  
"Dave, what do you think about Rae?"  
  
Dave looked over at the elder Calloway, somewhat surprised,  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Mark sighed,  
  
"Do you like her more than a friend?"  
  
Dave nodded slightly, but Mark noticed,  
  
"Good."  
  
Dave looked at Mark, confused,  
  
"But Rae and John are together."  
  
Mark sighed heavily and nodded after swallowing a drink of his beer,  
  
"Yeah, but honestly Dave, I don't like that cocky little asshole. I don't want Rae to be with him, you on the other hand..."  
  
He was cut off by Rae walking down the stairs. She handed Dave his soda and sat back down between her father and Dave as the game started.  
After the game, Mark walked outside with Dave whilie Rae stayed in the house,  
  
"Dave ... "  
  
Dave shook his head,  
  
"Mr. Calloway, as much as I care about Rae, and as much as I HATE her dating John, I want her to be happy. I can tell you this much, if he hurts her in ANY way, I will be the first person to break him in half."  
  
Mark nodded in approval of Dave's declaration. Dave walked toward his car,  
  
"Good night."  
  
Mark nodded,  
  
"Night Dave, drive carefully."  
  
Mark watched Dave back out of the driveway before walking back toward the house.  
Rae was watching her father and Dave through the window in the living room, she wondered what they were talking about. She noticed her father coming toward the house and quickly ran into the kitchen. She acted like she was getting a drink when Mark came in. He looked at her for a moment and then went into his room. Rae shook her head, but perked up when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She narrowed her eyes,  
  
"Who the hell is this?"  
  
She started toward the door, and there was a knock on it. Het went nuts and started barking loudly. Rae looked back at him,  
  
"Het, go lay down."  
  
Het obeyed as Rae turned her attention back to the door. She opened it and her jaw nearly hit the floor. Standing on the other side of the door was a woman with bleached blonde hair. She was wearing a tight fitting black leather skirt with a red halter top. She smiled at Rae with a false sincerity that anyone could see,  
  
"Rae?"  
  
Rae shuddered,  
  
"Rena."  
  
Rena opened her arms, expecting a hug from Rae. Rae rolled her eyes and looked back into the house,  
  
"Dad, you've got company!"  
  
Mark walked out of his room,  
  
"Oh yeah, who?"  
  
He walked over to the door and his jaw dropped upon seeing Rena.  
  
"What the fuck are you doin here?!"  
  
Rae smirked at her father's anger and looked back at Rena,  
  
"Yeah, 'Mom'."  
  
Her voice was harsh and disgusted when she said 'Mom'. Rena sighed,  
  
"I just wanted to see my little girl."  
  
Mark looked at Rae who was about to explode. Rena looked at her daughter nervously, afraid that she had inherited her father's temper,  
  
"Rae, I know you're mad, but ..."  
  
Rae cut her off,  
  
"Mad?! That doesn't even begin to describe it! You were a shitty mother to begin with, and then you up and fuckin leave when I was 6! You come here, and expect me to fuckin forgive you?! Fuck that shit, Rena!"  
  
Mark smirked and shook his head as he went to shut the door. Rena held it open,  
  
"Please, Rae, all I'm asking for is another chance."  
  
Rae rolled her eyes,  
  
"Right, you wanna try and make up for the last 12, no last 18 years?! Go to hell, bitch! And take that piece of shit that you ran off for with ya!"  
  
Rena began to speak but the front door was slammed in her face. She scowled and rolled her eyes,  
  
"Bitch."  
  
She turned sharply and stormed off the porch to her car.  
Amanda was laying in her room, talking to Randy over the phone. Randy spoke quietly,  
  
"Have you told your Dad about us yet?"  
  
Amanda sighed and shook head head,  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Randy, we've just started dating, I don't want you to die yet."  
  
Randy laughed softly and Amanda smiled weakly. She grumbled when she heard a beep. She rolled her eyes,  
  
"Hold on Randy, someone's on the other line."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Amanda switched over,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda?!"  
  
Amanda winced at Rae's pissed off voice and nodded,  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Get off the phone with Randy and I'll tell ya."  
  
Amanda smirked and nodded,  
  
"Alright, hold on."  
  
Amanda switched over to Randy and sighed,  
  
"Can I call you later? Rae's on the other line and she sounds PISSED."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Amanda sighed as she switched back over to Rae,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rae growled,  
  
"That bitch came back."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Rena!"  
  
Amanda was shocked,  
  
"Rena, as in your mom?"  
  
"She's not MY fuckin mom!"  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Alright, so, what's she doing back?"  
  
"She wants a second chance."  
  
Amanda laughed softly at Rae's impersonation of her mother.  
  
"Are you going to give her one?"  
  
"Fuck no! That bitch takes off when I'm 6, and she wants a second chance?! She can get hit by a fuckin train for all I care."  
  
Amanda rolled her eyes and shook her head,  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I just wanna kill somethin."  
  
"Don't hurt Het."  
  
Rae laughed softly,  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't hurt the goof."  
  
"I know."  
  
Rae sighed heavily,  
  
"I'll see ya in school tomorrow, I think I'm just gonna get a shower, call John, and go to bed."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Alright, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Bye bye."  
  
Amanda hung up the phone and sighed, Rae was really worked up about Rena being back. She knew her friend HATED her mother for leaving, and now, she was worried about what was going to happen. Rena was back, and that didn't mean good things for their small hometown.  
Heather walked into her house that night, quietly, praying her father wouldn't hear her.  
  
"Heather!"  
  
She winced, damn it, so much for praying. She slowly turned and spotted her father sleeping in the chair in front of the TV. She walked over and saw the countless beer cans at his feet, alright he was passed out. She shook her head and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch. She draped it over her father and started away, but he stopped her again,  
  
"Take the trash out, would ya?"  
  
Heather narrowed her eyes as she walked back to Steve, unsure if he was serious, or just talking in his sleep. Her father drew in a ragged breath,  
  
"Deb."  
  
Heather closed her eyes as Steve said his late wife's, and Heather's mother's, name. Tears started to well up as he continued,  
  
"Don't, I can't live without you."  
  
Heather shook her head and kissed her father's forehead,  
  
"Night Dad."  
  
Steve was silent and Heather turned to walk upstairs. She saw Baby sleeping in her little bed next to the couch and picked her up. Baby whimpered a little after having her sleep disturbed, but quieted as she nuzzled against Heather's shoulder. Heather looked back at Steve before going upstairs for the night. She worried about him, ever since her mother died, he wasn't the same, and it scared Heather. She didn't want to lose BOTH parents, hell she never wanted to lose ONE, but it happened that way, and now, her father wasn't the same free spirit that he once was. It worred her tremedously. She shook her head and walked into her room for the night.  
  
Author's Note: Well, my 'Mom' is a bicth, and poor Heather, her 'Mom' is dead. Is Amanda EVER going to tell Shawn about her and Randy?! Oooh, that's gonna be entertaining ... and what's Rena's REAL reason for coming back??? SUSPENSE!!!!!! *laughs evily* Anyway, next chap, back to school *sings Billy Madison's 'Back to School' song* ... ahem, sorry ... anyway, please REVIEW ... 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Another new character will be introduced in this chap, and is based on my sis, love ya sissy ... hope you enjoy ... oh, Amanda wrote the fight between her and Trish, I love it ... oops, I didn't say that ...  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Another day at McMahon High School. Rae, Heather, and Amanda walked into Chemistry with Dave right behind them. The four friends took their seats near the back of the room and Rae propped her feet up under Heather's chair. Brock Lesnar walked into the class and Rae smirked,  
  
"Look at this shit, Brock Lesnar actually comes to class, damn it'll be the headline in the paper tomorrow."  
  
The rest of the class laughed at her remark. Brock chuckled as he sat down in front of Dave,  
  
"Yeah, whatever Rae."  
  
Brock looked at Heather and smiled,  
  
"So, I hear you and Jeff are together."  
  
Heather nodded slightly,  
  
"Yeah, we are."  
  
Rae cocked her eyebrow and looked over at Dave, who only shrugged. She then looked back at Amanda; Amanda clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. A paper ball nailed Rae in the side of the head and she looked over for the source. Dave stood up and growled,  
  
"Who the fuck threw that?!"  
  
The three girls and Brock looked around the room, seraching for the culprit. Dave noticed Hunter stifling a laugh. He pushed the desks out of his way and got in Hunter's face,  
  
"You think that's funny?!"  
  
Hunter didn't falter,  
  
"Bitch deserved it, and a lot more, after what she said to Stephanie."  
  
Rae got up from her chair, Mr. Bearer didn't try and stop the coming confrontation, he just sat behind his desk and watched as the two tough students glared at the school's 'first' couple. Rae got in Steph's face,  
  
"Bitch, if you've got a problem with me, address me, don't have your little pussy whipped asshole of a boyfriend throw shit like a fuckin 3rd grader," she looked over at Hunter who was seething with anger as she finished her statement. Brock stood up,  
  
"Come on guys, they're not worth it."  
  
Rae slammed her hands down on Stephanie's desk,  
  
"And don't forget to tell your Daddy," she growled as she walked back over to her seat. Amanda patted her back,  
  
"Go Rae."  
  
Rae sighed as Dave sat back down in his seat next to Rae. She looked over at him and smirked; Dave smiled and winked at her. Heather and Amanda looked at each other and then Rae, who was smiling at Dave.  
Amanda and Randy were headed to their Consumer Ed class, when Trish Stratus walked up with her slutty friends Torrie Wilson, and Stacy Keibler,  
  
"Hi Randy," Trish said, running her hand across Randy's chest.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing," Amanda asked, shoving Trish's arm off Randy.  
  
"Oh, Amanda. I didn't notice you standing there. I was just talking to Randy, that's all," Trish answered, smugly.  
  
"Yeah, well you can just keep your nasty ass hands off MY boyfriend," Amanda yelled, shoving Trish out of their way.  
  
"Why would he want to be with a girl, when he can have a real woman," Trish asked, as Amanda turned around and glared at her.  
  
"Yeah, you're a real woman alright, a real woman who has fucked every guy in town," Amanda said, as Trish and her friends looked at her in shock.  
  
"You little bitch," Trish yelled, as she slapped Amanda across the face. When Amanda turned to face Trish again, she had the same smirk she no doubt inherited from her father.  
  
"Amanda come on, she's not worth being suspended over," Randy said, as he tried to pull his girlfriend away.  
  
"The fuck she isn't. Randy, let go of me now," Amanda said, as Rae, Heather, Victoria, and Lita walked up.  
  
"What the fuck is goin' on," Rae asked, as Amanda calmly, but still pissed off answered,  
  
"This fuckin' cunt is about to get her fuckin' ass whooped. Randy Keith Orton, so help me God, if you don't let go of me, I'll make sure you sing fuckin' soprano for the rest of your life," Amanda threatened. When Randy finally let go of his grip, Amanda speared Trish to the ground, and started punching her in the face.  
  
"How do you like that you little bitch," Amanda yelled, as her fist connected with Trishs mouth.  
  
"This is how you slap someone," Amanda said, slapping Trish hard across the face. After punching her a few more times, and once for Rae just for the hell of it, the fight was broke up by Principal McMahon,  
  
"Okay, that's enough. I want both of you in my office right now." He yelled, as he asked Dave to walk with Amanda to his office, while he helped Trish up. Rae smirked,  
  
"Aw, come on Vince, Amanda was just protectin her man."  
  
Vince turned sharply and looked at her,  
  
"Do you want to join Ms. Michaels in the office, Ms. Calloway," he growled.  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"My day wouldn't be complete with out a visit to your wonderful office Vinnie Mac," she finished with a sarcastic bow. Vince narrowed his eyes at her,  
  
"Go," he growled as he pointed in the direction that Dave and Amanda walked. Rae shrugged, and jogged to catch up with her two friends. Vince shook his head then walked down to the office with Trish.  
Rae and Amanda were sitting in the waiting area of the office as Trish was talking to Vince in his office. A tall girl, with long dirty blonde hair, pulled up into a ponytail, and sparkling blue eyes entered the office and walked up to the receptionist. Amanda nudged Rae with her elbow,  
  
"Isn't that Sarah," she whispered.  
  
Rae looked over and when the girl turned around, Rae smirked,  
  
"Holy shit, Sarah Stryder!"  
  
The receptionist shot a harsh look at Rae,  
  
"Ms. Calloway, I suggest you watch that language."  
  
Rae started laughing,  
  
"And I suggest you watch what you eat," she replied with pure hate in her voice. The receptionist stared at her in shock for a moment, but then shook her head, before returning to her work. Sarah laughed and walked over to join the two seniors,  
  
"Haven't changed one bit, have you Rae?"  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"Fuck no, I'm fun!"  
  
Amanda and Sarah started laughing. Amanda stopped and looked at Sarah,  
  
"So, what the hell are you doing back here? Couldn't stay away?"  
  
Rae nodded in agreement,  
  
"Fuck, after I graduate, this place, oh never mind, the bitch is listenin," she quieted her voice when she noticed the receptionist eyeing her suspiciously. Sarah shook her head as she sat down next to Amanda,  
  
"I'm going to be a student teacher here now."  
  
"For who," both Rae and Amanda asked excitedly.  
  
"Flair."  
  
Rae started laughing, nearly falling out of her chair, as Amanda's jaw dropped in shock,  
  
"You're kidding," Sarah actually managed to hear her question of Rae's laughter. She shook her head,  
  
"Nope. I'm starting next week."  
  
Amanda sighed,  
  
"I hope you can handle him," she remarked, shaking her head.  
  
Sarah smirked,  
  
"Look, the man was my gym teacher my freshman year, I think I can take care of myself."  
  
The door to Vince's office opened and Trish walked out crying; Amanda smirked as Rae started another laughing fit. Vince stepped out,  
  
"Amanda Michaels, please, come in," he stated as he gestured to his office. Amanda sighed and stood up; Rae smirked,  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Amanda shook her head as she entered Vince's office. Sarah looked at Rae,  
  
"What'd she get in trouble for?"  
  
Rae smirked and nodded toward Trish,  
  
"Kicked that slut's ass," she made 'slut' loud enough for Trish to hear and continued, "cus she was all over Randy, right in front of Amanda."  
  
Sarah shook her head, things hadn't changed much in the three years she was gone. Two of the 'three musketeers' were in the office, and Sarah began wondering about Heather, surprised that she wasn't occupying the third seat in the small row.  
Amanda sighed heavily as she got out of her car, two days suspension. How come Rae could get away with murder when it came to McMahon, she wondered. The door flew open and Amanda nearly pissed her pants when she saw the pissed off look on Shawn's face,  
  
"Why the hell did you get in a fight," he demanded an answer. Amanda sighed heavily,  
  
"She deserved it," she prayed that would be enough to satisfy her father, btu of course it wasn't. Shawn wouldn't let her enter the house before he received an answer,  
  
"Why?!"  
  
Amanda sighed, well, now's a good time to tell him, she thought,  
  
"She was hitting on Randy."  
  
"Why the hell does that matter to you?!"  
  
Amanda shook her head, there was no way her father was THIS thick-headed,  
  
"Duh," was her only reply before walking into the house. Shawn's eyes went wide in realization and he stormed inside slamming the door behind him. He stopped Amanda before she could walk upstairs,  
  
"You're dating him?!"  
  
Amanda turned and nodded sharply,  
  
"Yeah, I am, and you know what Dad, you can't do a thing about it," she replied a little too smugly for Shawn's liking. Shawn smirked,  
  
"You wanna bet," he asked as he extended an open hand. Amanda groaned and dropped her car keys in Shawn's hand. Shawn nodded and watched as Amanda stormed upstairs. He sighed when he heard her bedroom door slam shut. He didn't want to make her angry, but she would do so much BETTER than Randy, Shawn thought to himself. He wasn't going to let his only child have her heartbroken by HIM.  
  
Author's Note: Well, Shawn knows about Amanda and Randy ... HE TOOK HER CAR AWAY! WHAT'S A GIRL TO DO?! Exactly what role does Sarah play? You'll have to wait and find out ... REVIEW ... 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: My sis helped me with this chapter ..*hugs sis* ... Thanks a bunch! Anyway, I was having some trouble with this and that's why it took SO long to update ... sorry ... anyway, another new character will be introduced in this and he is based on my bro-in-law, appearance wise. It took a lot to convince him to let me put him in here, but he agreed ... *big grin* ... thanks Cor! Hope you enjoy ...  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The following day at school, Rae and Heather had skipped their first block class to meet up with Sarah and Amanda at a local Sheetz. (A/N: Damn near everyone goes to the Sheetz near my "regular" school ... LoL ... it was my sis' idea) As the duo were sneaking through the halls Heather spotted Hunter and Stephanie making out in the hallway; she shuddered,  
  
"That's so fuckin nasty."  
  
Rae smirked and yelled to the couple,  
  
"Hey, get a fuckin room!"  
  
Stephanie pushed Hunter off her and glared at the duo as they continued through the halls,  
  
"Where the hell do you two think you're going?!"  
  
Rae spun around,  
  
"None of your damn business."  
  
With that, Rae and Heather walked through the halls, with a little more confidence, but still not trying to be noticed.  
Once Rae and Heather had made it through the safety of the side doors of the school, both pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Rae lit hers and stretched her neck as she exhaled,  
  
"How long has Sarah been gone? I mean, how long it's been since she left Greenwich?"  
  
Heather thought and tried to remember,  
  
"Like 2 1/2 years or something."  
  
Rae looked over at Heather as she took another drag off her cigarette,  
  
"Does your dad know she's back?"  
  
Heather shrugged as she exhaled a cloud of bluish-gray smoke,  
  
"I don't think so. He hasn't said anything about it."  
  
Rae smirked and cocked her eyebrow at Heather as they continued walking toward the Sheetz, which was now drawing into view,  
  
"What'd he say about your hair?"  
  
Heather ran her fingers through her blue hair and smirked,  
  
"He flipped the fuck out and started going off on me about how I looked like an idiot and what the fuck posessed me to do it. Things like that."  
  
Rae laughed as she could imagine the look on Steve's face once he saw Heather's blue hair. Heather looked over at her and smirked,  
  
"Your lover boy seems awfully clingy lately."  
  
Rae nodded as she hopped over the fence at the edge of the school property,  
  
"Yeah," she started and then removed her cigarette from her mouth,  
  
"He's been calling all the time and it's drivin Dad nuts."  
  
"So, he still doesn't like you guys dating, huh," Heather asked as she followed Rae over the fence. Rae shook her head,  
  
"Nope, he hates it. He hates John and he hates the fact that I'm dating him. But I'm 18 and I can date whoever I damn well please."  
  
Heather nodded, then the two friends ran across the four-lane highway that seperated the back of MHS' property and the sanctuary of Sheetz.  
Rae flicked her cigarette into the parking lot and Heather did the same. They walked inside and received confused glances from some of the customers. Rae spotted Amanda and Sarah sitting in a booth in a small recess; she gently smacked her friends arm and they walked over to join their two friends. Sarah looked up as they were sitting down, Rae next to Amanda, and Heather next to Sarah,  
  
"Sup homies," she said as she started laughing. Heather looked at Sarah and smirked,  
  
"The sky, smart ass."  
  
Rae laughed and shook her head,  
  
"You're so ghetto."  
  
Sarah smirked,  
  
"What do you sluts in training want to do?"  
  
Heather shrugged and looked at her other two friends,  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Sarah grew impatient,  
  
"Come on, before I have to go and deal with Flairs horny ass."  
  
Rae cocked an eyebrow, "You know you don't have to deal with him."  
  
Sarah sighed heavily,  
  
"I can't belive I got stuck with him as a 'mentor', asshole," she looked up at Rae,  
  
"Yeah I know, but as long as he don't touch me I am fine."  
  
Sarah chuckled softly,  
  
"Good for the ego, ya know?"  
  
Amanda started laughing, "You know you love him!"  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes at Amanda,  
  
"Oh yeah, Flair is the man of my wett dreams."  
  
Rae shuddered,  
  
"Eww Sarah, that's fuckin gross."  
  
Heather nodded in agreement,  
  
"I can't believe you're my cousin."  
  
Sarah rolled her blue eyes,  
  
"I'm being sarcastic."  
  
Rae rolled her eyes,  
  
"No fuckin matter! That's still gross. I can't believe someone would even JOKE about that nasty shit."  
  
Sarah smirked,  
  
"Didn't mean for you to get your granny panties in a bunch."  
  
Amanda started laughing hard,  
  
"You wear granny panties!"  
  
Rae growled and shook her head,  
  
"Yeah fuckin right! Just because I actually wear underwear ..." she shot a harsh look at Sarah.  
  
Sarah smirked,  
  
"I wear undies. Sexy ones too, unlike some people," she joked grinning at Rae. Rae smirked,  
  
"I'm fuckin shocked! I thought you wouldn't, you know, make it easier on you. It wouldn't take as long if you didn't!"  
  
Sarah laughed,  
  
"Yeah I am a mega slut, I will kiss the next man that pulls up"  
  
Heather grinned, "I dare you!"  
  
Rae grinned when she spotted Lita's older brother Craig, pull into the parking lot in his tricked out and restored, '75 Chevrolet Scottsdale. He was around 5'8" and had reddish-brown hair with captivating green eyes. His mouth was framed by a neatly trimmed mustache and goatee,  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is. Craig Dumas! Come on Sarah, it shouldn't be that terrible for you to kiss your ex, or one of them anyway."  
  
Sarah looked at Rae confused,  
  
"What do you mean one of them?"  
  
"You've had more ex boyfriends, than Heather, Amanda, and I combined," Rae responded with a devious grin.  
  
"At least I am a one man woman," she said as she smirked at Rae.  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Who is the man of the day, John or Dave?"  
  
"Fuck you Sarah! Dave and I friends! That's it!"  
  
Heather smirked, "Uhm, Sarah, here comes Craig."  
  
Sarah sighed,  
  
"Guys I can't kiss him, he is like obsessed with me."  
  
Rae smirked and nodded to the guy that got out of Craig's truck with him,  
  
"Alright, kiss Jay."  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped,  
  
"I can't do that, I barely know him."  
  
Amanda shrugged,  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Sarah nodded,  
  
"When he comes in, I will."  
  
Heather slipped from her seat and let Sarah up, and Sarah straightened her outfit,  
  
"How do I look?"  
  
The three younger girls nodded,  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Do I look hot?"  
  
Heather smirked and nodded,  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sarah watched as Jay and Craig started toward the door,  
  
"He is so sexy."  
  
Rae rolled her eyes and looked at Heather who nodded in agreement. Sarah looked at Rae and Amanda who looked at her as if she was insane,  
  
"Well, I think he is anyway."  
  
Rae scoffed,  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
The two guys came in the front door and Sarah froze,  
  
"Oh my gosh, here he comes."  
  
Heather gave Sarah a reassuring smile and Sarah walked up to Jay. He grinned at her,  
  
"Well, aren't you a little hottie?"  
  
Sarah didn't say a word, but planted a hot kiss on Jay's lips. She pulled away and walked back over to her friends, a bright red. Jay just stared at her in shock as Craig tried to hide his anger. Rae smirked at her,  
  
"You fuckin hooch."  
  
Sarah sighed and looked at the others as theyeach stole glances at Jay who was watching Sarah intently,  
  
"Guys," Sarah began,  
  
"Do you think he liked it?"  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Of course, he's a cocky asshole."  
  
Sarah sighed,  
  
"Hey, how about we go shopping?"  
  
Rae nodded and looked at Amanda,  
  
"We need to get back to school so I can get my truck."  
  
Sarah shrugged,  
  
"That's fine, but I have to stop by work first to get my check."  
  
Heather looked at Sarah, confused,  
  
"Where do you work?"  
  
Sarah replied, without any emotion,  
  
"Pole Position."  
  
Heather's jaw dropped,  
  
"The strip club?"  
  
Sarah nodded as the foursome walked out of Sheetz,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Amanda's eyes went wide,  
  
"You're a stripper?"  
  
Rae rolled her eyes and gently smacked Amanda's shoulder,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The two of them hurried from the parking lot as Sarah and Heather got into Sarah's deep metallic purple Del Sol.  
The foursome walked through a local mall and Sarah finally spoke,  
  
"Yeah, I'm a stripper."  
  
Amanda shuddered,  
  
"Why are you a stripper? That's like, ew."  
  
The older of the four shrugged,  
  
"How the hell do you think I pay for school?"  
  
Rae spoke as she looked over the clothes she bought from Hot Topic,  
  
"That's degrading to women."  
  
Sarah shook her head,  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Heather looked at Sarah, concerned,  
  
"What do you think my Dad'll say when he finds out," she asked. Steve was Sarah's uncle. Her biological mother was Steve's sister, but now she was adopted by Hulk Hogan (A/N: It was all her idea ... LoL), but kept her biological fathers name. Sarah looked at Heather,  
  
"He can never know. He would kick my ass."  
  
She then grinned,  
  
"As R Kelly says, keep it on the downlow, cause nobody has to know."  
  
Heather sighed,  
  
"Sarah, seriously, he's gonna find out somehow."  
  
Sarah shook her head,  
  
"It's not like I live with him."  
  
Heather shrugged as the group walked towards the exit of the mall,  
  
"Sarah, seriously, he's gonna find out somehow."  
  
Sarah shook her head,  
  
"I don't think he'll find out."  
  
Heather shrugged,  
  
"I'm just saying."  
  
The foursome seperated and walked to their vehicles.  
  
Author's Note: The chapter wasn't all that cool, but a couple new characters were introduced, and more was learned about Sarah. And what's Steve gonna do when he finds out his niece, works as a stripper? Ooh, you won't find out all that soon. So, be patient. REVIEW ... 


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in SOOOO LONG ... been busy ... and stuck ... hope you like ... Oh, it's like a month later ...  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Rae sat in her Drama the following day, watching as her flamboyant teacher, Rico, was acting out a scene with Charlie Haas. Rico, well, he didn't want his students to call him anything else. Rae and Shelton Benjamin were sitting in their seats, snickering as Rico was flailing all about with a little too much enthusiasm. Charlie on the other hand, seemed very nervous about being up there. Charlie was finally finished with the scene and quickly hurried back to his seat, which was between Rae and Shelton. Rae grinned and pocked Charlie in the ribs,  
  
"You're a born actor."  
  
Charlie smirked and looked at Rae,  
  
"And you're full of sh ... "  
  
"Charles," Rico's voice cut off. Charlie looked up, nervous as the rest of the tried to stifle their laughter. Rico put his hands on his hips,  
  
"That language is NOT allowed in my room, unless in a script."  
  
Rae smirked,  
  
"Charlie looked at Rae, offended, and said ... " she looked at Charlie and he smiled in realization,  
  
"And you're full of shit, Rae."  
  
The started laughing, Rae cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Rico. He laughed and nodded,  
  
"Very clever Ms. Calloway."  
  
Rae grinned and shrugged,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rico motioned down toward him,  
  
"Raechel, I would like you to act out Myrrhine and," he looked around the room and his eyes fell on Dave who was somewhat asleep,  
  
"Dave, you shall act as Cinesias!"  
  
Dave sat up and looked around,  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Rico smiled widely and waved down to the floor where he and Rae were standing. Dave walked down to them. Rico pointed to where he wanted them to begin and Dave hesistated for a moment,  
  
"Quick, oh! be quick! Life has no more charms for me since she left my house. I am sad, sad, when I go indoors; it all seems so empty; my victuals have lost their savour. And all because of this erection that I can't get rid of!"  
  
Rae bit back a grin and read her lines,  
  
"I love him, oh! I love him; but he won't let himself be loved. No! I shall not come."  
  
Dave rose his eyes from the script and looked at Rae before looking back down,  
  
"Myrrhine, my little darling Myrrhine, what are you saying? Come down to me quick."  
  
Rae shook her head quickly, and her voice was firm,  
  
"No indeed, not I."  
  
Dave really got into his part and his face grew frustrated,  
  
"I call you, Myrrhine, Myrrhine; won't you please come?"  
  
Rae got into her character and pouted slightly,  
  
"Why should you call me? You do not want me."  
  
Dave's eyes went wide as he approached Rae,  
  
"Not want you! Why, here I stand, stiff with desire!"  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
She turned as if she was going to leave, but Dave grabbed her shoulder,  
  
"Oh! Myrrhine, Myrrhine, in our child's name, hear me; at any rate hear the child! Little lad, call your mother."  
  
Rico called off from the side,  
  
"Mamma, mamma, mamma!"  
  
The snickered and Dave continued,  
  
"There, listen! Don't you pity the poor child? It's six days now you've never washed and never fed the child."  
  
Rae walked over to Rico and gently stroked his cheek,  
  
"Poor darling, your father takes mighty little care of you," she finished and shot a harsh look back at Dave. Dave walked over to Rae and gently touched her biceps,  
  
"Come down, dearest, come down for the child's sake".  
  
Rae nodded and turned back to Dave,  
  
"Ah! what a thing it is to be a mother! Well, well, we must come down, I suppose."  
  
Dave grinned as he looked down at the script, but Rae stalked toward him,  
  
"Why, how much younger and prettier she looks! And how she looks at me so lovingly! Her cruelty and scorn only redouble my passion."  
  
Rae turned from Dave and went back to Rico,  
  
"You are as sweet as your father is provoking! Let me kiss you, my treasure, mother's darling!"  
  
Dave walked toward her and his voice was now frustrated,  
  
"Ah! what a bad thing it is to let yourself be led away by other women! Why give me such pain and suffering, and yourself into the bargain?"  
  
Rae pulled back as Dave went to hold her,  
  
"Hands off, sir!"  
  
Dave groaned,  
  
"Everything is going to rack and ruin in the house."  
  
Rae shrugged and turned from Dave,  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Dave now tried to sound convincing,  
  
"But your web that's all being pecked to pieces by the cocks and hens, don't you care for that?"  
  
Rae's voice was now indifferent,  
  
"Precious little."  
  
Dave continued pressing, "And Aphrodite, whose mysteries you have not celebrated for so long? Oh! won't you please come back home?"  
  
Rae shook her head as she turned to look at Dave,  
  
"No, least, not till a sound treaty puts an end to the war."  
  
Dave smiled,  
  
"Well, if you wish it so much, why, we'll make it, your treaty."  
  
Rae smiled and nodded as she glanced up at Dave,  
  
"Well and good! When that's done, I will come home. Till then, I am bound by an oath."  
  
Dave stepped closer to her,  
  
"At any rate, lie with me for a little while."  
  
Rae shook her head quickly,  
  
"No, no, no," she hesitated for a moment,  
  
"But just the same I can't say I don't love you."  
  
Dave smiled at her as he inched closer to her,  
  
"You love me? Then why refuse to lie with me, my little girl, my sweet Myrrhine?"  
  
Rae's jaw dropped,  
  
"You must be joking! What, before the child!"  
  
Dave looked off to the side for a moment,  
  
"Manes, carry the lad home."  
  
He looked back at Rae,  
  
"There, you see, the child is gone; there's nothing to hinder us; won't you lie down now?"  
  
Rae groaned,  
  
"But, miserable man, where, where?"  
  
Dave smiled suggestively at her,  
  
"In the cave of Pan; nothing could be better."  
  
Rae tried to stall,  
  
"But how shall I purify myself before going back into the citadel?"  
  
Dave chuckled slightly,  
  
"Nothing easier! you can wash at the Clepsydra."  
  
Rae continued her stalling,  
  
"But my oath? Do you want me to perjure myself?"  
  
"I'll take all responsibility; don't worry."  
  
Rae nodded sharply,  
  
"Well, I'll be off, then, and find a bed for us."  
  
Dave shook his head as he ran his fingertops down her toned biceps,  
  
"There's no point in that; surely we can lie on the ground."  
  
Rae felt a shiver go through her body and pulled away,  
  
"No, no! even though you are bad, I don't like your lying on the bare earth."  
  
Rico stepped toward them,  
  
"Great! You two that was, surperb!"  
  
He looked at the rest of the ,  
  
"Well, come on, give them a hand," he demanded and started clapping for the two of them. The slowly joined in. Rae and Dave exchanged amused glances. Rae got caught in his eyes for a moment, but quickly tore them away and looked down at the floor.  
At the same time that Rae and Dave were acting in Drama , Heather was staring at her teacher for English with complete boredom. Her teacher was a fairly short man, Mr. Serenca. He was assistant defense coach for the football team and Heather found it amusing that the name embroidered on his jacket was "Tazz". Mr. Senerca was going on and on about an essay he had assigned for the students to write, about an event that changed their life,  
  
"Now I know some of youse will find this easier than da rest of ya."  
  
Heather smirked to herself, for an English teacher, Mr. Senerca had HORRIBLE grammer which Heather knew would drive Rae nuts 2nd semester when she had him. Heather leaned back in her chair and heard someone whisper her name. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Brock trying to get closer to her. She smirked, amused, Brock leaned forward in his seat,  
  
"Do you think we could get togethre sometime," he asked in a low whisper. Heather shook her head,  
  
"No, sorry."  
  
Brock's face fell,  
  
"You're still with Jeff, huh?"  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Yeah, we've been going out for like a good while now Brock."  
  
Brock nodded and then sat back in his chair. Heather rolled her eyes and turned around to pay attention to her teacher.  
Amanda and Randy sat in their Consumer Ed. , Randy was reaching forward and had a hold of Amandas hand. Amanda leaned back in her chair as Randy leaned forward on the desk. The was disturbed by yelling out in the hall, Randy immediately recognized the voice of John and jumped up from his seat. Amanda followed after him, wondering if the person John was yelling at was Rae. The ran to the door as Randy and Amanda walked out. John was yelling at someone, but it wasn't Rae, it was Dawn Marie. John threw up his hands in frustration,  
  
"Bitch, I've got a girlfriend now! I don't want your skank ass!"  
  
Dawn was persistant,  
  
"John, come on, you know you loved it ..."  
  
Amanda stepped forward,  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
John looked at Amanda, shocked that she had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Amanda glared at Dawn,  
  
"If Rae were here right now, you know you'd be unconscious, right?"  
  
Dawn scowled,  
  
"You think that slut could ... " John cut her off and stepped toward Dawn, forcing her against the lockers,  
  
"What did you call her," he screamed in her face. Dawn whimpered and shrank down. John stayed right in her face,  
  
"Don't you ever talk about her like that again! You're the fuckin slut!"  
  
Randy pulled John away from Dawn,  
  
"Come on man, let's get you some air."  
  
Amanda looked down at Dawn who was now on the floor watching as Randy led John away.  
Steve had come inside from doing some yard work. He looked around as he got a beer from the fridge,  
  
"Heather!"  
  
No answer, and Steve just shrugged it off. He opened his beer and went out the back door. A scream filled the house and Steve ran back inside. He looked around,  
  
"Heather," his voice panicked.  
  
He ran upstairs and found the bathroom door shut. He banged on the door, frantically, she remained quiet on the other side.  
Heather blocked out the banging on the door as she stared down at the test in her hands. How? She and Jeff were being careful. She then remembered a time about a month ago, it was just a spur of the moment thing, in the bathroom at the mall. Heather sighed heavily, what was her father going to say? What was JEFF going to say?! Heather opened the door of the bathroom and stared into the scared blue eyes of her father,  
  
"Daddy," she began. Steve looked at his daughter, she was so white, and her eyes seemed distant,  
  
"What's wrong," he asked, completely concerned for his daughters health. Heather swallowed and let her eyes travel down to look at the floor,  
  
"I'm pregnant," her voice was barely audible, but Steve heard her regardless. His face showed the shock he was in. He swallowed,  
  
"Are you happy about it?"  
  
Heather shrugged,  
  
"I mean, I've still got school and all, but yeah, I'm happy."  
  
Steve smiled and hugged his daughter tightly,  
  
"Then I'm happy too."  
  
Heather closed her eyes as she returned her fathers strong embrace. Steve felt ters coming,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Heather allowed tears to run down her cheeks,  
  
"I love you too daddy."  
  
She pulled from him,  
  
"I need to call Jeff, and have him over."  
  
Steve nodded and watched as his daughter walked away. He sighed heavily, true, she was still young to be having a kid, but Steve was happy for his daughter. He knew how much she loved kids and she would be a great mother. Steve swallowed a lump in his throat, she had a great mother herself. Steve leaned against the wall and allowed the tears to fall.  
  
Author's Note: Well, Heather is pregnant! :scream: Okay, enough of that ... next chap ... Sarah will be back, as will Rena ... For the most part, I want to concentrate on the three main relationships ... in the mean time ... REVIEW ... 


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Next chapter ... hope you like it ...  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Rae was out back setting up a table with all kinds of food. She fixed a couple vegetables on the vegetable try and then pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders. Her father was insane for wanting to have a cook-out at the end of October. Mark came outside carrying a container that Rae knew held steaks that were on marinade. Het started barking and bouncing around in the back yard and Rae knew there was someone in the driveway,  
  
"Be right back Dad."  
  
She ran to the gate and saw Amanda and Shawn get out of Shawns truck, with Angel right there with them. She smiled and opened the fence,  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Amanda smiled and hugged her friend before walking into the yard. Shawn smirked and tussled Raes hair,  
  
"How's it going Rae?"  
  
"Fine Shawn."  
  
Shawn walked over and started talking with Mark right away. Angel and Het took off into the backyard and started chasing each other. Amanda watched as Rae lit a cigarette; Mark yelled at his daughter,  
  
"You better not throw that in the grass, girl."  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"Gotcha Dad."  
  
Amanda smirked,  
  
"So who all is supposed to be coming today?"  
  
Rae exhaled a drag of her cigarette,  
  
"Heather, Steve, Jeff, John, Dave, Lita, Victoria, Sarah, and who ever the fuck else shows up."  
  
Amanda smiled and she and Rae went inside. Rae looked at Amanda once they went inside,  
  
"I called Randy and invited him."  
  
Amanda smiled brightly and hugged her friend tightly,  
  
"Thanks Rae."  
  
Rae nodded and tried to pull from Amanda,  
  
"Yeah, no problem."  
  
Amanda finally released Rae and Rae took a drag off her cigarette,  
  
"I know you two don't get to see each other a lot outside of school."  
  
Amanda nodded and looked toward the door,  
  
"Yeah, Dad is still all shitty about us dating," she said with a heavy sigh. Rae smirked,  
  
"Join the club."  
  
Amanda laughed as they walked back outside.  
Rae, Amanda, Heather, Lita, and Victoria were all standing in the corner of the yard talking when Raes Uncle Glenn came into the backyard. Rae smiled when saw her uncle and his huge Mastiff, Titan, with him. Rae walked over to her uncle,  
  
"Hey Uncle Glenn."  
  
Glenn nodded and watched as Titan ran off to play with Het, Angel, and Baby. He hugged his niece,  
  
"How's it going Rae?"  
  
Rae smiled and pulled from her uncle,  
  
"Fine. Can't wait until this school year is over."  
  
Glenn laughed,  
  
"How many times have you been to Vinces office this year?"  
  
Rae smirked,  
  
"I lost count after like, 50."  
  
Glenn laughed and tussled his nieces hair,  
  
"Well, I'm not surprised. You're a little hellraiser like your father was when he was younger."  
  
Rae sighed and looked over at her father who was drinking beer with Steve and Shawn,  
  
"Yeah, too bad he's all laid back now."  
  
Glenn shook his head,  
  
"Nah, he's just being a good father. I bet your old man hasn't told you about when we were in high school."  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"Nope, he won't talk about it with me."  
  
Glenn leaned down and whispered to her,  
  
"I'll tell ya sometime."  
  
Rae laughed and watched as her uncle walked over and joined her father by the grill. Rae walked back over and joined her friends just as Jeff was walking into the backyard. He smiled and joined Heather. He hugged her tightly and kissed her gently,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Heather smiled and hugged him in return,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jeff kissed Heathers stomach and spoke quietly,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Rae, Amanda, Lita, and Victoria looked at the couple in surprise. Heather smiled sheepishly as Jeff stood up. He looked at the four young women, and then to Heather,  
  
"I take it you haven't told 'em yet."  
  
Heather smiled and shook her head. She looked at her friends,  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Rae smirked,  
  
"No fuckin shit. I thought Jeff had lost his mind for a second, telling your stomach that he loves it."  
  
Amanda backhanded Raes bicep,  
  
"Stop."  
  
Lita smiled,  
  
"Well, congratulations you guys."  
  
Victoria nodded in agreement,  
  
"Yeah, congrats."  
  
Heather nodded and smiled as Jeff put an arm around her shoulder,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"What'd your dad say," Amanda asked after she swallowed a drink of her Pepsi. Heather smiled,  
  
"He's happy about it."  
  
Rae smirked as she exhaled a cloud of blue-gray smoke,  
  
"My dad would kill John if I got pregnant."  
  
Amanda nodded in agreement,  
  
"Yeah, dad would make sure Randy couldn't even have kids."  
  
Rae patted her friend on the back,  
  
"He'll come around."  
  
Amanda sighed,  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Just then Dave came into the yard and Raes looked down at the ground. The girls looked at each other and then Amanda grabbed Raes arm, dragging her toward the house.  
Inside, the girls immediately started questioning Rae. Heather was first,  
  
"What the hell is up with you two?"  
  
Rae shook her head, quickly,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Bullshit," Amanda declared. Lita nodded in agreement,  
  
"Yeah Rae, you usually are all buddy buddy with Dave, what happened?"  
  
Rae sighed and looked at her friends,  
  
"Yesterday in Drama, Dave and I acted out a scene from Lysistrata. He touched me, and I ..."  
  
Heather crossed her arms over her chest,  
  
"Spill."  
  
Rae swallowed,  
  
"I shivered."  
  
Victorias jaw dropped,  
  
"You LIKE Dave?"  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"No, I can't. He's like my brother. We've known each other for almost as long as I've known you guys. I can't like Dave like that."  
  
Lita shrugged,  
  
"Don't matter, that's how Matt, Jeff, and I were, and ..." Rae cut her off,  
  
"I don't like Dave like that. It's just ..."  
  
"What," Victoria cut her off. Rae sighed and shook her head,  
  
"I have no clue what I'm saying. Dave and I have been so close for so long ..."  
  
"Maybe you're meant for each other," Heather added.  
  
Rae scoffed,  
  
"I'm 18! Ain't no way in hell I've found the guy I wanna be with right now."  
  
Amanda cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"What about John?"  
  
"John's great and I love being with him, but I don't think I want to spend the rest of my life with him."  
  
Heather caught a glimpse outside and smirked,  
  
"Speak of the devil."  
  
Rae looked out the window and spotted John, Randy, and Dave standing together and talking. Rae sighed heavily,  
  
"Shit," she said barely loud enough for her friends to answer.  
The girls walked back outside and headed over toward the guys. Amanda hugged Randy tightly and they shared a quick, but meaningful kiss. Rae wrapped her arms around John and hugged him. She quickly pulled away when she caught wind of a strange perfume. She looked at John, and he averted his eyes so they didn't meet her own. Rae growled and punched him right in the face. Sarah walked into the backyard with Jay and saw Rae nail John in the face. Jay smirked,  
  
"Looks like we came at the right time."  
  
Rae slapped John,  
  
"How the fuck could you?!"  
  
John swallowed,  
  
"Rae..."  
  
"No, fuck you John! You wanted me for so fuckin long, huh?! And you fuck around on me!"  
  
Marks eyes went wide when he heard his daughter screaming at John. Dave could feel the anger rising in him. Raes anger faded and she suddenly felt hurt and very betrayed, she hated that feeling, she felt vulnerable. She stormed into the house as tears started to burn. Her five friends followed her inside. She was going to need some comforting. Randy looked at John, apalled,  
  
"You cheated on her?!"  
  
John shook his head,  
  
"No, it wasn't like that."  
  
"What the fuck was it like," Dave demanded. John grew nervous, he knew how much Dave thought of Rae like a sister. John opened his mouth to speak, but Dave didn't give him the chance. He tackled him to the ground and repeatedly punched him in the face. John tried to get Dave off him, but it was useless. Dave picked John up and threw him into the fence. No one dared to try and stop him. Glenn looked at Mark,  
  
"You're just gonna let this happen?!"  
  
Mark sighed and walked over to Dave; he ripped him away from John and seperated the two young men. Randy helped his friend up and John wiped the blood from his lip and a cut above his eye. Dave tried to get to John again, but Mark kept him back,  
  
"Dave, that's enough," he growled. Dave finally calmed and stopped struggling against Mark. He nodded and watched as John took off through the gate, pushing Jay out of the way.  
  
Author's Note: :sobs: He cheated on me! That son-of-a ... :cries: I still love him though ... Dave kicked his ass ... :big grin: ... anyway, next chapter will have Raes reaction to this, and we'll find out who John cheated with. Be prepared for Rae to kick some serious ass in a few chapters. 


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: This isn't as long as the last chap, but it's fairly long, hope you like it ...  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Rae was laying on her bed, crying her heart out. Her friends tried as hard as they could to comfort her. It was useless, she was hurt beyond words. John had told her that he had wanted her for so long, and now, he cheated on her. Rae really cared about John, but she wasn't going to take that kind of shit, from ANYONE. Amanda got an idea,  
  
"How about the five of us get stay here tonight ..."  
  
Sarah cut her off,  
  
"Four, I've got to work."  
  
Lita looked at the object of her brothers obsession, oddly,  
  
"Work?"  
  
Sarah nodded,  
  
"Yeah, ask your brother."  
  
Litas eyes went wide,  
  
"Craig is a bouncer at the strip club. You mean ..."  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Yeah, my cousin is a stripper."  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"Who cares? Now the FOUR of us can stay here with Rae tonight, rent some movies, and have a little sleep over."  
  
Heather nodded in agreement,  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Rae sighed heavily as she stopped crying,  
  
"Good deal."  
  
Victoria gently rubbed Raes back,  
  
"Look, I know you really care about John and all, but if this is how your relationship is going to be, then it isn't worth it."  
  
Rae nodded and she wiped her eyes,  
  
"Yeah, you're right."  
  
She sat up,  
  
"I don't deserve this shitty kind of treatment, but I'm gonna find out who he fucked."  
  
Amanda swallowed nervously,  
  
"Well, I highly doubt it was Dawn."  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"I don't give a fuck who it was, they're gonna get the ass kickin of a life time."  
  
"Well, now that you and John are done, you could move on and get with Dave," Lita quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, she didn't mean to say that aloud. Rae looked at her friend as if she was insane,  
  
"I told you already, Dave is a friend. Nothing more ... "  
  
"Nothing less," Amanda added.  
  
Rae sighed heavily and shook her head,  
  
"I love him, but like a brother, that's all."  
  
The others looked at her, totally unconvinced, but Rae didn't retract her statement or change what she said. Inside, Rae was unsure if she only loved Dave as a brother or maybe more.  
The five young women were lougning around the TV room in the basement, watching 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'. Rae smirked and leaned back in the recliner, which is what she called as her 'bed' for the evening. Lita looked at Rae who was thoroughly enjoying the movie,  
  
"Why the hell are we watching THIS?"  
  
Rae smiled and looked at Lita,  
  
"The bloodier, the better."  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"You and your gory movies."  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"They give me ideas."  
  
The others looked at her shocked, and nervous. Rae burst out laughing,  
  
"I'm kidding guys."  
  
The four other girls laughed nervously. Rae was honestly joking, but in the back of her mind she would've loved to seriously hurt a few people in her life, mainly one. Rae swallowed as she thought about her mother. Amanda stopped the movie and looked at Rae,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rae shook her head and looked at her friends,  
  
"You guys remember the summer before 1st grade and my Dad threw that little pool party for me and my friends?"  
  
Amanda nodded when she remembered the events of that day,  
  
"Yeah, I remember."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. Rae sighed,  
  
"I just thought of that and about what Rena did."  
  
Victoria nodded,  
  
"Yeah, that was fucked up."  
  
Rae nodded as she remembered.  
  
Flashback   
  
A six year old Rae and her friends were playing out in the backyard while Mark stood at the grill. Parents were there and who knows how many kids were there. Rena came strutting into the backyard wearing some revealing leopard print bikini, completely trashed. Mark walked over and quietly tried to get his wife to go back inside and change her outfit, but Rena refused and started yelling. Mark left her alone and went back to the grill, giving Rae an apologetic look. Even at 6, she knew her mother wasn't the classiest woman around. What happened next is what set Mark off. Glenn was standing right next to Mark, talking about anything he could think of and Mark was listening to his brother intently. Rena walked up and smacked Glenns ass. She then got really close to him and pressed up against him. Mark went off,  
  
"God damn it Rena, get in the house!"  
  
Rena slapped Mark across the face,  
  
"Don't you talk to me like that you over-bearing jackass!"  
  
Rae closed her eyes, this was nothing new in her house. Her parents fought constantly. A young Heather, Amanda, Lita, and Victoria, even at this age, tried to comfort their friend. Mark and Rena didn't quit,  
  
"This is a kids party," Mark yelled right in his wifes face. Rena slapped him again,  
  
"You're a worthless husband!"  
  
Mark just looked at her, doing his damndest not to hit her back,  
  
"I may be a worthless husband, but at least I'm a decent parent," he said though gritted teeth. He then noticed Rae crying and being hugged by her friends. Mark pushed pass Rena and grabbed his daughter up into his arms. Rena threw her arms up in frustration,  
  
"Of fuckin course! That little brat means more to you than anything!"  
  
Mark covered his daughters ears, knowing that he was going to yell as loudly as he could, he was unable to control himself,  
  
"You're damn right she does! She oughta mean the same to you, but no! You're a worthless slut that doesn't deserve to be a mother!"  
  
Rae wrapped her arms around her fathers neck as Rena stormed inside. She knew that Mark didn't want her to think poorly of her mother, but Rae already did, long before this argument. She was only 6, and already she hated her mother, and wanted her gone, forever.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Heather looked at Rae, confused,  
  
"What made you think of that?"  
  
Rae shrugged as she got up to walk outside, so she could smoke,  
  
"I have no fuckin idea."  
  
The foursome watched as Rae walked outside, slamming the door behind her. Amanda sighed and looked down at the floor, she was really worried about Rae. She was a little amused when Rae called her after Rena came back, but now, she was acting different. She didn't seem to be the same anymore, and Amanda wasn't sure why.  
  
Author's Note: :growls: She's such a bitch! I fucking hate having her as my "mom" ... I'm so glad my real mom is nothing like that whore. Anyway, next chapter, you WILL find out who John cheated with, and for all you oddballs, no, it's not Rena ... :shudders: ... that's just gross. Anyway, REVIEW ... later ... 


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, been up at my sis' for a few days, and haven't had time to write. Hope you like this chapter ...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
John was at his locker with Brock the following Monday. He had felt bad after he had cheated, but the look of pain and betrayal in Rae's eyes made him feel worse. And Randy was refusing to speak with him. Brock leaned against the lockers,  
  
"Man, get over her. It's not like she was anything special."  
  
John slammed his locker door shut and glared at Brock,  
  
"Watch what the fuck you say."  
  
Brock looked at John, confused. He had never really cared about a girl before, and now, he was getting pissy with him over Rae. John sighed,  
  
"I don't blame her for punching me."  
  
"You fuckin deserved it," her familiar voice interjected. John turned around and saw Rae standing there with Heather, Amanda, Lita, and Victoria. He went to speak, but Rae cut him off,  
  
"You fuckin owe me. Tell me who the hell the little whore was."  
  
Brock looked at John,  
  
"You don't owe her a damn thing."  
  
Heather put her hands on her hips,  
  
"No one fuckin asked you, meat head."  
  
Rae ignored her friend and Brock, keeping her eyes fixed on John,  
  
"You better fuckin tell me."  
  
John sighed and looked down at the floor, knowing Rae's intent once he told her,  
  
"Torrie," his voice was barely audible. Amanda's jaw dropped and Heather shook her head. Rae narrowed her dark eyes,  
  
"You cheated on me with **that** whore?!"  
  
John remained silent. Lita and Victoria looked at each other, worried, as Rae began seething. Rae slapped John hard across the face before storming off. Her friends were close behind. John growled and punched his locker before walking off. Brock shook his head and followed after him.  
Amanda kept up with Rae as she was searching the halls,  
  
"Rae, this isn't going to help anything. You and John are broken up. There's no point in you getting suspended."  
  
Rae ignored Amanda and finally spotted Torrie by her locker with Trish and Stacy. She stopped and just glared at the skanky blonde. Heather walked up and spotted Torrie,  
  
"Well?"  
  
Rae cracked her neck and then stormed over to where Torrie was standing. Trish and Stacy spotted Rae before Torrie and backed away. Torrie froze when Rae's shadow fell over her. She went to speak as she turned around. Rae grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the lockers. Torrie fell on the floor and held her head as she started crying. Rae picked her up and punched her in the stomach, repeatedly. Trish and Stacy just watched, stunned, as Amanda, Heather, Lita, and Victoria walked over, not really caring. Rae slammed Torrie against the lockers and stared hard at her,  
  
"You fuckin whore! You fucked the wrong guy!"  
  
She then punched Torrie right in the face, busting her nose. Amanda leaned against the wall as Rae started stomping Torrie. Heather shook her head,  
  
"Such violence."  
  
Lita and Victoria started laughing. Sarah came running out of nowhere and grabbed Rae, pulling her away from Torrie. Rae struggled to get to Torrie,  
  
"Sarah, fuckin lemme go! I ain't finished!"  
  
Sarah pushed Rae against a wall,  
  
"Stop it! She ain't worth you gettin suspended over! She's just a spoiled little slut."  
  
Rae growled, but stopped fighting Sarah's hold. Sarah released Rae as the other girls walked over. Heather looked at Sarah,  
  
"Nice."  
  
Sarah shrugged,  
  
"I know."  
  
Sarah jumped when someone smacked her right on the ass. She spun around and saw her "mentor" Ric Flair wink at her. Sarah then jumped on Flair, knocking him to the floor. She started punching him in the face,  
  
"You fuck!"  
  
The five younger girls watched in shock as Sarah repeatedly punched Flair. Heather went to stop her cousin, but Rae grabbed her,  
  
"Duh! Pregnant!"  
  
Heather rolled her eyes as Rae let her go. She grabbed Sarah by her shoulders and ripped her off Flair. She was about to say something when a voice she was all too familiar with silenced everyone in the hallway,  
  
"What the hell is going on around here?!"  
  
Rae sighed heavily, knowing she was in for it, and turned to face Vince. She smirked, smugly,  
  
"Not much Vince. Just hangin out before class."  
  
Vince looked over at Torrie who was being helped up by Trish and Stacy. He then looked at Flair who was wiping blood from his face. His eyes then fell on Rae and Sarah,  
  
"Ms. Calloway, and Ms. Stryder, go to my office, now!"  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"See ya in a few Vinnie Mac."  
  
She and Sarah then walked down the hall toward the office. Vince then helped Ric to his feet,  
  
"You've got some explaining to do."  
  
He then looked at Torrie who wiped blood from her face,  
  
"Torrie, go to my office."  
  
Torrie whined and then stomped off down the hall. Dave walked up and joined the four other girls,  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
Amanda smirked,  
  
"Rae."  
  
Dave laughed softly and shook his head,  
  
"No shit. But what happened?"  
  
Lita crossed her arms over her chest,  
  
"Rae beat the shit out of Torrie, and then Sarah beat up Flair, he smacked her ass."  
  
Dave looked at Lita in surprise and then watched as Vince walked down the hall, yelling at Flair who was right next to him. Victoria smirked,  
  
"Wonder what Mark's gonna say about this."  
  
Heather smirked and stuck out her hand, mocking Mark,  
  
"Two weeks!"  
  
Amanda smirked and shook her head,  
  
"More like three."  
  
Rae was relaxing in one of the chairs, with Sarah next to her, as Torrie was in Vince's office. Sarah looked at Rae,  
  
"Why the hell did you beat her ass?"  
  
Rae sighed,  
  
"She's a slut."  
  
"You think I am, you gonna beat my ass too?"  
  
Rae shook her head and became serious,  
  
"Don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Sarah shrugged,  
  
"Whatever."  
  
The door to Vince's office opened and Torrie walked out; she smirked smugly at Rae. It took every ounce of strength Rae had not to go after her again. Vince then looked at Rae,  
  
"Raechel Calloway, now!"  
  
Rae got up and walked into Vince's office. Sarah sighed and leaned back against her chair, wondering what was going to happen to her. It wasn't exactly acceptable for a student teacher to beat the hell out of their mentor.  
After school, Heather walked into her house and found her father at the dining room table, drinking a beer and reading an outdoors magazine. Heather sighed and shook her head before walking up to her room. She picked up her phone off her nightstand and dialed a phone number. She waited and then heard Mark's angry voice answer,  
  
"She can't come to the phone!"  
  
Heather swallowed,  
  
"Uhm, hi, can you just tell Rae that I called?"  
  
"Oh sorry Heather, yeah I'll tell her."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She then hung up the phone and sat on her bed. She wanted to know what Vince told Rae, and Sarah. She then jumped off her bed and went downstairs. Steve was still at the table,  
  
"Dad, what's Sarah's number?"  
  
Steve nodded toward the kitchen,  
  
"It's on the fridge."  
  
Heather walked over and found her cousin's phone number on the refrigerator. She took it down and walked over to the phone. She dialed the number and waited for her cousin to answer. None. The answering machine came on and Heather left a message,  
  
"Hey Sarah, it's Heather. I just wanted to know what Vince said. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Steve looked at his daughter oddly as she hung up the phone,  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
Heather sighed and looked at her father,  
  
"Sarah beat up Flair today."  
  
"What the hell possessed her to do a dumb ass thing like that?!"  
  
"He slapped her ass."  
  
Steve's eyes went wide,  
  
"What?!"  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Yeah, but she took care of it Dad, don't worry."  
  
Steve shook his head and watched as his daughter went back upstairs to her room.  
Rae whipped her school yearbook across her bedroom,  
  
"Stupid fuckin school!"  
  
Het just laid his head down on the floor as the yearbook landed near his feet. Rae sat down on her bed and sighed,  
  
"That fuckin asshole," she growled, referring to her principal. She fell back onto her bed,  
  
"Fuckin suspended for 5 days."  
  
Het got up and walked over to the edge of Rae's bed. Rae patted the bed and Het jumped up. He laid down next to her and Rae scratched his ears,  
  
"You're fuckin lucky."  
  
Het licked her cheek and laid his head down next to her. Rae sighed and stared up at the ceiling. There was a knock on her door and Rae rolled her eyes,  
  
"We're closed!"  
  
"Damn it, open the door!"  
  
Rae got up and nearly ripped the door from it's hindges,  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Mark sighed and leaned against the doorframe,  
  
"Rae, I have let you get away with too much for too damn long. Now, walking over and beating the shit out of some girl, because your boyfriend decided to cheat on you, isn't acceptable."  
  
Rae rolled her eyes,  
  
"Maybe not to you."  
  
Mark shook his head, trying not to show his frustration and anger,  
  
"Maybe it's my fault for allowing you to grow up how you did."  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"Isn't your fault my mother is a no good whore."  
  
Mark shook his head again,  
  
"I'm not talking about that. I shouldn't have been so damn easy on you, maybe you wouldn't be getting in so much fuckin trouble at school."  
  
"Yeah, I had it so fuckin easy."  
  
Mark sighed,  
  
"Well, I can tell you're not going to fuckin listen."  
  
"Why the hell should I?"  
  
"Because I'm your father, damn it, and you need to respect me."  
  
"Dad, I respect you, but I think you doing all this stupid shit is just retarded."  
  
She closed the door and shook her head. She walked over and laid back down on her bed.  
  
Author's Note: Well, what'd you think? Lemme know ... REVIEW ... later ... 


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: CAN WE SAY "FINALLY?!" I can't believe I didn't update this sooner, I've been a little stuck, and Heather helped me a little, which was what I needed. I hope y'all like this chapter ... again, I'm terribly sorry for how long it took to update ...  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Heather, Jeff, Rae, Dave, Amanda and Randy all stood in front of Heather's house as a yellow moving van backed into the driveway. Steve came out of the house and looked at the six friends,  
  
"Well, don't ya'll just stand there, start moving the stuff into the house."  
  
They all groaned and headed for the van. Steve grabbed Heather's arm,  
  
"Not you," he said pointing to her round stomach. Heather just smiled at her father and nodded. Rae and Dave carried a huge, heavy box, with Rae on one end and Dave on the other. Rae looked at Jeff as she and Dave carried it away from the moving van,  
  
"What the hell do you got in here," she asked through clenched teeth. Jeff smiled as he grabbed one of the boxes, marked 'clothes',  
  
"Stuff for my sculptures."  
  
He hopped out of the back of the van and walked into the house. Rae growled and looked at Dave as they walked through the gate into the backyard to take Jeff's stuff into the basement,  
  
"Figures we'd pick the heaviest damn box."  
  
Dave tried to laugh as he slowly walked backwards down the concrete steps leading to the basement door which was left open for this purpose. He and Rae sat the box down and took a moment to catch their breath. Dave looked over at Rae,  
  
"Rae, I was wondering, next month, school's having that holiday dance, and I, uh ... uhm ..."  
  
Rae cocked an eyebrow and looked at Dave, amused,  
  
"You askin me out Dave?"  
  
Dave looked up at Rae and smiled,  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
Rae smiled as she thought for a moment, it had been 2 weeks since she and John broke up, she didn't want to rush into anything so soon, but Dave was her best guy friend. She looked up at him and nodded,  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go with you."  
  
Dave grinned and Rae smiled at him. She then started back toward the door,  
  
"We better get back out there before Steve eats us alive."  
  
Dave laughed and nodded, before following Rae out the door.  
Amanda and Randy walked into the spare bedroom, where Steve had demanded Jeff sleep if he were to be living in the Austin house. Amanda dropped the box she was carrying onto the floor, hoping that there was nothing fragile in it. Randy sat his box down beside the one Amanda had dropped. He looked up at her, keeping his eyes fixed on her as he slowly straightened up,  
  
"Amanda, about the holiday dance."  
  
Amanda looked at Randy with a smile, having a general idea of where this was going. The previous week at school, people had been buzzing about the dance, and were picking their dates. Randy smiled adoringly at her,  
  
"How about you and I go together."  
  
Amanda smirked,  
  
"I should damn well expect you to ask me, after all, you are my boyfriend."  
  
Randy smiled and kissed Amanda softly on her lips,  
  
"I wouldn't ask anyone else to go."  
  
"If you did, you're ass would be handed to you," she replied with a grin. She then nodded toward the door,  
  
"Let's go before Steve gets on us for 'slacking'."  
  
Randy nodded in agreement and followed Amanda out of the room.  
Jeff fell onto the couch after everyone had left, and all his stuff was in the house. Heather smiled down at him,  
  
"Tired?"  
  
Rae, Amanda, Randy, and Dave walked into the house,  
  
"Damn right he's tired, we all are," Rae said with a smirk as the foursome walked into the kitchen and started into the food that Steve had set out for them. Jeff smirked and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Heather and pulled her down into his lap,  
  
"Heather?"  
  
Heather looked at Jeff and smiled,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Jeff kissed her softly on the lips,  
  
"I have to tell you something."  
  
Heather looked at him, and cocked a questioning eyebrow,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Jeff smiled and shook his head,  
  
"It's nothing bad," his smile faded, "at least I don't think it is."  
  
He took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes, getting lost the brown irises for a moment. Heather gazed into his green eyes and smiled before kissing his forehead,  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Jeff snapped out of his state of mind and looked at Heather with a warm smile,  
  
"I love you."  
  
Heather's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in shock, she was NOT expecting that. Sure, she had HOPED for it, but she was not ready for it. She smiled slightly and then kissed Jeff again,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Rae leaned against the counter and looked at Amanda as she chomped down onto a carrot,  
  
"Ain't they just adorable," she said in a mocking tone. Amanda shook her head and flicked Rae's ear,  
  
"Leave 'em alone."  
  
Rae shrugged and looked back at her two friends. Dave leaned against the wall and looked from Heather and Jeff to Rae. He watched her every move, and found her amazing. Randy wrapped his arms around Amanda's waist and kissed her neck. Amanda smiled and melted back against Randy. Randy rested his chin on Amanda's shoulder,  
  
"Do you think we'll get like that?"  
  
Amanda smiled and turned to look at Randy,  
  
"I hope so."  
  
Randy took Amanda into his arms and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply. Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Rae and Dave looked at Amanda and Randy, then to each other. They both shook their head and rolled their eyes. Rae kept her eyes away from Dave, feeling the blush creeping to her cheeks. Steve came in the front door,  
  
"Alright, hands off each other, this ain't no damn love connection."  
  
Rae and Dave started laughing. Rae took a drink of her bottle of water,  
  
"Good one Steve."  
  
Steve smirked,  
  
"Rae, your dad is out there, waiting for ya."  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"Alright, see y'all later."  
  
She then grabbed a handful of raw vegetables and headed out the front door. Dave nodded,  
  
"I think I'm going to head home too."  
  
Steve nodded,  
  
"See ya Dave."  
  
"Good night Mr. Austin."  
  
When everyone had cleared out, Jeff yawned and stretched. He looked at Heather,  
  
"I'm gonna turn in."  
  
Heather nodded and then kissed Jeff lightly on his lips,  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
Jeff started toward the stairs and patted his leg, his four dogs were right there and followed him upstairs. Heather watched him go and looked back at Steve. She sighed heavily,  
  
"Dad, how come Jeff has to sleep in the spare room."  
  
Steve cracked a beer and sat down in the living room,  
  
"Cus, I said so."  
  
"It's so unfair."  
  
Steve looked up at his daughter,  
  
"I don't think it is, and this is my house."  
  
Heather kneeled down next to the chair and looked up at her father, pleadingly,  
  
"Daddy, please."  
  
Steve shook his head and took a drink of his beer,  
  
"No, Heather."  
  
Heather's bottom lip started to quiver and Steve just looked at her out of the corner of his eye,  
  
"Heather, don't ..."  
  
Heather started to whimper and Steve looked at her,  
  
"Heather Michelle Austin, do not try that ... "  
  
Heather forced the tears to roll down her cheeks, and Steve couldn't stand that sight. He couldn't stand to see his baby girl cry. He let out a heavy sigh and caved,  
  
"Alright! He can sleep in your room."  
  
Heather's face brightened,  
  
"Thank you Daddy."  
  
She hugged him tightly and then ran upstairs. Steve shook his head,  
  
"Ya'd think a fella would learn."  
  
He relaxed back against the chair and took a drink of his beer.  
  
**Author's Note**: That last part was Heather's idea, with the fake crying and all, I liked it, so I had to use it. Hope y'all liked it, and I hope to update sooner. REVIEW ... until next time ... 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note**: Dun dun dun ... ::drum roll:: ... look out now! It's another chapter! Wooooooo! Okay, I'm good ... the one and only whore will make her return in this chapter, but it's short ... hope y'all like it ...  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Rae, Heather, and Amanda walked into school the Monday following Jeff moving in with the Austins. Jeff was right there with Heather, keeping close to her at all times. Rae noticed looks that people were giving the soon to be parents and spotted Adam Copeland and Brock talking near Brock's locker. She looked at Amanda and Heather,  
  
"I'll be right back," she said, and hurried off before her friends could get a word in. Rae walked over to Adam, trying her hardest to ignore Brock,  
  
"What the hell is up with everyone staring at Heather and Jeff?"  
  
Adam looked at Brock and Brock just smirked,  
  
"You mean your best friend didn't tell you what happened at John's party."  
  
Rae looked at Brock as if he had lost his mind,  
  
"Yeah, she and Jeff hooked up."  
  
Adam shook his head and forced Rae to look away from Brock, by taking her shoulder and turning her away from him,  
  
"Brock's saying that he and Heather hooked up at John's party, at the beginning of the year, and that he and her have been 'getting together' every now and then. He's also saying that Heather's not pregnant with Jeff's kid."  
  
Rae's eyes went almost black, as the irises seemed to grow darker with anger. She spun around and lunged for Brock, only to have Adam hold her back,  
  
"You son-of-a-bitch," she screamed, trying to get free of Adam's hold. Brock looked at her with a devious smirk,  
  
"Hey, I'm not saying anything that isn't true."  
  
Rae growled as Adam released her when Amanda came over,  
  
"Heather would NEVER lower herself to sleep with someone like you," she barked. Amanda looked from Rae to Brock,  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Rae looked at Amanda,  
  
"Let's get out of here. I'll tell you in a few, but right now, I think I'm gonna be sick."  
  
Amanda followed Rae as she stormed away from Brock, pushing people out of her way in the process. When they turned the corner, leading to the hallway where the two couples, Rae, and Dave would hang out in the morning, Amanda grabbed Rae and pushed her against the wall,  
  
"What the hell was all that about?"  
  
Rae pushed Amanda's hands off her shoulders,  
  
"That worthless fuck is saying that Heather is pregnant with HIS kid, not Jeff's."  
  
Randy walked over just as Rae was finishing her sentence,  
  
"Do you think it's true?"  
  
Amanda spun around and looked at Randy as if he had lost his mind, while Rae tried her hardest not to jump on Randy for even asking something like that,  
  
"What the hell Randy," Amanda nearly yelled.  
  
"Of course it isn't true," Rae finished, through gritted teeth. Randy smiled sheepishly,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rae shook her head and stormed over to her locker. She nearly ripped it from the wall when she opened it and threw her books into it, not caring. Jeff looked at her,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rae stopped and kept her eyes fixed on the floor,  
  
"Heather."  
  
Heather looked at Rae, concerned,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Rae swallowed and looked at her friend,  
  
"People are gonna be sayin shit about you."  
  
"What the fuck for," Heather asked, completely confused. Rae sighed heavily, "Brock is saying your kid, well, it's his," she finished turning around to lean against the locker next to her own. Heather's jaw dropped,  
  
"I never even touched him!"  
  
Rae nodded slowly,  
  
"I know chica, but still, it's what he's saying."  
  
Jeff sighed and ran his hand through his hair,  
  
"What the hell are we supposed to do?"  
  
Heather looked at Jeff, concerned,  
  
"You don't believe him, do you?"  
  
Jeff shook his head and gently grabbed Heather's upper arms,  
  
"Of course not. I know you wouldn't do something like that."  
  
Rae growled,  
  
"I'd love to..."  
  
"Rae," Amanda began as she walked over,  
  
"You don't need to be getting into another fight. Remember what McMahon told you, one more fight, and you're expelled."  
  
Rae looked at Amanda,  
  
"You think I give a shit about what that prick says?!"  
  
She then slammed her locker door shut and a voice from behind her, startled her,  
  
"You should."  
  
Rae turned and sighed heavily,  
  
"What's it matter Dave? We all know that whether I get expelled, suspended, or by some miracle of God, graduate, my life is already played out for me. I'm just gonna be stuck here in this shithole of a town, and work somewhere, like Rite Aid."  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"Not if you do something about it. Everyone has expectations of you..."  
  
"Yeah, and they suck," Rae said with a heavy sigh. Amanda shook her head,  
  
"I highly doubt your dad's expectations are as low as you think."  
  
Rae sighed and shrugged,  
  
"Dad'll be happy if I just graduate."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"So, not only meet your father's expectations, exceed them."  
  
Rae cocked an eyebrow,  
  
"You should be some kind of motivational speaker."  
  
Amanda smiled,  
  
"Really?"  
  
Rae nodded as the bell rang, signaling that it was time for the students to get to their first period class,  
  
"Yeah Amanda, you motivated me, but probably not in the way you planned."  
  
Amanda watched her go,  
  
"Wait, what do you mean?"  
  
She and Heather bid "bye" to their boyfriends and Amanda ran to catch up with Rae. Heather sighed and Dave smirked at her,  
  
"I'll walk with ya."  
  
Heather smiled up at Dave,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
The four friends took their seats in Chemistry class and Rae propped her feet up under Heather's desk. Amanda tapped Rae on the shoulder, but Rae only started laughing and shook her head.  
That evening, Heather and Jeff were in Heather's room, listening to the radio, and doing their homework, seriously, when there was a knock on the door. Jeff got up and opened the door, he smiled when he saw Steve standing there,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Steve nodded,  
  
"I just wanted to let you two know that I'm gonna be going out tonight."  
  
Heather nodded and Steve left the doorway. Jeff shut the door and Heather sighed heavily as she dropped her pen on her bed. Jeff walked over and sat down next to her,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Heather shook her head,  
  
"He always does this. I don't like him always going out to the damn bar."  
  
"Say something," Jeff said, bluntly. Heather shook her head,  
  
"No, it always turns into this huge argument, and he'll leave anyway, but he'll leave pissed off."  
  
Jeff sighed and wrapped an arm around Heather's shoulders. Heather shook her head and looked down at her homework,  
  
"Help me," she whined. Jeff laughed and kissed her forehead.  
Steve was sitting at the bar in Hall's Bar & Grille drinking a beer, and thinking to himself when a voice came from behind him,  
  
"Hey Steve," the feminine voice purred. Steve looked up and rolled his eyes before looking back at his beer,  
  
"What do you want Rena?"  
  
She sat down next to him and smiled,  
  
"I was just wondering if you could use some company."  
  
Steve scoffed,  
  
"Not from the likes of you."  
  
Rena sighed,  
  
"Everyone is still so bent out of shape about me. No one can honestly believe that I might've changed while I was gone."  
  
Steve rolled his eyes,  
  
"Well, people should be bent outta shape about you. You took off on your daughter when she was 6, and come back 12 years later."  
  
He looked at Rena,  
  
"Why did you come back? That grease ball finally realize that you were just good for one thing?"  
  
Rena scoffed,  
  
"Funny Steve."  
  
Steve chuckled at his own insult and took another drink of his beer. Rena scooted closer to him,  
  
"I came back to see if Rae would give me another chance, but she's too damn stubborn, like her father," obvious disdain for Mark was apparent in the last three words. Steve smirked,  
  
"That's a good thing. Mark is a good guy. He's been a helluva role model for Rae, much better than you've been."  
  
Rena sighed and nodded,  
  
"Mark has always been a good father."  
  
Steve looked at Rena, suspiciously for a moment, then when she started to cry, he felt bad. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe (::cough 'yeah right' cough::) Rena was sincere. Steve sighed heavily,  
  
"Rena, lemme order you a drink."  
  
Rena sniffled and nodded. She looked up at Steve with a smile, a smile that Rae would have loved to slap off her mother's face.  
  
**Author's Note**: So, what's gonna happen with Steve and Rena? Chica, don't get pissed off too bad. What did Amanda motivate Rae to do? Oooh, the thrill of being the only one who knows the answer to, well, one of the questions ... :) I love it! ::big grin:: REVIEW ... and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon ... only if you REVIEW ... muahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note**: LOOK OUT NOW! ANOTHER CHAPTER! My sis helped me on this one... we were wanting to have a couple of the friends act like teenagers, so that's the explanation for something later in the chapter. For those of you who were wanting to know what Amanda motivated Rae to do... muahahahaha... you're still gonna have to wait...  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Friday after school, Heather, Rae, Amanda, Lita, and Dave were standing around Rae's locker before leaving for the day. Hunter and Stephanie walked down the hallway and Rae rolled her eyes. She dug through her jacket pocket and found her pack of cigarettes. She opened it and saw she was almost out. Amanda smirked,  
  
"Just the sight of them makes you stressed, doesn't it?"  
  
Rae cocked an eyebrow at Amanda and smirked,  
  
"Of course it does, it would make anyone with half a mind stressed."  
  
She put one behind her ear and closed her locker,  
  
"I need to stop at Sheetz and get a carton."  
  
Heather smiled and closed her eyes,  
  
"Mmm, shmuffins."  
  
Amanda looked at Heather and smirked,  
  
"You're always fuckin hungry."  
  
Heather put her hands on her hips,  
  
"Well excuse me, I am pregnant."  
  
Just then, Jeff came walking up and hugged Heather,  
  
"We need to get going, you've got a doctor's appointment."  
  
Heather sighed and nodded, she hated going to the doctor's. She waved to her friends,  
  
"I'll see you guys later."  
  
The others waved and watched as Heather and Jeff walked away, hand in hand. Amanda looked at Rae and Lita,  
  
"Since she's not going to be hanging out with us tonight, we should plan her baby shower."  
  
Rae nodded as she pulled her jacket on,  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Lita smiled and nodded in agreement,  
  
"Yeah Amanda, good idea."  
  
Amanda flashed a cocky grin,  
  
"Of course it's a good idea."  
  
Rae rolled her eyes and slammed her locker door shut, kind of a way to get back at the school she hated so much. Lita rolled her eyes,  
  
"Why do you always do that," she asked as the four friends started toward the front of the school. Rae shrugged and ignored when Mr. Angle yelled her name,  
  
"Just do."  
  
She quickly put her cigarette in her pocket as Kurt ran out the front door after her,  
  
"Ms. Calloway, come here!"  
  
Rae turned on her heel and looked back at Kurt,  
  
"How's it goin' Kurt," she asked with her infamous grin. Kurt was obviously searching for where she had hidden the cigarette that was just behind her ear. When he couldn't find it, he sighed heavily in some kind of defeat,  
  
"Have a good weekend."  
  
Rae nodded, inside she knew that she had 'defeated' Kurt, at least in this battle. Kurt looked at Dave,  
  
"Don't forget Dave, we've got practice tomorrow, 8 AM."  
  
Dave nodded,  
  
"See ya then Coach."  
  
Rae then joined her friends. Dave walked with Rae to her truck,  
  
"So, Rae, you're gonna be planning Heather's baby shower, ALL night?"  
  
Rae shrugged and smirked as she looked back at Lita who was climbing into the passenger seat. She looked back at Dave,  
  
"You can tag along, if you've got nothing else to do."  
  
Dave shrugged,  
  
"I'm sure I could find something..."  
  
"Dave, shut up. You can hang with us tonight if you want."  
  
Dave nodded and smiled,  
  
"Alright."  
  
Rae then nodded and climbed into her truck. Lita looked over at her,  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Rae smirked as she put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it before starting her truck,  
  
"Seems like we're gonna be having a male's input in the baby shower idea."  
  
Lita started laughing as Rae backed out of the parking spot.  
The four friends arrived at Sheetz, in three separate vehicles. Rae got out and looked at Lita through the open window on her side,  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
Lita nodded and watched as Rae ran into Sheetz. Amanda got out of her car and walked over to talk to Lita,  
  
"So, what do you think Heather would like?"  
  
Lita shrugged and looked at Amanda,  
  
"What do you think she would like?"  
  
Amanda smiled,  
  
"Well, she's having a boy, so lots of blue."  
  
Lita started laughing,  
  
"Like her hair."  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"I would've thought that once that stuff grew out, she would've left it."  
  
"Of course not, look at her man's hair."  
  
Amanda smirked and nodded as Rae came walking back out with a carton of Marlboro Reds under her arm. She stopped when she heard the bass of a stereo system. She tossed her cigarettes onto the driver's seat and looked around,  
  
"I know that system."  
  
Amanda nodded in agreement and a wide smile came across her face when she saw that familiar Del Sol pull into the parking lot. Lita got out of the truck and smiled,  
  
"It's Sarah, isn't it?"  
  
Rae nodded as she lit a cigarette,  
  
"Of course it is. Who else has a purple car like that, with a kick ass system like that?"  
  
Sarah pulled up next to Rae's truck and Rae leaned down to look in the window,  
  
"Sarah, how the hell are ya?"  
  
Sarah smiled as she removed her sunglasses,  
  
"Heather with you?"  
  
Rae shook her head as she flicked her ashes,  
  
"Nope, she had a doctor's appointment after school."  
  
Sarah grinned deviously,  
  
"Good."  
  
The five friends sat in Sarah's apartment with a cloud of smoke hovering over them. Rae took a hit off the joint that was being passed around the circle of friends, and handed it to Dave as she held it in. She looked at Dave as he took a hit and started coughing. Rae smirked and slapped his back as Sarah took a hit,  
  
"C'mon rookie!"  
  
Dave looked at Rae and smirked,  
  
"Look, this isn't an everyday thing for me."  
  
"No shit, it's your first time."  
  
Lita smiled and then handed the halfway gone joint to Amanda. Rae looked at her friends,  
  
"We gotta decide who we's gonna invite to baby's shower?"  
  
Sarah started laughing and fell back into her chair. Rae narrowed her eyes and then realized what she said; she then cracked up laughing. Rae jumped up out of her spot and then fell back onto Dave. He caught her and held her for a second, before she was able to stand up. Rae came back with the Greenwich phonebook. Amanda narrowed her eyes as she handed Rae the joint. Rae took it and took a hit as she sat back down next to Dave. Amanda exhaled her smoke and nodded toward the phonebook,  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
Rae grinned and exhaled.  
About an hour later the five friends were completely toasted and Rae was going through the phonebook,  
  
"Joohn H. Smith-a."  
  
Dave poked Rae in the shoulder and she slowly turned her head to look at him,  
  
"'Sup?"  
  
Dave nodded toward the phonebook,  
  
"Who's Joohn H. Smith-a?"  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"I dunno."  
  
Rae picked up Sarah's phone and slowly dialed the number listed next to the name. When someone finally answered, she grinned. Amanda shook her head; Rae was calling a random person on just about every other page in the phonebook. This was going to be an interesting baby shower.  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, what'd ya think? "I" am a nut in here, inviting random people to Heather's baby shower... muahahahaha... I could seriously picture me doing that, in such a state of mind. Anyway, I had to bring Sarah back, and what better way than to have my sis, who Sarah is based on, help me. Carryin on, what's Heather gonna say when she finds out?? REVIEW... and I'll update sooner... 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note**: LOOK OUT NOW! I UPDATED! Hope y'all enjoy...  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Heather woke up the following morning and walked out of her bedroom. She was starting toward the bathroom when she heard a familiar voice coming from her father's bedroom. Heather stopped and leaned against the door, trying to listen to the conversation. Her eyes went wide when she realized who was in the bedroom with her father. She shook her head and hurried to the bathroom.  
Rae was sound asleep in her room. The effects of the night before had taken a toll on her, and she was trying to recover. She growled when her sleep was disturbed by the ringing of her phone. Het hopped off the bed as Rae rolled over. She reached out from under her covers and put the phone to her ear,  
  
"Yeah," she answered. Heather's panicked voice came over the line,  
  
"Rae?! Oh my God!"  
  
Rae snapped awake at the sound of urgency in Heather's voice. She sat up in bed, still wearing the clothes she wore the day before,  
  
"What's wrong," she asked worried.  
  
"Your mother is in my father's room," Heather practically screamed. Rae's eyes went wide,  
  
"What?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Rae, please, your mother has a recognizable voice."  
  
Rae ran her hand over her messed up hair,  
  
"What the hell is wrong with your dad?!"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"That bitch just doesn't quit, does she?"  
  
"Obviously not."  
  
Rae nodded and sighed,  
  
"Alright, I'll take care of this."  
  
"I know. Shit, if I wasn't pregnant, I would've sent in there and beat her ass once I heard her voice."  
  
"Yeah, I know chica. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Alright, bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Rae hung up the phone and shook her head. She couldn't believe that Steve would stoop so low as to sleep with Rena. Rae groaned and got out of bed.  
  
Rae stormed downstairs after getting a shower. Mark looked at his daughter, confused,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That slut mother of mine!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Heather just called a little while ago, and guess what?"  
  
"Rae, I don't know. Tell me."  
  
"Steve and Rena," she raised her eyebrows, not wanting to finish her sentence. Mark spit his coffee out across the kitchen,  
  
"Are you shittin me?!"  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"What the hell is wrong with Steve?!"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Mark shook his head,  
  
"I'm gonna have to talk to him."  
  
"You do that. I'm gonna pay my 'mommy' a visit."  
  
"Rae, don't do anything stupid."  
  
Rae smirked as she started toward the front door,  
  
"I'm not dad."  
  
Mark shook his head and watched Rae walk out the front door. He should have stopped her, but she was 18, and an adult.  
Rae pulled into the Austin driveway and got out of her truck, not bothering to turn it off. She wasn't planning to stay long. She knocked on the front door and Heather answered. Rae looked at her friend,  
  
"Your dad around?"  
  
Heather shook her head,  
  
"He went to the store to get some beer," Heather said with a heavy sigh. Rae nodded and walked inside,  
  
"You think he's got the whore's address?"  
  
Heather nodded and they walked upstairs. Heather walked into her father's room and Rae smirked when she saw Steve's bed had been stripped. Heather notice the smirk on Rae's face,  
  
"You wouldn't have done the same?"  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"Nope, I would've burned 'em."  
  
Heather opened the drawer of her father's nightstand and found a small address book. Rae took it,  
  
"His little black book," she said with a grin. Heather shrugged,  
  
"I highly doubt there's a lot of people in there. He's barely looked at another woman since my mom died."  
  
Rae nodded and opened it, she flipped through it and easily found her mother's name. She stared at it for a moment, trying to remember the address. Heather took the address book from Rae and Rae started back downstairs. Heather followed her,  
  
"Let me come."  
  
Rae shrugged,  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
Heather smiled, and grabbed her jacket from the coat rack by the front door.  
Rae pulled up to an apartment building and looked over at Heather,  
  
"Come on," she said as she unfastened her seatbelt. Heather got out and followed Rae to a door. Rae banged on the door and waited for an answer. The door finally opened and Rena looked at Rae and Heather in surprise. Heather couldn't contain herself and slapped Rena right across the face,  
  
"Stay away from my father you whore!"  
  
Rena held her cheek and then went to go after Heather, but Rae slammed her against the wall. Rae looked down at her mother,  
  
"You should've stayed away," she growled. Rena tried to push Rae away, but Rae had inherited her father's build and kept in shape her whole life, and was stronger than her mother. Rae shook her mother,  
  
"Do everyone a favor, and just leave, you're pretty damn good at that."  
  
Rena smirked,  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Rae narrowed her eyes,  
  
"If you know what's best, you will."  
  
"Keep it up Rae."  
  
"What are you gonna do, Rena?"  
  
"I know about Sarah being a stripper, and I know how Steve would react to his precious niece being a stripper."  
  
Heather stepped towards Rena,  
  
"You keep my cousin out of this, you no good whore."  
  
Rae released her hold on Rena and looked back at Heather,  
  
"Go to the truck Heather."  
  
Heather began to protest, but Rae cut her off,  
  
"Go!"  
  
Heather grumbled and walked away. Rae turned her attention back to Rena,  
  
"You tell Steve about Sarah, and I'll make you wish you were never born," she threatened before walking away. Rena rolled her eyes and went back into her apartment. Rae spotted her mother's car in the parking lot and smirked. She reached into the bed of her truck and pulled out a tire iron. She walked over to Rena's car and busted out the back window. She then ran back to her truck and got in the driver's seat. Heather buckled up and Rae sped out of the parking lot.  
Rae had dropped Heather off at the Austin house, and stayed for dinner. It was dark when she was on her way home. Rae was passing the Lesnar house when she noticed Brock's Mustang was sitting out on the street. She remembered what she had done to Rena's car. She stopped and got out of her truck. She grabbed the tire iron again,  
  
"Thanks for the motivation Amanda," she said before smashing out the driver side windows of Brock's car. She then reached into her pocket, and pulled out a pocket knife. She opened it and ran the blade along the side of Brock's car. Rae quickly got back into her truck and drove off. Rae smirked deviously to herself, Brock deserved it, and so did Rena. She was satisfied with her, as she thought, justified actions.  
  
**Author's Note**: RENA = STUPID WHORE! ME = EVIL! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... anyway, Brock deserved to get his car messed up, and so did my slut of a "mom". I hope y'all liked it... REVIEW... 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**: It's pretty short, but oh well, deal with it. Hope you like it...  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Rae, Heather, and Amanda were walking through the mall in search of their dresses for the Holiday dance. It was only a couple weeks before the dance. Heather was about 4 months pregnant, and if need be, she was going to get her dress altered, but she wanted to find the perfect one with her best friends. The trio were looking over dresses in one of the stores. Heather looked at Rae over a rack and smiled,  
  
"Rae?"  
  
Rae looked up from the black dress she had been looking at,  
  
"Yeah chica?"  
  
Heather smiled,  
  
"I didn't want to say anything while we were in school, but I know what you did to Brock's car."  
  
Amanda looked over at her friends,  
  
"Yeah, so do I. It had to have been you."  
  
Rae grinned as she looked back down at the dress,  
  
"Your point?"  
  
Heather smiled,  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Rae looked up at Heather and shrugged,  
  
"It's no biggy."  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"So, I guess that's what I motivated you to do."  
  
Rae looked over at Amanda with a devilish grin,  
  
"You motivated me to get his bitch ass off school grounds, so in a way, yeah."  
  
Amanda shook her head,  
  
"That's not what I was trying to accomplish, but oh well."  
  
Rae took the black dress from the rack that had received most of her attention and looked at her friends,  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
Heather looked up from the pale green dress she had been contemplating on buying and nodded,  
  
"It suits you."  
  
Amanda nodded as she walked over,  
  
"Yeah, plain and dark."  
  
Rae started laughing,  
  
"I'm far from plain."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"This is true."  
  
Rae held it up to herself and looked down at it,  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Yeah, I think you should get that one. Don't you Amanda?"  
  
Amanda nodded in agreement,  
  
"I do."  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"I'm gonna go try it on."  
  
Heather and Amanda nodded, and watched as Rae walked off to the dressing rooms. Amanda looked at Heather,  
  
"I've never seen Rae so excited about a school dance before."  
  
Heather nodded in agreement with Amanda,  
  
"I think she's excited because she's going with Dave."  
  
Amanda smirked,  
  
"She has been all giddy whenever he comes around."  
  
"She's acting odd."  
  
"I think she really likes Dave, but doesn't want anyone to know it."  
  
Heather nodded in agreement with Amanda. Rae had been acting odd. She would try to avoid conversation with Dave, and she talked about him a lot. Amanda had noticed that they weren't hanging out, outside of school, as much as they used to.  
Rae came home, and Mark smiled when he noticed she had bought a dress. He got up from his place on the couch where he had been reading and smiled at his daughter,  
  
"Let me see it."  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"I'll go put it on and you can see."  
  
Mark smiled and watched as Rae ran upstairs. She came back down a few minutes later. Mark smiled. She looked beautiful. The dress wasn't revealing, but it would've made any high school guy stare. It was plain, and had a square neckline that was cut slightly low. Spaghetti straps held the dress on Rae's strong shoulders. Mark smiled and nodded,  
  
"I like it."  
  
Rae grinned,  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
She then handed him the receipt. Mark looked down at the price as Rae started back towards the stairs. His jaw dropped and he looked at Rae,  
  
"I don't like it that much!"  
  
Rae's only response was a giggle as she continued up to her room.  
Shawn smiled when Amanda walked in the front door,  
  
"Did you find one," he asked as he walked over. Amanda nodded and pulled out a light blue dress. Shawn smiled and nodded,  
  
"It'll bring out the blue in your eyes."  
  
Amanda nodded in agreement as she looked over the dress,  
  
"I thought so too," she said with a smirk. Shawn kissed the top of her head,  
  
"It's very nice."  
  
Amanda smiled,  
  
"I'm glad you like it so much."  
  
Shawn nodded,  
  
"So, you're going with Randy, huh?"  
  
Amanda sighed heavily, and nodded. She was worried about where this was going to go,  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
Shawn nodded and then walked away. Amanda smiled widely when she realized that her father wasn't going to argue about her date. She then ran upstairs to call Randy.  
Heather and Jeff were laying on Heather's bed. Jeff had his head rested on Heather's chest and was gently rubbing her stomach. Heather smiled and ran her fingers through Jeff's hair. Jeff looked up at Heather,  
  
"Name?"  
  
Heather smiled,  
  
"I've been thinking about that for a while, and I decided on Jeffery Steven Hardy. Amanda helped me pick it."  
  
Jeff smiled as he leaned to kiss Heather,  
  
"I love it."  
  
Heather smiled as Jeff kissed her softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. Jeff looked down at Heather and gently caressed her cheek,  
  
"I love you so much."  
  
Heather smiled and kissed him softly,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Jeff laid his head back on Heather's chest and Heather smiled as he went back to rubbing her growing stomach.  
  
**Author's Note**: I think the end is so sweet. Is the whole situation with Brock over yet? Doubtful. John will make a return, so relax. REVIEW... 


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**: THE DANCE! ::big grin:: I hope y'all enjoy...  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Amanda was pacing her bedroom on the Saturday night of the dance. The dance started at 8:00 and it was now 7:45. Her hair was down and straightened, and curled under her frame her face. She kept checking out the window for Randy to pull up. She finally saw his car pull up along the sidewalk in front of her house and pulled her shoes on. She looked herself over in the mirror once more to make sure she looked perfect. She straightened her dress and then walked out of her room. She heard Randy knock on the door and Shawn answered,  
  
"Randy, come on in."  
  
Randy nodded to Shawn as he stepped into the house,  
  
"Good evening Mr. Michaels."  
  
Shawn nodded and looked toward the stairs when he heard footsteps. He and Randy both lost their breath when they saw Amanda. Amanda smiled warmly at Randy and he returned her smile. As she joined Shawn and Randy, she took in Randy's appearance. He was wearing a pair of black, dress slacks, with a dark blue shirt, and matching, silk tie. Both the shirt and tie helped to bring out his already noticeable, beautiful blue eyes. Randy looked over Amanda and smiled at her,  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
Amanda smiled and nodded,  
  
"You look very handsome."  
  
Shawn smiled as he looked back and forth between Randy and his daughter. Shawn then nodded toward the door,  
  
"I guess you kids should be going."  
  
Amanda nodded and then hugged her father,  
  
"Bye dad."  
  
Shawn hugged Amanda and smiled,  
  
"Have fun princess."  
  
Amanda nodded as she pulled from Shawn. Shawn walked with them to the door,  
  
"Randy, be careful."  
  
Randy nodded and smiled at Shawn,  
  
"I wouldn't put Amanda in any harm Mr. Michaels."  
  
Shawn nodded and then watched the young couple walk to Randy's car. Randy opened the door for Amanda and allowed her into the passenger seat. Shawn smirked and shook his head before going back inside.  
Mark was waiting for Rae to come downstairs, when there was a knock on the door. Mark walked over and smiled when he saw Dave standing there. Dave was wearing black slacks, a dark gray shirt and matching silk tie. Mark smiled and allowed Dave into the house,  
  
"Evening Dave."  
  
Dave nodded,  
  
"Evening Mr. Calloway. Is Rae almost ready?"  
  
Mark nodded,  
  
"She should be down soon."  
  
As if on cue, a pair of black, strappy heels came flying down the stairs. A bare foot Rae came walking down after them,  
  
"Damn heels," she growled as she leaned down to pick them up. Dave's eye went wide. Rae looked amazing. Her dress was perfect for her, and her hair was up off her neck, in an updo that obviously irritated her. Dave smirked as Rae sat down in the dining room and put her shoes on. When she was finished her task she got up and walked into the living room. Mark smiled and hugged his daughter,  
  
"Behave yourself tonight."  
  
Rae smiled at her father,  
  
"Always."  
  
Dave nodded toward the door,  
  
"We should get going."  
  
Rae nodded in agreement,  
  
"See ya dad."  
  
"You two have fun."  
  
Rae waved over her shoulder as she and Dave walked to Dave's car parked in the driveway. Dave looked at Rae after Mark had shut the door,  
  
"You look very beautiful."  
  
Rae smiled at Dave,  
  
"You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
Dave smirked and then held the door open for Rae to get in on the passenger side.  
  
"Thanks bro," she said casually. Dave's face fell when she said that. He sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead as he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side.  
Jeff was leaning outside the bathroom at the Austin house,  
  
"Heather, come on, we've got to get going."  
  
Heather yelled at Jeff through the door,  
  
"Let's see how you act when you've got a kid constantly kicking you in the damn bladder."  
  
Jeff chuckled and shook his head as he relaxed against the wall. The door of the bathroom finally opened and Heather walked out wearing her dress. She pushed her hair behind her shoulders,  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Jeff took her hand and they walked downstairs. Steve was standing there and smiling proudly at the young, soon to be, parents. Heather hugged Steve and kissed his cheek,  
  
"Bye daddy."  
  
Steve hugged his daughter tightly and smiled. She was growing up so fast, and he wished like hell it didn't happen so soon. Jeff and Steve then shook hands. Steve smiled at them as they walked out the front door. He closed it behind them and sighed heavily.  
John sighed as he pulled on his shirt. He looked himself over in the mirror as he buttoned it up. He wasn't planning on going to the dance, especially since Rae was the only girl he really wanted to go with, but Brock had convinced him otherwise. John ran his hand over his short hair and let out a ragged breath. He missed Rae, and wished he could have taken back the pain he caused her. He turned to get his tie and spotted a picture of he and Rae on his nightstand. It was a picture of them before one of John's football games. He was hugging her tightly, and they were both smiling at the camera. They looked extremely happy. Rae was wearing John's away jersey while he wore his home jersey, without his pads. John put his tie on and then picked up the picture. He looked at it and sighed heavily, he would have done anything he could to take back what he did to Rae, and to give their relationship another chance. Brock had told him that just about every girl in school would be there and one of them would most likely be able to get John's mind off Rae. John had agreed with Brock, but intended on talking to Rae, and seeing if they would work things out. He finished getting ready and grabbed his car keys off his nightstand before walking out of his bedroom.  
Rae, Dave, Amanda, Randy, Heather, and Jeff were sitting at the same table at the dance, listening to the DJ spin a variety of songs. Randy and Amanda got up to dance when a slow song came on, Heather and Jeff weren't far behind. Dave looked at Rae, somewhat nervous,  
  
"Wanna dance?"  
  
Rae nodded and walked with Dave to the dance floor. He took her hand and held her closely. Rae didn't protest, she just rested her head against his chest as the song played.  
  
_If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today? _

_If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way? _

_If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call? _

_If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?  
_  
Amanda closed her eyes as she listened to Randy's heart beating. Randy gently kissed the top of Amanda's head and smiled contently as she looked up at him with a warm smile.  
  
_I never know what the future brings, _

_but I know you're here with me now. _

_We'll make it through and hope you are the one I share my life with.  
  
I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. _

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am? _

_Is there anyway I could that stay in your arms?_  
  
Standing in a darkened corner of the room was John. He was drinking a cup of punch, watching as Dave and Rae danced closely together. He sighed heavily as Brock walked over to stand with him.  
  
_If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed? _

_If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head? _

_If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life? _

_If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?_  
  
Jeff held Heather close to him, relishing in the intimacy of this moment. Heather looked at Jeff and smiled at him. He gently kissed her and she closed her eyes as she returned the kiss.  
  
_I don't know why you're so far away, but I know that this much is true,_

_ We'll make it through and I hope you are the one that I share my life with. _

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with. _

_And I'm praying that you're the one I build my home with. _

_I hope I love you all my life.  
  
I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. _

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am? _

_Is there anyway that I could stay in your arms?_  
  
Rae spotted John watching her and Dave, alone in a corner. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes. She still cared for John, but he had hurt her tremendously. They made eye contact and John looked like he was in pain. Rae closed her eyes and tried to remember she was with Dave. Dave ran his fingertips between her shoulder blades and Rae nearly melted into him.  
  
_'Cus I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away. _

_And I breathe you, into my heart, and pray for the strength to stand today._

_ 'Cus I love you, whether it's wrong or right. _

_And though I can't be with you tonight, you know my heart is by your side.  
_  
John finished his punch and looked at Brock. Brock merely shrugged his shoulders. John rolled his eyes and then stormed off away from Brock. He was pissed off about Rae and Dave, and Brock didn't understand.  
  
_I don't want to run away, but I can't take it, I don't understand. _

_If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am? _

_Is there anyway I could stay in your arms?_  
  
As the song ended, Rae looked up at Dave. He looked deep into her eyes and ran his hand down her cheek. Rae swallowed a lump in her throat and closed her eyes. Dave leaned toward her and claimed her mouth in a long, loving kiss. Rae wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Dave wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly.  
Amanda, Randy, Heather, and Jeff met back at the table and Heather looked around,  
  
"Where are Rae and Dave?"  
  
All four of young adults looked toward the dance floor, and spotted Rae and Dave still caught up in their kiss. Amanda smiled as she sat down. Randy wrapped his arms around her and smiled. He had always known how much Dave cared about Rae, and was happy for his friend. Heather looked at Amanda and smirked,  
  
"She only likes him as a friend, huh?"  
  
Amanda tossed her napkin at Heather,  
  
"Hush, leaver her alone."  
  
Just as Heather was throwing the napkin back at Amanda, Rae and Dave walked back over to the table. Heather wiggled her eyebrows at Rae as Rae sat down. Rae smirked,  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Heather smiled at her friend, and Rae understood. Heather was happy for Rae. Dave looked at Rae and she looked up at him. She planted a soft kiss on his lips and he smiled when she pulled away. Amanda smiled at Randy and he kissed her neck. Jeff wrapped his arms around Heather and kissed her shoulder as she leaned back against him.  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, whatcha think? DAVE & RAE, FINALLY! ::big grin:: The song used in this chapter was "If You're Not The One" by Daniel Beddingfield, and is on his "Gotta Get Thru This" album. I figured that it fit well for all three couples, and even pissed off John.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note**: Another new character. WOO! I'm excited, and I know someone else who probably is about this chapter, :: cough 'AJ' cough :: I hope y'all enjoy.  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Rae, Heather, and Amanda, met up in 'their' hallway before school the Monday following the dance. Jeff was right there with Heather and it wasn't long after they gathered in 'their' place that Randy and Dave joined them. Heather smirked as Dave hugged Rae tightly and they shared a soft kiss. Amanda leaned against the lockers,  
  
"So Rae, what'd your dad say about you and Dave?"  
  
Rae smirked,  
  
"He's happier than hell."  
  
Dave swallowed and looked at the floor, he knew that Mark had wanted he and Rae to get together, but he wouldn't tell Rae that, because Mark had told Dave this when Rae was with John, and he didn't want to risk pissing off his girlfriend. Amanda smiled and nodded,  
  
"It's a good thing, cus you and I wouldn't have that to talk about anymore if Mark didn't like you dating Dave."  
  
Heather grinned,  
  
"So Shawn's come around about you dating Randy, eh?"  
  
Amanda nodded and smiled at Randy before kissing him softly. Rae was about to speak, but stopped when she noticed someone walking through the hallway, looking a little lost. Rae grinned,  
  
"A new girl."  
  
Heather turned and smiled,  
  
"She looks nice."  
  
The new girl was average height with brown hair and brown eyes, and she looked like she would fit in great with the three best friends. Rae grinned,  
  
"Let's get 'er before the MHS Sluts do."  
  
Amanda smirked and watched as Rae walked over to the girl. She and Heather walked over and joined her. Rae smiled at the girl, who looked a little nervous,  
  
"Hi, I'm Rae Calloway."  
  
She smiled,  
  
"Amanda Guerrero, or AJ, if you want."  
  
Heather stuck out her hand,  
  
"Nice to meet you AJ, I'm Heather Austin, and this is Amanda Michaels."  
  
Amanda and AJ shook hands. Rae grinned,  
  
"Your first day at McMahon Hell School, eh?"  
  
AJ smirked slightly and nodded,  
  
"Yeah, and I don't know anyone here."  
  
Rae dropped a reassuring hand on AJ's shoulder and smiled,  
  
"Don't worry, if anyone gives you trouble, let me know."  
  
Heather and Amanda both rolled their eyes. Rae ignored them and kept talking to AJ, removing her hand,  
  
"So, you got your schedule, right?"  
  
AJ nodded and opened her binder, taking a schedule out of the front pocket. She offered it to Rae and Rae looked it over,  
  
"Sweet, you've got Chem with us. Then Drama, damn, I'm in there. English, wow, you've got that with Heather, and finally, Consumer Ed."  
  
She handed AJ her schedule back and smiled,  
  
"Well, you've got classes with us, so we can help you get settled in."  
  
The bell rang and Rae smiled,  
  
"Come on AJ, it's time for Chem."  
  
AJ smiled and walked with the three friends where their respective boyfriends were waiting. Rae took her books from Dave with a warm smile and nodded,  
  
"AJ, this is my boyfriend, Dave Batista, Dave, this is AJ Guerrero."  
  
Dave smiled,  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Rae then gestured to Jeff,  
  
"This is Heather's boyfriend, and baby's dad, Jeff Hardy."  
  
AJ then shook hands with Jeff as Rae motioned to Randy,  
  
"That's Amanda's boyfriend, Randy Orton. You'll have Consumer Ed with him and Amanda."  
  
AJ nodded and shook hands with Randy and Rae gently smacked her back,  
  
"Come on, don't want you to be late for your first class."  
  
AJ followed Dave and Rae as Heather and Amanda bid their boyfriends bye, then walked after them.  
AJ was getting settled fairly well, and the three friends made sure she was okay the entire day. At lunch, the group sat at 'their' table with Lita. AJ looked at the friends and smiled,  
  
"Thanks so much for helping me today."  
  
Rae shrugged as she took a bite from her pizza,  
  
"No biggy," she said casually. She then swallowed when she noticed Trish Stratus and Torrie Wilson. She smiled at AJ,  
  
"Check this out."  
  
She cleared her throat and yelled loud enough for just about everyone in the cafeteria to hear her,  
  
"Trash Stratus and Whorrie Wilson!"  
  
AJ started laughing, as did the rest of the students in the cafeteria. AJ then noticed a pair of beautiful blue eyes watching from the table where Trish and Torrie sat down. She swallowed hard and tore her eyes away. Rae wiped her mouth with her napkin and spoke without looking up at AJ,  
  
"If you're gonna get involved with him," she said 'him' rather coldly,  
  
"Be careful, alright," she finished looking up at AJ. AJ narrowed her eyes and looked at Heather and Amanda. Amanda swallowed her drink of water and sighed,  
  
"That's John Cena, he and Rae dated for a while. He cheated on her with Tor..."  
  
Rae's gaze cut her off and Amanda smiled sheepishly,  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Rae shook her head as Dave wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Rae looked up at him and smiled. Dave kissed her softly and Rae was reminded of the guy she was with now, and her pain that she felt when John cheated on her seemed to fade. She felt safe and secure with Dave. The whole time she was dating John, she felt a little unsure, because she knew of his reputation, but with Dave, it felt right.  
John kept his eyes fixed on this new girl, despite the fact that Torrie was practically throwing herself at him. John pushed her off him several times, but it didn't seem to matter. He pushed her once more and glared at her,  
  
"Stay away from me," he said, his voice slightly raised, as he stood up, gathering his lunch. He walked across the cafeteria and sat down next to the new girl, despite the daggers Rae was staring at him. Rae got up from the table and stormed off, Dave was right behind her. John ignored Rae's attitude and looked at this new girl,  
  
"Hi, I'm John Cena."  
  
Heather and Amanda exchanged wary glances as AJ stumbled over her words to introduce herself,  
  
"AJ Guerrero."  
  
John smiled at her,  
  
"It's nice to meet you."  
  
Heather rolled her eyes and shook her head. Jeff placed a reassuring hand on Heather's shoulder and she sighed. Amanda shook her head as she stabbed at her salad with her plastic fork. Both young women knew what kind of pain Rae went through when John had cheated on her. Now that Rae was with Dave, she was a little happier, but it had only been a month and half since Rae found out John cheated on her, and the pain was still there. Amanda and Heather both looked at AJ who was deep in conversation with John and then looked at each other. They both looked to where Rae was hugging Dave tightly by the pay phones near the doors leading to the hallway. Heather shook her head and looked at Amanda. Amanda only shrugged and then took a bite of her salad.  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, what'd ya think? Who's rooting for John and AJ?! If you are I should slap you... :: slaps AJ :: LoL I'm only kidding. Maybe he'll act decent. Who the hell knows? ANYWHO, REVIEW, and let me know what you thought... later... 


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note**: WOOHOO! I finally updated! Sorry about the delay. ::grins:: Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy. ::grins again::  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Rae walked into her house after school that day and went right up to her room. Het was close behind her. Rae sighed and dropped her binder on her desk before sitting down on her bed. She perked up for a second and then got down next to the bed. She reached under it and pulled out an ADIDAS shoebox. She sat back on her bed and opened it. Inside were pictures. Rae dug through the pictures and found the picture of her and John before one of his football games. She shook her head and lit cigarette. She stared hard at John's face and growled. Het watched Rae intently, wagging his tail. Rae looked at Het and sighed,  
  
"What was I thinkin'?"  
  
Het whined softly and walked over to lay down by the window. Rae took a drag off her cigarette and looked back down at the picture. She then glanced at her cigarette and sighed. She put the fire of her cigarette to her chest and burned a hole where her heart would be. She pulled her cigarette away and sighed heavily. She wiped a tear away from her cheek and put the picture back in the box. She closed it and put it back in its place under her bed. She curled up and hugged herself before dozing off.  
Heather and Jeff were sitting in their room, doing their homework, when Heather broke the silence,  
  
"Rae seemed really peeved with AJ and John talking."  
  
Jeff nodded in agreement and just looked at Heather. Heather sighed and shook her head,  
  
"I don't blame her. Yeah, AJ seems nice and all, but she knows that John cheated on Rae."  
  
Jeff dropped his pencil onto his binder and looked at Heather as he listened. Heather got up from the bed and paced her bedroom,  
  
"I don't like seeing Rae like this. I'm worried about her."  
  
Jeff got up and hugged Heather,  
  
"Don't worry about Rae. She's a tough one, and will be okay."  
  
Heather sighed heavily and hugged Jeff back. She hoped he was right, but she knew how much Rae had cared for John. She didn't want to see Rae slip into anything.  
Dave and Randy were walking around Shenk & Tittle at the mall, checking out different sports gear and equipment. Dave looked at Randy as Randy was looking at some jerseys,  
  
"Rae seemed really pissed that AJ and John might have a thing starting."  
  
Randy nodded,  
  
"I don't blame her."  
  
Dave sighed heavily and looked at a couple hats,  
  
"I don't either, but I wish she'd move on."  
  
Randy stopped and looked at Dave,  
  
"Rae'll move on. It'll take her some time to get over it. You know she cared about John, and what he did to her was fucked up. It would hurt anyone."  
  
Dave sighed and nodded slowly,  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
Randy looked at Dave confused,  
  
"What's wrong man?"  
  
Dave shook his head,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
With that, he walked out of the store. Randy watched him, confused. Something was really bugging Dave, and Randy couldn't put his finger on it. He and Dave had been friends for a long time, and he wanted Dave to tell him what was going on. He shook his head and followed him out of the store.  
Amanda walked into Rae's room and saw her sleeping on the bed. She sat down on the edge of the bed and shook Rae's shoulder. Rae grabbed Amanda's wrist and her eyes snapped open. Amanda smirked,  
  
"It's only me."  
  
Rae released Amanda and sat up,  
  
"What are you doin' here," she asked through a yawn. Amanda sighed heavily,  
  
"I was worried about you."  
  
Rae sighed and looked down at her bed,  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
Amanda looked at Rae, unconvinced,  
  
"C'mon Rae, talk to me."  
  
Rae sighed,  
  
"I think I got into another relationship too soon. I'm still hurtin from what John did, and Dave doesn't deserve to have some girlfriend who misses her last boyfriend."  
  
"You miss John?"  
  
Rae nodded slowly,  
  
"Well, yeah. He was always really great with me. I was floored when I found out he cheated on me."  
  
Amanda nodded,  
  
"Well, yeah. Everyone was."  
  
Rae looked up at Amanda,  
  
"I really cared about him, hell I still do, and I shouldn't put Dave through this."  
  
Amanda smiled at Rae,  
  
"You love Dave."  
  
Rae nodded slowly,  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Look, you're with Dave now. You should be happier than hell. Dave loves you; anyone can see that. He doesn't like to see you hurting. None of us do. You need to get over John and be happy with Dave."  
  
Rae nodded in understanding,  
  
"Yeah, I know that, but Amanda..."  
  
Amanda looked at Rae confused,  
  
"What?"  
  
Rae swallowed hard and sighed,  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Amanda's jaw dropped and she stared at Rae in shock.  
  
**Author's Note**: HOT DAMN! I liked that ending. Yeah, this chapter is kinda short, but OH WELL! ::grin:: As always, you'll deal with it. REVIEW for my sanity! WOOHOO! I'm pregnant... ::faints:: 


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note**: Well, here's the next chapter. We'll find out how Mark, Dave, and John react to Rae being pregnant. Hope you enjoy...  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Rae was dreading telling her dad about her being pregnant, but she was more worried about telling Dave. She didn't want to hurt him, he had always meant a lot to her. Rae took a deep breath and walked down into the basement where her father was on the computer. Rae sighed heavily as she approached Mark,  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Mark looked at Rae and smiled,  
  
"Hey sweetie, what's up?"  
  
Rae leaned against the wall and looked at the floor,  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
Mark narrowed his pale green eyes and looked at Rae, concerned,  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Rae looked up at Mark and he could see the tears swelling in her eyes. He stood up and hugged her tightly,  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Rae hugged her father back and sighed heavily,  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Mark's eyes went wide and he looked at Rae, shocked,  
  
"You're what?"  
  
Rae turned from her father and sighed again,  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Mark looked at Rae and then at the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed,  
  
"It's his, isn't it?"  
  
Rae sighed heavily,  
  
"Yeah. Dave and I haven't..." her voice trailed off and she looked at the floor.  
  
"Daddy, I'm scared," she said as she choked on her tears. Mark wrapped his arms around her,  
  
"It's okay baby girl. You don't need to be scared, I'm here for you."  
  
Rae closed her eyes and cried harder. She was glad her father was being supportive, but she was terrified about telling Dave. She had known him for almost her whole life, but she had no idea how he would react.  
Rae got out of her truck and walked to the front door of the Batista residence and sighed heavily. She knocked on the door and Dave was the one to answer. Rae felt her heart drop in her chest when he wrapped his arms around her. Rae pulled from Dave,  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
Dave looked at her confused, and stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind him,  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rae sighed and sat down on the steps,  
  
"This is hard for me, because I love you, very much, and I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Dave brushed a piece of hair from her face, after sitting next to her, and smiled warmly,  
  
"I love you too baby."  
  
Rae closed her eyes and felt the tears starting to come,  
  
"Dave..."  
  
Dave looked at her, concerned,  
  
"Rae, what is it," he asked, a serious look gracing his face. Rae drew a ragged breath and looked up into Dave's eyes,  
  
"Dave, I..."  
  
She wanted to tell him, but she couldn't. She was so scared of losing him. Dave took her hand into his own,  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Rae let out a deep breath and sighed,  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Dave's eyes went wide and he released Rae's hand. She felt her heart break when he looked at her in the manner he did. His face showed the hurt he felt, but was also mixed with anger. He looked away from her and scoffed,  
  
"You're pregnant," he said, simply. Rae nodded slowly and watched as he stood up to walk into the yard. Rae sighed and looked down at the ground. She felt horrible. Dave didn't deserve something like this. Dave turned and looked at her,  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
Rae shook her head,  
  
"I haven't told him yet."  
  
Dave sighed and walked over to her. He looked down at her, and saw the pain on her face. He didn't want to hurt her, but how did she think he would react? Was he supposed to be happy that she was pregnant with HIS kid? Dave sighed again, he wasn't happy, but he loved Rae. He pulled her up into his strong arms and hugged her tightly. Rae closed her eyes and started crying as she returned his strong embrace. Dave stroked her long hair and sighed,  
  
"I love you so much, and I'll be there for you."  
  
Rae looked at Dave, and felt her heart swell. She smiled weakly at him and Dave leaned down to kiss her. Rae threw her arms around his neck and kissed him lovingly.  
Rae found John outside working in his family's yard. She kicked at the ground and sighed heavily. John looked up and saw her standing on the sidewalk. He stopped his task and walked over to her,  
  
"Rae, what are you doing here?"  
  
Rae sighed and looked at John,  
  
"You know you hurt me, right?"  
  
John nodded slowly,  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sorry."  
  
Rae nodded and looked back down at the ground. John narrowed his eyes,  
  
"You came here to say that?"  
  
Rae shook her head and sighed heavily. She looked back up into his beautiful blue eyes and drew a ragged breath. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. John cocked a curious eyebrow at her,  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
Rae licked her lips and looked back up at John,  
  
"I'll never forgive you, and I'll never take you back, but you deserve to know this..."  
  
John swallowed hard. He had a good idea of what she was going to say, but he wasn't prepared for it. Rae sighed,  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
John's eyes went wide and he stared at Rae,  
  
"It's mine?"  
  
Rae nodded slowly,  
  
"Yeah, Dave and I haven't had sex."  
  
John looked around himself and then back at Rae,  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Rae looked at John as if he was insane,  
  
"I'm keeping it."  
  
John nodded and started back toward the house. Rae watched him go and shook her head. She turned and walked back down the street toward her own home.  
  
**Author's Note**: Well, what'd ya think? Next chapter, you'll find out reactions from other people. REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
  
Heather was in her room, pulling her hair up, when the phone rang. Jeff reached across the bed and answered it,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Rae took a deep breath,  
  
"Hey Jeff, is Heather around?"  
  
Jeff nodded,  
  
"Sure Rae, hold on a second."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
Jeff held out the phone and Heather walked over. She took the phone,  
  
"Rae?"  
  
Rae sighed heavily,  
  
"Hey Heather. Uh, could you come over here, I want to talk to you."  
  
Heather narrowed her eyes,  
  
"Why can't you tell me on the phone?"  
  
Rae swallowed,  
  
"It's really important, and I don't wanna tell you over the damn phone, so bring your ass over here," she said, her voice getting louder. Heather looked at the phone confused, something was irritating Rae and she didn't know what it was. She sighed and nodded,  
  
"Fine, don't get fuckin snippy."  
  
"Yeah, sorry. Just, please, come over here."  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Sure. See ya in a little bit."  
  
Rae nodded and hung up the phone. Heather hung up her phone and sighed. Jeff looked at her, confused,  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
Heather shrugged,  
  
"Something's really bothering her. I need to go over there."  
  
Jeff nodded,  
  
"Want me to come with you?"  
  
Heather shook her head,  
  
"No, I think it'd be best if it was just me."  
  
Jeff nodded and watched as Heather grabbed her coat and walked out of her room. He shook his head and started flipping through his magazine.  
Rae was pacing her living room, rubbing her hands together nervously. Mark was watching her from the dining room,  
  
"Rae, it'll be okay. Your friends aren't going to disown you or anything."  
  
Rae nodded and looked at her father,  
  
"I know, I'm just really..."  
  
Rae stopped and ran off to the bathroom with her hand clapped over her mouth. Mark shook his head and sighed. Rae finished in the bathroom and came walking back out. She groaned and leaned against the wall,  
  
"His damn demon seed..."  
  
Mark started laughing and hugged his daughter,  
  
"You'll be okay."  
  
Rae sighed and looked up at her father,  
  
"Dad, I have a question for you."  
  
Mark nodded,  
  
"Shoot."  
  
Rae swallowed hard, she didn't want to get her father irritated, but she wanted to know,  
  
"What was Rena like when she was pregnant with me?"  
  
Mark ran his hand over his hair and turned away from his daughter. Rae watched him, her eyes following his every move as he thought. Mark swallowed hard,  
  
"She was excited, surprisingly enough. She was so damn excited about having a kid, having a daughter."  
  
Rae cocked a curious eyebrow,  
  
"So, what happened?"  
  
Mark sighed heavily and looked back at Rae,  
  
"When you were about 3 months old, she and I got into a big fight. What it was over, I forget. All I remember about it is, I was going to leave. I was heading out the door, and she was screaming at me, then I stopped, and came back in. She slapped me a couple times, but I took you out of your crib, and I was going to leave. Ever since then, she knew you meant more to me than anything else in the world, and being the selfish person she is, she couldn't handle that."  
  
Rae sighed and looked down at the floor,  
  
"Why didn't you leave?"  
  
Mark sighed and looked at his daughter,  
  
"I figured it was best for you to have some kind of mother in your life. I was obviously wrong."  
  
Rae sighed and hugged Mark tightly. He wrapped his arms around her and returned her strong embrace.  
Heather arrived at the Calloway house, and saw that Amanda was there, as was Victoria. Heather guessed that Lita would be there as well, and there was also a car that Heather didn't recognize. She walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The door opened and Heather smiled at Mark,  
  
"Hey Mark."  
  
"Hi Heather, come on in."  
  
Heather nodded and walked into the house. She looked around and saw that Lita, Amanda, Victoria, and surprisingly enough, AJ was there. Rae smiled weakly at Heather,  
  
"Hey."  
  
Heather nodded,  
  
"Hey, what's going on," she asked as she sat down on the couch next to Lita. Rae swallowed and looked at Amanda. Amanda nodded slightly and then Rae drew a ragged breath. She sighed heavily,  
  
"I need to tell you guys something, and AJ, please, don't kill me."  
  
AJ grinned slightly and looked at Rae confused,  
  
"Why would I? You've been super nice to me since I moved here."  
  
Rae nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose,  
  
"Yeah, but this might make you want to kill me."  
  
Heather cocked a curious eyebrow at Rae,  
  
"Rae?"  
  
Rae sighed heavily and looked around at her friends. Mark leaned against the wall and looked over the faces of the girls, waiting to see their reactions. Rae clapped her hands together and sighed again,  
  
"I'm pregnant, with John's kid."  
  
Lita and Victoria both gasped. Heather and AJ both just sat there, staring at Rae. Heather's mouth curled into a grin,  
  
"We're gonna have babies!"  
  
Rae smirked at her friend's excitement. Rae's friends then hugged her, save AJ, and congratulated her. None of them seemed to really care that Rae was having John's baby. It didn't matter to them. Rae looked at AJ and stood up,  
  
"Wanna talk outside?"  
  
AJ nodded slightly, and they both walked onto the porch. Rae closed the door behind them and leaned against the side of the house,  
  
"You okay?"  
  
AJ shrugged,  
  
"Yeah, I'm happy for you, but I mean it's weird. I move here, meet you guys, and you're awesome, start talking to John, and he's awesome to me, now, you're pregnant by him."  
  
Rae nodded,  
  
"Yeah, but if I wouldn't have been so stupid, I wouldn't be pregnant."  
  
AJ looked at Rae and shook her head,  
  
"You're not stupid."  
  
"What I did was," Rae replied and looked out across the yard. She sighed,  
  
"I knew about his rep, but I thought he wouldn't do it to me."  
  
AJ sighed heavily and Rae looked at her,  
  
"Just be careful with him, okay? Don't get too close to him, too soon."  
  
AJ nodded and watched as Rae walked back inside. She sighed heavily and wrapped her arms around herself. She only hoped that John wouldn't hurt her, like he had hurt Rae, or at all. She wanted to get to know John, and felt they could have a relationship, but things weren't playing out too well, and she had only been living there for less than a month.  
  
**Author's Note**: Poor AJ. :: grins :: I find it hard to believe that Rena actually cared about "me" even though I wrote it. LoL. Hope y'all liked it... REVIEW for... JOHN'S DEMON SEED! LoL! 


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note**: Wooo! LOOK OUT NOW! I updated! Hot damn! I hope you enjoy...  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The following Monday at school, Rae was walking in the building with Dave when John approached her. Rae nodded,  
  
"John."  
  
John sighed,  
  
"Rae, can I talk to you, alone," he said, emphasizing "alone." Rae nodded and looked up at Dave,  
  
"I'll see you in Chem."  
  
Dave nodded and kissed her cheek,  
  
"Alright, I love you."  
  
Rae smiled at him,  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Rae and John watched Dave walk away. Dave looked over his broad shoulder once and glared at John. Rae cocked an eyebrow, and smirked, amused, when she saw John swallow nervously. She shrugged,  
  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
  
John sighed,  
  
"Look, I don't know why you told me..."  
  
"Because, it's your child, and you deserve to know."  
  
John shook his head,  
  
"Rae, you don't understand. I'm too young to be a father..."  
  
"Oh, and I'm definitely experienced enough to be a mother," she said, rolling her eyes. The more she talked to John, the more she disliked him. John sighed,  
  
"Yeah, but you... I..."  
  
Rae glared at John and stepped toward him,  
  
"If you think I'm getting an abortion, you're dead wrong. Stop being so fucking selfish. You helped to make this baby, and I'll be damned if this kid grows up with an asshole of a father, so get your shit together."  
  
John watched in shock as Rae stormed off down the hall. He shook his head and sighed heavily. He smacked his own forehead,  
  
"Nice going John," he scolded himself before walking away.  
  
After school, John and AJ were walking out to John's car together. John looked over at AJ and sighed,  
  
"Do you know, about Rae?"  
  
AJ nodded and kept her eyes fixed on the ground as they walked,  
  
"Yeah, she told me."  
  
John sighed,  
  
"Look, I'll understand if..."  
  
AJ cut John off,  
  
"It happened before I even moved here. Yeah, it's odd, but I mean, it's not like you and I were together."  
  
John smiled slightly as he unlocked the passenger side door, and opened it for AJ,  
  
"So, you still want to be with me?"  
  
AJ smiled at John and got into the car. He grinned and shut the door before walking over to the driver's side.  
Rae and Dave were lying on Rae's bed, watching football. Dave had his head cradled on one arm, and his other arm wrapped around Rae. Rae was lying across him, her head on his chest and her left arm across his stomach. There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door and Rae spoke without moving her gaze from the game,  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
The door opened and Mark poked his head in. He smiled at the site of Rae and Dave,  
  
"Rae?"  
  
Rae looked at her father,  
  
"Yeah Dad?"  
  
Mark sighed heavily and looked down at the floor,  
  
"Your mother's at the front door."  
  
Rae jumped up off the bed,  
  
"What the hell does she want?"  
  
Mark shrugged,  
  
"She just asked me to get you."  
  
Rae cocked a suspicious eyebrow then walked out of the room. Dave and Mark both watched her walk out. They looked at each other and raised their eyebrows before Dave jumped up off the bed, and followed Mark downstairs.  
Rae walked to the front door and saw Rena standing there. She leaned against the doorframe,  
  
"What do you want, Rena," she asked, completely hateful. Rena sighed heavily and shuffled her feet,  
  
"I know you hate me, and I don't blame you, but, I heard that you're pregnant, and..."  
  
She reached into her coat pocket and took out a small book. She offered it to Rae and smiled weakly,  
  
"Here, I figured you could use this," she said, her voice breaking slightly. Rae took the book and ran her fingertips over it. It was old, and somewhat worn. It must've been as old as Rae. Rae looked up at her mother,  
  
"Thanks," she said weakly. Rena smiled slightly and then turned to leave. Rae debated for a moment, and then shut the door. She turned and looked at Mark,  
  
"What's this," she asked, raising the book. Mark walked over and smiled slightly,  
  
"When you were around 1, Rena used to read this to you before you went to bed for the night."  
  
Rae swallowed hard. She felt like a truck had just hit her,  
  
"You mean she kept this, all these years?"  
  
Mark opened the cover of the small book and nodded when he saw Rae's name inside,  
  
"Yup."  
  
Rae sighed heavily and closed her eyes,  
  
"Do you think she regrets leaving?"  
  
Mark shrugged and looked at his only child,  
  
"I don't really know, Rae."  
  
Rae sighed and then walked past her father, back upstairs to her room. Dave was quick to follow her. Mark looked down at the book and smiled as memories of Rae as a baby flooded back. He sniffed and wiped a rogue tear from his cheek. He turned and then walked to his bedroom.  
  
**Author's Note**: It wasn't very long, but oh well, at least I updated. Does Rena regret leaving? Does she really want another chance? Will Rae give her one? Anywho, REVIEW, and I hope to have the next chapter up by Monday. Later... 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize, we don't own. We only own our own persons. This chapter contains some adult situations, so if you feel you can't handle it, please leave now.

A/N: CenasHott has let me take over the writing for this. Hopefully the rest of this story, as well as Operation will live up to what she's created.

Chapter 25

Amanda had just got done working at her new job. Shawn had thought getting a job would be a good experience for Amanda. "Yeah dad, so glad you made me get this job. I freaking love it." Amanda mumbled, rolling her eyes as she unlocked the door. When she pulled out of the parking lot, she noticed another car pulling out at the same time. Not thinking anything of it, she pulled out her cell phone and called Randy.

"Hey honey." Amanda said, when her boyfriend answered.

"Hey yourself. How was work tonight?" Randy asked, a smile coming to his face, when he heard his girlfriends voice.

"Long. People can be so bitchy when there is a sale going on." Amanda replied, laughing slightly thinking about how she and Victoria get.

"Well, I'm sure things will be better tomorrow. We're still going out tomorrow night?" Randy asked, as Amanda looked up in her rearview mirror and noticed that same car was still following her.

"Yeah, I get off work at 4, so you can pick me up around 6. Since my dad is out of town, I'm staying the night at Rae's. So you can just drop me off there." Amanda answered, turning on her street.

"Okay. Are you sure you don't want me to come over tonight?" Randy asked, not liking the idea of his girlfriend being home by herself.

"Randy, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home, take a nice long bath, and go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Amanda answered, not noticing the car park two doors down from her house.

"Alright well, I love you, and I'll see you tomorrow night then." Randy said.

"I love you too. I'll call you tomorrow before I go to work." Amanda replied, before hanging up and getting out of her car.

"Hello Amanda." Came a voice from behind her.

"What the hell do you want French fry?" Amanda questioned, the disdain showing in her voice.

"Why are you being so mean? I just wanted to apologize for almost running you over on the first day of school, that's all." Rene answered smugly.

"Wow. I really appreciate that. Here it is, fuckin' January, and you tried to kill me in August." Amanda replied, walking up to her front door.

"Well, I said I was sorry." Rene's phony French accent said.

"Yeah, well now you can go home." Amanda said, unlocking the door.

"Come on, I just want to be friends." Rene said, grabbing Amanda's arm and turning her around to face him.

"Ow! You fuckhead. Let go of my arm." Amanda said, trying to get her arm free. What she ended up doing caused a chain of events that would change lives forever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Rae and Dave were in her room after Rena had come by. Rae had her head cradled in her arms, staring up at the ceiling, while Dave lay next to her. He was propped up on his elbow and gently rubbing her stomach. Rae smiled and looked deep into Dave's eyes,   
  
"I really hope you're a part of this baby's life."   
  
Dave leaned down and softly kissed Rae. She smiled when he gently pulled away from her. He caressed her cheek and smiled warmly at her, undying affection and love in his eyes,  
  
"I love you, and I want to be there for you, if I can."

"I love you too, and I want you to be there for the both of us." Rae said, turning her face into his hand, before getting up, and pacing her room. "I just can't believe she shows up again, even after me telling her off. What does she expect from me? She's the one that left. Does she think that giving me this book is going to change how I feel about her?" Rae said, flopping back down on her bed, next to Dave.

"I don't know babe. I mean, it is kinda hard to believe that her maternal instincts are kicking in now." Dave agreed, rubbing Rae's back, trying to calm her down.

"Yeah, well..." Rae was interrupted when her phone started ringing.

"Hello." Rae said, glancing over at Dave, who was still rubbing her back.

"Rae." Amanda's scared voice said.

"What's wrong Amanda?" Rae asked, immediately tensing up.

"Can you...come over? I...gulp need your help." Amanda said, in between tears.

"I'm on my way." Rae said, hanging up the phone and turning to Dave.

"I need to get over to Amanda's. Something's happened to her." Rae said, pulling on her boots and rushing down the stairs.

"Dad!" Rae yelled, as Dave grabbed their coats.

"Rae, what's going on?" Mark asked, walking into the living room.

"I don't know Dad. We need to get over to Amanda's now." Rae said, already running out the door.

"Dave..." Mark said, as he followed the two out to the truck.

"All I know is Rae said Amanda was in trouble." Dave said, climbing in the backseat of the truck

xoxoxoxoxo

"Amanda!" Rae shouted, running into the house that was like a second home to her. "I'm going to check upstairs." Rae said, while Dave and Mark checked the back of the house.

Dave went into the kitchen, and noticed the basement door was open. Deciding to go down there, he was shocked by what he saw. The basement looked as though a tornado had ripped through it, and in the corner was Amanda, curled up in a ball. "Oh my God. Rae, Mark. I found her. Get down here quick!" Dave shouted up the stairs.

"Holy shit." Rae said, when she saw her best friend curled up in a corner.

"Darlin' let's get you to the hospital." Mark said, crouching down in front of Amanda, causing her to try and move further away. "Amanda, it's Mark sweetie. I just want to help you. Rae and Dave are here too, and they want to help you as well. We need to take you to the hospital. You're going to be okay." Mark said, trying to coax her out of the corner.

"I want my Daddy." Amanda said, tears falling down her face, as she let Mark carry her upstairs finally.

"Okay darlin'. I'll call him when we get you to the hospital." Mark replied, as he put her in the backseat of the truck.

"Manda. Did you want me to call Ra..." Rae started to ask, but was quickly cut off by Amanda.

"No. I don't want to see him." Amanda answered.

"Okay, I won't call him." Rae said, glancing up and meeting her father's eyes in the mirror.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

After being at the hospital for 30 minutes, Mark was done talking to the police officers, and was preparing to call one of his good friends and tell him that his baby girl had been hurt. Before he could call however, Dave approached him.

"How's she doing?" Dave asked, concerned for the girl he thought of as a sister.

"She's not really saying much. She did say that it wasn't Randy, but when they asked who it was, she wouldn't say. The police said that this is normal, more often than not; the victims won't say who did it. If she does decide to tell, they have enough evidence to prosecute the bastard. Rae is back there now. You can try to go see her. Just remember not to show a lot of anger. She's pretty beat up, and it's not a pretty picture. I had to tell Rae the same thing." Mark instructed, as Dave nodded his head and went back to Amanda's room. 'Here it goes.' Mark thought, as he dialed Shawn's phone number.

"Hello." Shawn answered, panic evident in his voice.

"Shawn, you need to get back here as soon as you can." Mark said, not wanting to get into too many details on the phone.

"Mark, what happened? I've been trying to get a hold of Amanda all night. The operator said that the phone had been taken off the hook. What in the hell happened to my daughter?" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, Amanda is in the hospital. Just get your ass back here, she wants you. I'll explain everything when you get here. We're at University Hospital." Mark said, before hanging up.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey darlin'. I got a hold of your dad, and he'll be here as soon as he can." Mark said, walking into Amanda's hospital room.

"Thanks Mark." Amanda mumbled, turning away from the door.

"Dad, Dave. Why don't you guys go wait in the waiting room for Shawn? Give me and Amanda some time to talk." Rae said, more of an order than anything else.

"Okay, don't force her to talk Rae. Let her open up on her own." Mark said, kissing his daughters forehead.

"Dad, I know what I'm doing." Rae answered, watching her dad and boyfriend leave the room. "Manda." Rae said gently.

"Yeah." Amanda replied, her voice giving away that she was crying.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rae asked, hoping she didn't just set off a bomb.

"Not really. How can I ever look my dad and Randy in the eyes again? All I'll see there is pity. It's kinda why I don't want Randy to know. Plus, if he found out it was that French fucker, he'd kill..." Amanda stopped, when she realized what she had just said.

"Fuckin' Dupree did this to you!" Rae yelled, storming out of the room.

"Raechel Dawn Calloway, get your ass back in here!" Amanda yelled, well tried to, from her bed.

"What Amanda?" Rae asked, walking back in, after spewing the choice words she had outside in the hall.

"You can't say anything. He said he would kill me if I told anyone. I just want to forget this happened, but I know I can't." Amanda told Rae, tears rolling down her face again.

"Alright. I won't say anything, even though I think you're wrong. What are you going to tell Randy?" Rae asked, sitting down in the chair, by the foot of the bed.

"Rae, I don't know what to say to him. I just want to be left alone right now." Amanda said, turning away from Rae.

"Okay girl. I'll stop back in before I leave." Rae replied, leaving the room.

xoxoxoxoxo

Rae had been sitting in the waiting room with her dad and Dave for close to an hour. Both men noticed Rae being unusually quiet.

"Darlin', what is going on in that mind of yours?" Mark asked, knowing his daughter was plotting something, he just wasn't sure what.

"Dad, how can I get Amanda to want to tell the cops who raped her?" Rae asked Mark, wanting to see Dupree get exactly what he deserves.

"Rae, do you know who did this?" Mark asked, wondering how much Rae knew.

"Yeah, and before you ask, I can't tell you. He threatened to kill her if she told anyone." Rae answered, tears clouding her brown eyes.

"Babe, if you know who did this, you need to tell the cops. This bastard needs to be put in jail." Dave said, as Shawn came running into the waiting room.

"Mark, where is she? Is she okay?" Shawn asked, the panic and worry still in his voice.

"Shawn, I don't know all the details, cause she's not really saying much. She called Rae and told her she needed her help. We got over to your house, and found her curled up on the floor in the basement. I don't know if someone was in your house before she got home." Mark stopped, this part was going to be the hardest to tell. "Shawn, she was raped. I'm so sorry." Mark said, knowing if it were Rae in this position, he wouldn't know what he'd do.

"Do you know who did this? It wasn't Orton was it?" Shawn asked, trying not to cry.

"No Shawn. It wasn't Randy. She's not saying who it was, but she did say that it wasn't him." Mark said, when Rae finally spoke up.

"Shawn, I know who raped her. She said he threatened to kill her if she said anything." Rae said, still struggling with what to do.

"Rae, you need to tell. If we can put his ass behind bars, he won't be able to hurt her or anyone else again." Dave told her, wrapping her in a hug.

"It was Rene Dupree. He's the bastard who fuckin raped my best friend." Rae sighed, hoping she did the right thing.

"Shawn, why don't you go see Amanda, and we'll talk to the police some more." Mark suggested, patting Shawn on the back.

"Yeah, what room is she in?" Shawn asked, wiping the stray tears off his face.

"She's in room 306. Let me warn you man, she's pretty banged up. Those wound will heal though, just be gentle when you see her." Mark answered, as Shawn started to head towards his daughter's room.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Shawn had kept what Mark said, in the back of his mind, but nothing could prepare him for when he walked in and saw his baby girl laying in that hospital bed. "Princess, I'm here." Shawn said, sitting next to Amanda's bed, and taking her free hand.

"Daddy." Was all Amanda could say, before the tears started falling again.

"Babygirl, I'm so sorry I wasn't here. When I find this bastard he's going to wish he never laid eyes on you." Shawn vowed, hugging his daughter, being careful of her bruises.

"Daddy, I just want to go home. Can you find out when I can leave?" Amanda asked, not wanting to talk about Rene and what he did.

"Okay sweetie. I'll be back as soon as I can." Shawn said, leaning over and kissing her forehead, before leaving the room.

xoxoxoxoxo

Rae and Dave were waiting for Mark to finish talking with the police again, after Rae had told them what Amanda said. Dave noticed Rae was still being quiet.

"Babe, she'll be fine. I've never known Amanda to be knocked down for long. Yes, this is worse than anything she's ever been through, but she'll be okay." Dave tried to reassure his girlfriend, as his cell phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" Rae asked, noticing Dave was hesitant to answer.

A/N 2: I feel bad about leaving this at a cliffhanger, but I had too. The chapter is already 9 pages long. I promise the next chapter will be up much sooner. Is Randy going to find out what happened to his girlfriend? How will the others react? Is Rena gone from Rae's life now? Will John and AJ ever go out on their date? Only time will tell.

Amanda


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. I only own Amanda. Everyone else owns themselves.

Chapter 26

"Who is it?" Rae asked again, when Dave didn't answer.

"It's Randy." Dave replied, not sure what to say to Randy if he did answer.

"Dave you can't tell him. Manda is already going to kill me when she find out I told the cops, that it was Rene that raped her." Rae started, as Dave hit the answer button.

"Hello." Dave said, knowing he have a hard time not telling his best friend that the love of his life was raped.

"Hey man. I didn't wake ya did I?" Randy asked, with a laugh.

"Nah man. I'm just sittin' here with Rae." Dave replied, glancing over at Rae.

"How is Rae doing?" Randy asked, wondering if the most temperamental of all his friends, had turned into the bitchy pregnant lady yet.

"She's okay. Still a little too soon for mood swings I think." Dave replied, laughing at the look Rae shot him. 'Or not.' He thought, but keeping that opinion to himself.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you and Rae would want to double with me and Amanda tomorrow night?" Randy asked, as Dave started to flip out.

"Uh, well, um. Let me get back to you on that. Well I gotta go now, I'll call you later." Dave said, before shutting his phone off.

"Dave, what was that last part about?" Rae asked, moving over by Dave.

"Randy wanted to know if we would want to double with him and Manda tomorrow night." Dave answered, as Mark walked back into the room.

"They're letting her go home tonight. Shawn is down there signing her release papers. Rae, can you go and see if she needs any help?" Mark asked, looking from Rae to Dave.

"Yeah dad, I'll be right back." Rae said, the look her father kept giving Dave not going unnoticed.

"Mark, what's going on?" Dave asked, noticing something not right with the older Calloway.

"Dave, we may have a slight problem." Mark replied, sitting down to tell Dave what he just found out.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Amanda had been trying, unsuccessfully, for 10 minutes to get the clothes on that Rae had gone back to the house to get. "Damn it!" Amanda yelled, throwing the t-shirt at the door.

"Woah. Watch where you throw shit girl." Rae said, catching the shirt, before it hit her face.

"Sorry." Amanda mumbled, trying to stand up and pull the warm up pants on.

"Girlie, do you need any help?" Rae asked gently, walking towards the bed.

"No, I'm fine." Amanda replied, a bit more harsh than intended. "Rae, why did this have to happen to me? Did I look at him a certain way? Did he think my clothes screamed I wanted this?" Amanda asked, sitting back on the bed, crying again only this time the tears wouldn't stop.

"Amanda, you can't blame yourself. You blame that fuckin' asshole, who should be damn lucky that I'm pregnant, otherwise my fist and his face would be meeting." Rae replied, sitting down next to her friend and giving her a hug. "Girl, you've got so many people in your life that love and care about you, and will help you get through this. The two biggest, being your dad and Randy." Rae finished, hoping she could get Amanda to understand that this wasn't her fault.

"Rae, I can't be with Randy now. Why would he want to be with me? I mean, I let another guy touch me in a way that was meant only for Randy." Amanda said, as Shawn came back into the room.

"Sweetie, you're all signed out. Are you ready to leave?" Shawn asked, walking over to Amanda and helping her up.

"Yeah dad. Let's just go home now." Amanda replied, walking out of the room, leaving Rae and her dad wondering just how much of Amanda was gone after this.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Jeff, I'm gonna call Rae and Amanda, and see if they want to go shopping with me and AJ. Think you'll be okay here this afternoon by yourself?" Heather asked her boyfriend jokingly, as she reached over him to grab the phone.

"No Heather. I don't think I can handle an afternoon by myself. I don't know what I'm going to do." Came Jeff's sarcastic reply.

"Smartass." Heather grumbled, waiting for Rae to answer her phone.

"'Lo." Rae's tired voice mumbled.

"Hey Raezy. Did I wake ya up?" Heather asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you did. Now what do you want?" Rae asked, hoping Heather would get to the point quick.

"Well AJ and I are going shopping and I was calling you and Manda to see if ya'll want to tag along." Heather replied, in an annoyingly perky form, for 10:30 in the morning. Heather mentioning Amanda's name, caused Rae to have to think quick.

"Chica, Amanda's sick. She wasn't even going to work today, she was just going to sleep all day." Rae said, hoping her friend bought it.

"Well, what about you? You wanna go?" Heather asked, almost positive of the answer she would get.

"Hell no! I'm going back to bed." Rae said, before hanging up on Heather.

"I'm guessing it's just you and AJ." Jeff said laughing, knowing Heather had to have woke Rae up.

"Yeah, Rae's going back to sleep and she said Amanda's sick. In fact, Rae sounded weird herself. I think she's hiding something. You don't think Amanda and Randy ran off and got married, do ya?" Heather asked Jeff, grabbing her coat from the couch.

"Honey, only if Randy has a death wish, would he go and convince Amanda to get married at 18. Shawn would hunt them down and kill Randy." Jeff tried to reason with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, I know you're right, but something just doesn't seem right." Heather answered, before leaning down to give Jeff a kiss before she left.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything is okay. Just go have fun on your shopping spree." Jeff said, pushing Heather out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After trying unsuccessfully, for close to an hour, to go back to sleep, Rae finally got up and went downstairs.

"Mornin' darlin'." Mark said, tossing Rae her usual breakfast bar.

"Mornin'." Rae mumbled.

"I didn't think you'd be awake yet." Mark told her.

"Well I didn't either, but Chica butt made sure I couldn't sleep late today." Rae answered, sitting down across from her dad. "Dad, what were you and Dave talking about when I came back out from Manda's room?" Rae questioned, knowing it had something to do with Amanda.

"Darlin', the police can't do anything to Rene. Amanda has to be the one to say who raped her." Mark replied, not wanting to tell Rae, but knowing he couldn't lie to her either.

"Why? For fuck sakes, Dad she's not going to tell anyone. It was bad enough trying to get her to tell me." Rae shouted standing up and punching the wall.

Raechel. You need to calm down. It's not good for you or the baby." Mark said sternly, as Rae just looked at him. "Now the officer said that the reason they can't take your word for it, is because you could just name some random guy you hate." Mark tried to explain, which caused Rae to start laughing.

"If I wanted to do that, I coulda said John did it, but no I said the truth." Rae said, trying to calm down.

"I know that. Just try and get her to want to press charges. Be there for her like I know you will be." Mark suggested, getting up and hugging Rae, before going out to the garage to work on his truck.

"How can any of us be there for her, when she is shutting us out?" Rae questioned out loud, even though nobody could answer her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So do you have an idea of what you want to wear tonight?" Heather asked AJ, as the two walked around the mall.

"I figured I could find a skirt, and maybe a halter top that ties around my neck." AJ replied, as the two stopped in front of Forever 21.

"Well let's see what they have in here." Heather suggested, pulling AJ into the store behind her.

"So did Rae say what was wrong with Amanda?" AJ asked, finding a skirt that she liked.

"No. All she said was that Manda was sick. I told Jeff this, but I think there is more to it. Rae isn't a very good liar, but Jeff thinks I'm crazy for thinking something's not right." Heather answered, as the two went over to the tops.

"What makes you think she's lying though? I mean, it's kinda hard to tell when someone is lying on the phone." AJ pointed out, while Heather searched the racks for the right top.

"I don't know. There was just something in her voice that was off. What about this top?" Heather asked, holding up a dark red halter top. The previous conversation forgotten for now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Dad, I'm gonna go over and check on Manda." Rae yelled, coming downstairs.

"Okay darlin'. Just remember what I said." Mark replied, looking up from his bike magazine.

"Alright dad." Rae answered, grabbing her coat and heading out to her truck. "If you think you're going to get away with this you French bitch, you got another think coming." Rae said aloud, peeling out of the driveway.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hello." Shawn greeted the person on the other end.

"Um, hi Mr. Michaels. I thought you were gone for the weekend?" Randy answered, a little surprised that he was home.

"Well I managed to finish it up yesterday, so I just came on back home late last night." Shawn replied.

"Oh, well is Amanda still home? She said she'd call me this morning before she went to work, and I never heard from her." Randy asked worried, because he hadn't talked to Amanda since the night before.

"Yeah she's still home. She wasn't feeling good so she called off work today. I think she's still asleep. Did you want to leave a message?" Shawn asked, not sure what else to say.

"Could you just have her call me, and tell her I love her." Randy said, sighing as Shawn said he'd give her the message. "Okay, well thanks Mr. Michaels." Randy replied, hanging up after Shawn said good bye too.

After Shawn put the phone back on the charger, he turned around and noticed Amanda standing behind him. "Mornin' Princess. You want me to fix you some breakfast?" Shawn asked walking over to give Amanda a hug. When he did this however, it caused her to back away.

"Princess, I'm not going to hurt you." Shawn told her, slowly backing away. All Amanda could do was nod, as images of what happened the night before haunted her. "Sweetie, let me fix you something to eat." Shawn said, as the doorbell rang. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll go see who is at the door." Shawn finished guiding Amanda over to the table, before heading to the front door.

When he answered the door, he was greeted by Rae's somber face.

"Hi Mr. Michaels." Rae said politely.

"Hi Rae." Shawn greeted, stepping aside to let the young woman in.

"Is Manda awake yet?" Rae asked, wanting to know how her best friend was.

"Yeah, she's awake. I'm not sure how much sleep she actually got though. She's in the kitchen, I was just getting ready to fix some breakfast if you want some?" Shawn said, as the two headed towards the kitchen.

"Sure thanks." Rae answered, when Shawn pulled her back from the door.

"Try and get her to talk about this. She hasn't said a word since we left the hospital last night." Shawn told her, as Rae looked at him and said.

"I will do my damndest to get her to talk about it." Rae vowed, meaning every word.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone famous. I only own Amanda, the others own themselves.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I've had most of this done since before Christmas, but things kept happening that prevented me from updating. XDaddyslilHeartbreakerX wrote the date scene between AJ and John. Happy reading!

Chapter 27-

After finishing breakfast, well Amanda just moved the omelet around on her plate, Rae suggested an idea. "Hey, do you want to finish the plans for Chica's shower? Rae asked, hoping that doing something would take Amanda's mind off things.

"I guess so." Amanda mumbled, getting up from the table and heading upstairs. Rae got up and followed her, giving Shawn a reassuring look.

"I talked to Sarah the other night, and she said that she would get the decorations for the shower." Rae said, not getting much in a response from Amanda. Walking over to her desk, Amanda grabbed the folder that held all the plans for Heather's shower. "Heather called me this morning. She wanted to know if you and I wanted to go shopping with her and AJ. I told her you were sick, so she might be calling you later." Rae said, going through the different plans for the shower. "Randy called Dave last night. He wanted to know if we wanted to double with ya'll tonight." Rae announced, causing Amanda to look up at Rae.

"He didn't tell him what happened, did he" Amanda asked, panicked more people would find out.

"No he didn't tell him. I still think you should press charges against the French fry fucker though." Rae said, looking her friend in the eye.

"Rae, why can't you understand that I can't tell anyone" Amanda yelled, as tears started falling again.

"Manda. I'm sorry, I won't mention it again." Rae apologized, getting up and hugging her friend. "Come on. Let's finish planning this thing, before Chicana thinks we forgot to do anything for her." Rae finished, walking back to Amanda's bed, where all the party stuff was scattered about.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Heather had just dropped AJ off after their shopping expedition, and decided to stop by Amanda's and find out what the hell was going on. Pulling up to Amanda's driveway, she noticed Rae's black truck parked in front of the house. "What the hell is Rae doing here" Heather mumbled to herself, before ringing the doorbell.

When Shawn answered, Heather could see the surprise on his face. "Hi Shawn. I just stopped over to see how Manda was feeling." Heather said, walking into the house.

"She's still not feeling good. I think she's asleep again, mentioned something earlier about going back to bed. I'll let her know you stopped..." Shawn was interrupted by Amanda's voice.

"It's okay dad. Send her on up." She said, walking back into her room.

"Manda, what's goin' on" Heather questioned, as soon as she walked into the room.

"Chica, calm down." Rae said, knowing this was going to be hard enough for Amanda to say. She didn't need Heather's getting all worked up, added to it.

"Last night when I got home from work, there was some guy following me, only I didn't know it. He forced his way into the house and raped me." Amanda said, tears clouding her blue-green eyes again. Turning around to face her friends, Heather got a good look at Amanda's bruised and battered face.

"Now Heather, you can't tell Jeff. The only ones besides us that know are Shawn, Dave, and my dad. My dad took her to the hospital, and Dave was at my house when Manda called. She doesn't want Randy to find out about it. Basically, the fewer people to know the better." Rae explained.

"What about Lita, Victoria, and AJ" Heather asked, knowing they'd want to know what happened.

"Chica, I'm going to avoid telling Victoria and Lita as long as possible. I don't know AJ well enough to talk to her about this. I just want it kept between us, please" Amanda pleaded, knowing that she could trust her best friends with this. The three girls sat around and planned more of Heather's shower, when they heard a car pull into the driveway. Rae walked over to the window and saw Randy getting out of his lowered S-10

"Shit. Manda, Randy's here." Rae said, turning around to face her friends.

"Rae, you can't let him in. Just go downstairs and tell him I don't want to see him." Amanda pleaded, on the verge of tears again.

"Okay. I'll go tell him, don't worry." Rae responded, going downstairs. When Rae reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear Randy and Shawn talking.

"I just wanted to see how she was feeling." Randy said, as Rae walked up to them.

"Randy, Amanda asked me to come down here and tell you that she doesn't want to see you." Rae told him, uncomfortably.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to see me?" Randy questioned the confusion and hurt evident in his voice.

"It's what she told me to tell you." Rae answered quietly, before heading back upstairs. 'Damn it Amanda. Don't fuckin push him away.' Rae thought to herself, before going back into the bedroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

AJ had just finished putting her shoes on, when she heard the doorbell ring. 'I hope Dad doesn't scare him too bad.' AJ chuckled to herself, before heading out of her room.

"Hey John. You ready to go now?" AJ asked, walking up to where her dad and boyfriend were standing.

"Yeah, I'm ready if you are." John replied, opening the front door for AJ.

"Remember what I told you boy." Eddie said, as the young couple headed down the front walk.

"What did he tell you?" AJ asked, as they got to the car.

"Just to make sure I treat you right. Otherwise, he was going to hunt me down like a dog." John laughed nervously, before adding. "Look, before we get into the car, I just wanted to say that I think you look really beautiful tonight." John said as gave AJ the once over. She was wearing a dark red halter top that tied at the neck and a black skirt that was Stacy Keibler short with strappy black heels.

"Thanks." AJ said blushing as John held the car door open for her and she got in. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway. "So, where are we going tonight" AJ asked as she looked over at John.

John simply smiled and said "You'll see. It's a surprise." AJ giggled slightly and looked out the window. A few minutes later, John parked his car in the parking lot of the local park. "Do you trust me" He asked, turning to face her.

"Yes I do." She smiled, looking over at him

"Good, now don't take that off until I tell you to." John said as he slipped a blindfold over her eyes.

"Ok." She replied, while John got out of the car and went to the other side to help her out. He grabbed her hand gently and led her through the park. A few minutes later, He stopped and gently lifted the blindfold off of AJ's eyes.

"Surprise. So, do you like it" John said as he smiled at her.

"Like it? I love it" AJ exclaimed, throwing her arms around him and hugged him tightly. They sat down to a candlelit Italian dinner under the stars. Once they finished eating, John led her away from the table while un noticed; one of John's friends cleaned everything up. John and AJ took a walk in the park when John noticed AJ was shivering.

"Here, you're cold. This will warm you up." John told her as he slipped his varsity jacket over her shoulders.

"Thanks." She smiled. He nodded and took her hand in his as they continued walking. They passed by a flower stand and John bought a daisy for AJ. She smiled as he tucked it behind her ear; her hair was loose hiding the stem of the daisy.

"There, a beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." John said with a smile as AJ smiled at him. AJ looked at her watch and frowned.

"We should get going. It's getting late and my dad will flip if I'm not home before twelve." AJ said as she slipped her hand into John's. He nodded and led her back to the car. They got in and he drove back to her house. He walked her to her front door and said

"I had a great time tonight. If you ever need me for anything, you have my number and you know where I live." He smiled at her.

"Thanks. I had a great time too. I know where you live" AJ said raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah, my house is right behind yours. I didn't realize it until I came to pick you up tonight." He said with a laugh. She giggled and looked at him.

"Well, goodnight John." She said with a smile.

"Goodnight AJ." John replied with a smile as he turned to leave.

"John, wait." AJ said as she ran down the front steps towards him. He turned around and said

"What is it AJ" AJ responded by kissing him full on the lips. The kiss grew a bit more passionate as AJ wrapped her arms around his neck and John wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few minutes, they pulled away and he watched her walk inside. He smiled slightly and drove away.

"Mija, how was your date" Eddie asked his daughter as she walked inside.

"Daddy, it was amazing. Thank you for letting me go on it." AJ replied as she gave her father a big hug and a kiss on the cheek, before heading down to her room.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own Amanda, and that's it.

A/N: Once again, I'm not going to make any excuses. Haven't really felt anything for this story for awhile, so some changes have been made. Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. It's 10 pages long, so hopefully that will make up for the lack of updating for awhile.

Chapter 28

Monday morning came, and as Rae, Heather, Dave, and Jeff walked into McMahon High School, they noticed Randy waiting for them.

"Rae, can I talk to you for a second?" Randy asked tiredly, obvious that he didn't get much sleep.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you in Math hon." Rae said, turning around to give Dave a kiss. Heather and Dave exchanged worried glances, while Jeff looked as confused as Randy.

"Rae, what's going on with Amanda?" Randy asked, as the pair headed towards their American Government class.

"What do you mean, what's going on? She's just sick and she doesn't want you to get it, since wrestling season just started." Rae answered, hoping this was a good enough answer to get him off her back.

"Rae, cut the fuckin bull shit. I've been around her when she was sick before. Just tell me, does she want to break up with me?" Randy asked, scared that Rae's answer could mean he would lose the only girl he's ever loved.

"Randy, I honestly don't know. Just whatever you do, don't let her push you away. Fight for her, no matter what she says or does." Rae told him, turning around and putting her feet on the back of Victoria's chair, as their teacher Mr. Lawler began to talk.

"Yo Vic." Rae whispered, tapping Victoria on the shoulder.

"Yeah." She answered, turning her head slightly.

"Is it just me, or is this dude wearing a fuckin crown?" Rae asked, causing Randy to snicker and Victoria to burst out laughing.

"Is there something funny, Miss Varon?" Mr. Lawler asked, looking over at the three laughing seniors.

"No sir. Just got a leg cramp is all." Victoria lied, as Rae doubled over in laughter now.

"Alright, well let's get started." Mr. Lawler said, as Rae and Victoria could still be heard laughing.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Princess, why don't you let me fix you some breakfast?" Shawn asked Amanda, but got nothing in reply. "Randy's called here all weekend. Don't you think you should at least talk to him? I'm not saying you need to have him over, but just talk to him. He's worried about you, and I'm not sure how much longer he's going to by the excuse that you're sick." Shawn stated, still not getting a response from Amanda. The sound of someone knocking on the door, snapped Amanda out of her trance. Noticing the look of fear that flashed across Amanda's face, Shawn was quick to react.

"Honey, nothing is going to happen to you. I'm expecting someone, so it's probably just them." Shawn comforted, walking over to the door. Amanda could hear two voices, along with her dad's, although she wasn't quite able to make them out.

"Hey Leigh." Amanda heard from behind her.

"Hey Megs." Amanda answered, turning around and seeing her cousin Meagan standing behind her. Being 2 ½ years older than Amanda, the girls were as close as sisters, and would tell each other everything.

"Sweetie, let's go upstairs and talk. Dad's in the kitchen talking with Uncle Shawn." Meagan said, helping Amanda upstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The rest of the day flew by pretty much, except for Rae who had to sit through Mr. Serenca's _English_ class. "I'm serious Dave, that guy wouldn't know fuckin English if it hit him in the fuckin face." Rae said, throwing her books in her locker.

"I know babe, I had him last semester. In fact, Heather and I had a bet going on how long it would take before you started bitching about it." Dave laughed, as Jeff and Heather walked up.

"Oh really, and what prey tell does the winner get?" Rae asked, having a pretty good feeling that Dave was the winner.

"Well, once Heather has her baby, she has to wash my truck and wax it too." Dave answered.

"What would Chica have won?" Rae asked, looking over at an unhappy Heather.

"Diaper changes for a day." She replied, obviously upset about losing. The four of them stood around and talked for a few minutes, when Rae's dark eyes narrowed in anger.

"Babe, now is not the time." Dave whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

"Rae, what's going on?" Heather asked, as Randy walked up behind them.

"Nothing, I'm just still pissed at Mr. Frenchy for trying to hit Manda on the first day of school." Rae lied, turning to face Randy.

"Rae, if you by any chance are going to see Amanda, could you give this to her please?" Randy asked, handing Rae a letter.

"Yeah, sure" Rae answered, her hate for Rene growing more and more.

"Thanks." Randy said softly, before turning around to leave. Rae, Dave, and Heather looked at each other concerned, only Rae and Dave understanding the whole truth.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Megs, everyone keeps trying to get me to tell who raped me. I just want to forget what happened, and move on with my life." Amanda told her cousin, from her spot on the bed.

"Yeah, but it sounds to me, like you're wanting to put it behind you and move on with your life, and not tell your boyfriend. You need to let him know if you plan on moving on with your life without him." Meagan said, when the girls heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Rae's here." Amanda said, looking back at her cousin.

"How do you know?" Meagan asked surprised, since Amanda was sitting as far away from the window as possible.

"Well, school's been out for close to an hour, and she's the only one I know that listens to Rammstein." Amanda finished, while Meagan just shook her head. "As for what you just said, how can I tell Randy that I want to move on with my life without him? I don't want too, but I know what would happen if I told him that some other guy touched me, and raped me. I'll see the same fuckin pity looks I get from my Dad and everyone." Amanda finished, wiping away a stray tear.

"Just remember this Leigh. If you tell the cops who did this to you, they can lock his ass up for a long time." Meagan said, as a knock came on the door.

"Hey chick. How are you feeling?" Rae asked, shrugging her coat off.

"Okay I guess. How was school today?" Amanda asked, while Rae made her self comfortable in the desk chair, and propping her feet up on the bed.

"Well, you're just going to loooove our English teacher. He sounds all ghetto and shit, drove me insane already today. Our Government teacher wears a crown." Rae stated, as Meagan started laughing.

"You guys have Mr. Lawler too?" She asked unable to hold her laughter in.

"Holy shit! Maygain." Rae yelled, hugging the older girl.

"The one and only." Meagan said, causing Rae to laugh slightly before becoming serious again.

"Manda, Randy wanted me to give this to you. I think he's starting to see past the lie of you being sick. Just call him and talk to him. You don't have to tell him what happened, but for the love of God, you need to fuckin talk. He kept hounding me today, especially during Government and English." Rae said, tossing the letter to Amanda. When she opened the letter, tears immediately came to her eyes.

_Dear Amanda,_

_I don't know how else to talk to you, cause you won't see me or take my calls. I want you to know that I love you very much. If I have done something to offend you, or have hurt you, I apologize. I'm so sorry babygirl. If you would just talk to me, I know we can work out whatever it is that I have done. If it's not me and something else is bugging you, you know you can talk to me. I will stand by you no matter what. You are my life. I love you so much that it hurts not knowing if I have done something to hurt you. Please call me babygirl. Let me know that we're still okay. I love you. Don't ever forget that._

_Love,_

_Randy_

Amanda wiped the tears from her eyes, while her cousin and best friend hugged her.

"See Leigh, you really should talk to him." Meagan said, while Rae nodded her head in agreement.

"Can you guys leave me alone for a little bit?" Amanda asked, putting her walls back up.

"Sure, let's go see if we can get my uncle to fix us some food around here." Meagan said, laughing as the pair headed downstairs.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Friday, Amanda was going back to school, when Victoria knocked on the front door.

"Hey girl. Are you finally feeling better?" She asked, when Amanda opened the front door.

"Yeah, I guess so." Amanda mumbled, pulling on her boots.

"Girl, that boyfriend of yours is driving everyone insane cause you won't talk to him. He even kinda snapped at Rae the other day." Victoria kept rambling, when Shawn walked into the room.

"I know Vic. I am more than aware that Randy is driving everyone nuts." Amanda snapped, as Shawn just shook his head.

"Princess, are you sure you want to go back to school today?" Shawn asked, knowing there would be a lot of questions asked.

"Yeah Dad. Come on Vic, let's go." She answered, grabbing her book bag and walking out to Victoria's Camero.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

When the girls arrived at school, they were greeted by an overly excited Heather. "Hey Manda. Welcome back." Heather said, giving her friend a quick hug. "Are you going to be able to come to the shower?" Heather asked, as Rae, Dave, and Randy walked into the school. Rae and Dave both gave reassuring looks, when they saw Amanda standing there talking to Heather.

"Hey beautiful." Randy said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Noticing the immediate tensing, Rae was quick to intervene.

"Come on Manda. You don't want to be late for Government. You need to check out Lawler's crown. He's got a different one every day." Rae said, pulling Amanda down the hall, while Randy could be heard punching the side of the pop machine.

"Manda…" Rae started, but was immediately cut off.

"Just don't Rae." Amanda said quietly, walking into the classroom.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Rae and Dave drove Amanda home from school, and when they pulled into the driveway, they noticed a 'For Sale' sign in the front yard.

"Girl, what the fuck is goin on?" Rae questioned, after she and Dave got out of her truck.

"I talked to my dad last night, and it's too hard to stay in this house. Dad's been wanting to sell it for a long time, since my mom was killed. He didn't though cause of me, and he didn't want to take me away from memories of her." Amanda answered, before walking up to the front door.

"Alright, let's finish getting the stuff out to my truck for Chica's shower. Did you need me to pick you up tonight?" Rae asked, as they headed upstairs to Amanda's room.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I mean, I love Vic to death, but she was bugging the shit out of me today on the way to school." Amanda said, carrying the 'It's a Boy' banner down to Rae's truck.

"Alright, I'll be back here around 6:30 and pick you up. Be ready, or your…" Rae said, as Amanda finished for her.

"Ass will be left. Yeah, I know. You always say that, and yet, you never seem to leave anyone." Amanda replied, walking back inside.

"Do you think she's ever going to talk to Randy?" Dave asked his girlfriend, as they got back in the truck.

"I don't know. I hope she talks to him soon, and now he's going to have more questions, with the house being up for sale and shit." Rae sighed, hating the fact that 2 of her best friends were hurting like this.

"He's getting frustrated, I can tell you that much. She never called him back after the letter he wrote her either." Dave told her, grabbing a hold of her hand.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. Hell, she's not even really talking about it anymore. Not that she really talked about it in the first place." Rae replied, squeezing Dave's hand slightly, as she turned her truck into the Austin's driveway.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

"Hey Jeff. Nice turn out for the shower, huh?" AJ said, walking up to the father-to-be.

Jeff smiled and turned to her, "Yeah, I guess so..."

"I bet you can't wait for the baby to be born?" AJ asked, touching Jeff's arm.

"Of course I can't. I'm real excited." He replied, feeling a little uneasy.

"Are you sure you want to be tied down with a baby right now? I mean, you're only 18, you should be out having the time of your life." AJ stated, leaning in closer to Jeff.

"What are you saying? I love Heather and I want this baby more than anything."

"Are you sure you want to give up the fun of having to live your life for no one but you?" AJ asked, right before kissing Jeff right on the lips.

Jeff's eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect her to kiss him, but he knew she was up to something, he quickly pushed her away and stared at her wide eyed. "What the hell are you thinking!"

"Come on Jeff. It's not like you truly love Heather. Now's the chance to break free, and to be able to be with someone who isn't going to tie you down with a baby at 18." AJ replied, pushing him up against the wall to kiss him again.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Sarah yelled, walking up to her cousin's boyfriend, and some girl she didn't know.

AJ grumbled and pulled away from Jeff, "Thanks for interrupting." She said smartly.

Jeff swallowed hard and looked at Sarah, "No...Sarah it isn't what you think.. I didn't..." he said nervously.

"Jeff, I know it's not you. I saw what she just tried to do. My question is, why did she try to do it?" Sarah asked, glaring daggers at AJ.

"He don't need her." AJ smiled and watched as Jeff moved over beside Sarah.

"Who are you to fuckin say who he needs, and who he doesn't need?" Sarah asked, already starting to crack her knuckles.

"Well, he don't seem too happy, now does he?"

"Well did you ever stop to think that, you shoving your tongue down his throat made him so fuckin nauseous that he won't be able to eat food again?" Sarah shot back, not taking her eyes off AJ.

"What are you talking about? He liked it! He kissed me back." AJ said now smirking.

"I did not kiss you back damn it!" Jeff shouted, now causing people to stare.

"Jeff, what's going on?" Heather asked, walking up next to her boyfriend and cousin.

"I'll tell you what's going on. I come back to get something from my purse, and I see this slut all up on Jeff, when he's clearly said that he didn't want her to be. That's what's going on." Sarah said, in a surprisingly calm voice, her cold gaze still on AJ though.

"You were all over my boyfriend?" Heather yelled, lunging for AJ.

Jeff swallowed and quickly grabbed his pregnant girlfriend around her waist and pulled her back. "Remember the baby." he said softly.

"He liked it though." AJ said jumping back a little.

"Well I don't have to remember shit." Sarah said, tackling AJ to the ground. "You think you're going to get away with messing with my cousins boyfriend? Let me tell you something, you've got alot of fuckin balls to try and do something like that." Sarah said, as her fist connected with AJ's face.

"Get off me!" AJ yelled and tried to shield from Sarah's fists.

"You think you're that special, you're going to break them up. Let me tell you something ya slut. Something is going to break alright, and it's not going to be their relationship." Sarah yelled, as her fist connected with AJ's nose. AJ stumbled back against the wall and glared at Sarah, "Stay out of this bitch! This has nothing to do with you!"

"The hell it doesn't have something to do with me. That is my cousin you're trying to hurt, not some random girl. You claim to be friends with her, when now it's oh so obvious that you just wanted to fuck her boyfriend." Sarah yelled, getting back in AJ's face. Heather was amazed how Sarah was so quick to see right through AJ, having just met her tonight.

"Okay, okay." AJ said in defeat. "I was just trying to see if he was true to her!"

"Bull shit. You have your own fucking boyfriend, grant it, he ain't worth two shits half the time, but you obviously can't be true to him." Sarah yelled, balling her fist up again to hit AJ, but was stopped by the sound of her uncle's voice. AJ bit her lip nervously and looked over at the doorway where Steve stood.

"Just what in the hell is goin on in here?" Steve asked the 4 young adults, looking back and forth between his niece and AJ.

"I..." AJ started and shifted nervously.

"I'll tell you what's going on Uncle Steve. This fuckin slut was shoving her tongue down Jeff's throat, claiming she was trying to see if he was true to Heather." Sarah started, keeping her gaze fixed to the new girl

"Hardy, are you cheating on my..."Steve started, but was quickly interrupted by Sarah.

"Uncle Steve, let me finish. I walked up, and could tell that she was almost forcing herself on him, and since Heather can't kick her ass, I did it myself." Sarah finished explaining, starting to go after AJ, again, but was held back by Steve.

"I would never do such a thing." Jeff stated while glaring at AJ who just stood there saying nothing.

"Young lady, I think it's best if you leave this party right now. Don't be showing your face around here anymore." Steve said, in such a calm tone, that it shocked the 3 young adults that knew his Rattlesnake like temper.

AJ nodded, "I'm sorry if I upset anyone," she said turning to go, but not without winking at Jeff before exiting the room.

"Just walk right out that front door, you fuckin bitch." Heather yelled, at AJ's retreating form. "Not that I feel sorry for John, but I don't want to be the one to tell him his girlfriend or whatever she is, is a fuckin slut." Heather finished, walking back to the living room, leaving Sarah, Jeff, and Steve chuckling at her little announcement


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Amanda. Everyone else owns themselves.

A/N: Here is a new chapter. It has jumped forward a couple months, so just be aware of this.

Chapter 29

_2 months later_

Heather and Rae were putting the finishing touches on the baby's nursery, when Heather caught Rae off guard.

"Rae, do you know who raped Manda?" Heather asked bluntly.

"No Chica, I don't. She won't tell anyone." Rae answered, putting the last of the baby outfits into the dresser.

"Well, I think that is just plain…" Heather stopped, while a look of fear struck her face.

"Chica, what's wrong?" Rae asked, although she had a pretty good idea.

"My water just broke, and Jeff's not here." Heather started crying.

"It's going to be okay Chica. I'll drive you over to the hospital and I'll call Jeff and your dad on our way. Come on let's get you out to the truck." Rae said, taking control of the situation as usual.

_Hospital_

Rae had called Amanda, Sarah, Victoria, Dave, and Randy and they were all now waiting outside in the waiting room.

"So is Jeffers still alive? Or has Heather already killed him?" Victoria asked, knowing their friend has a low tolerance for pain.

"Well she did yell at him when I was calling him, she said something about if he came near her again, she'd cut his dick off and feed it to the dogs." Rae announced, laughing slightly.

"If I know my cousin, chances are she was serious." Sarah said, causing everyone to laugh again. It was then that Dave and Rae noticed Amanda was still avoiding any and all contact with Randy.

"Manda, want to go down to the cafeteria with me? I want to get some pretzels or something." Rae asked, knowing that someone was going to blow in a second. Either Amanda over the fact that Randy kept staring at her, or Randy because Amanda won't talk to him.

"Sure." Amanda replied, getting up and walking past Randy.

"Girl, you're going to have to tell him something. You two can't keep going on like this. He deserves to know something." Rae said, while they waited for the elevator.

"Rae, it's not like I'm pregnant and don't know how to tell him. I was fuckin raped okay and the French bitch that did this is probably getting a big kick out of this right now." Amanda practically shouted, well not really, but loud enough for the two figures standing behind her to hear.

"Um, Manda." Rae said, pointing to something over Amanda's shoulder. When Amanda turned around she came face to face with Dave and a pissed off and upset Randy.

"Oh my God. Raechel, I can't believe you'd do this to me." Amanda said, before storming off.

"Manda, I…" Rae stopped knowing it would be useless.

"Rae, I thought you two had already gotten on the elevator. I never would have set you guys up for him to hear this like that." Dave apologized, when Rae turned to look at him.

"I know you didn't hon. Maybe it's a good thing this happened, now he knows and she'll be forced to talk about it now." Rae said, giving Dave a hug.

"Rae, what the hell is this all about?" Randy asked, breaking his gaze from the hall that Amanda just went down.

"Randy, she was raped. That is all I'm going to say. You need to get her to tell you the rest." Rae explained, leaning back against Dave.

"Did Dupree do this to her?" Randy asked, with pure unadulterated hate coursing through him.

"Yeah Randy. She won't tell the cops or anything, she let it slip to me the night that it happened. The cops can't do anything unless she tells them." Rae answered him, causing Dave and Rae to both jump when Randy tried to break the wall with his fist.

"Look man. You need to go talk to her right now. Don't let her shut you out anymore. Dupree will get what's coming to him, but right now let's focus on what is important here alright. You've got a girlfriend that needs you more than anything right now, even if she won't admit it. You've got two friends back there right now, about to have a baby. Let's just take care of this right now, and you can deal with Dupree later." Dave said calmly, noticing the look of hatred in Randy's eyes.

"Yeah, okay. I'm going to go try and talk to Manda right now. Let us know when something happens, okay?" Randy asked, heading down the same hall Amanda just went down.

"Will do. Randy, please don't lose your temper near her. She's still scared to death to be around guys, except her dad. Be gentle with her." Rae suggested, giving Randy a warm smile. Nodding his head, Randy went to find his girlfriend.

_Heather and Jeff_

"Come on Heather, I need a few more pushes, and you'll be a brand new mom." The doctor said, as Heather pushed again, before collapsing back against the pillow.

"I can't do it. I'm too tired." Heather whined, while Jeff wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Sweetie, you can do it. Just think about how long you've wanted to see our son." Jeff tried to coach, but earned a death glare instead.

"You just stand there and shut up. Daddy make him shut up." Heather cried, as she started pushing again.

"You're doing great sweetheart. Just a couple more big pushes, and I'll have a grandson to spoil." Steve said, trying not to laugh at the hurt look on Jeff's face.

_Amanda and Randy_

Randy had found Amanda standing outside the nursery window.

"Manda." Randy said gently, so not to scare her.

"Yeah." She replied, not turning around.

"Why didn't you tell me? I know this wasn't you fault. Why did you feel you had to shut me out?" Randy asked, walking up beside her.

"I didn't want to look at you and see this look of pity every time. I've had that enough from my dad. He touched me in ways that I've only let you. He mad me scream out his name like I was actually enjoying it." Amanda said, getting more distant with each sentence.

"Babygirl, I know you didn't enjoy it, and I know you wouldn't voluntarily scream his name. I promise that the son of a bitch will pay for what he did. I meant what I said in the letter, I will stand by you no matter what. I would give up my own laugh for you, please just don't shut me out." Randy pleaded, hoping he wasn't going to lose the love of his laugh.

"How can you still want to be with me? I'm not the same girl I was when we first started dating." Amanda questioned, looking up at him with tears in her blue-green eyes.

"You may not be the same girl, but that doesn't change what's in my heart. I love you for that strong, independent, take no prisoners girl that you are. Before you even say it, I know you think that part of you is gone, but it's not. I'll help you to see that you still have her in you." Randy said, walking over and closing the gap between then.

"Randy, I…I'm scared." Amanda said, the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Amanda, will you let me hug you?" Randy asked, wiping the tears from her cheek. Nodding her head, Randy wrapped her in his arms, silently vowing to kill Rene for what he did.

_Heather's Room_

Amanda and Randy had just walked back into the waiting room, and found everyone was gone except for Dave.

"Hey, come on. Heather just delivered, and I'm supposed to take you guys back." Dave said, as the trio headed towards Heather's room. Looking back at his friends, Dave couldn't help but smile, when he noticed Amanda was holding Randy's hand.

"Okay, so where is this adorable baby boy?" Amanda asked, walking into Heather's room, but stopped when she noticed two babies. "Uh, Rae. You haven't had you kid yet, have you?" Amanda asked, laughing slightly.

"No she hasn't. Manda, Randy, Dave. I want you to meet Jeffrey Steven Hardy, and his twin sister Axl Rose Hardy." Heather introduced, nodding towards the little girl being cradled by Rae.

"Why didn't you tell us you were having twins?" Randy asked, keeping an arm around Amanda, while running a finger over little Axl's cheek.

"The doctor's didn't know. So we're just as shocked as you were." Heather replied, smiling down at the little boy asleep in her arms.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Amanda. Everyone else owns themselves. Please don't sue, cause well, you won't get nothing.

A/N: Okay, personal life takes a higher priority over fun stuff like writing. I'm sorry for the long delay in updates. However, this story is going to be ending after the next chapter. There's only so much you can do with a high school fic, and well, they do end up graduating. I hope you all have enjoyed this story, as much as we have, writing it.

Chapter 30

Heather and the babies had been home from the hospital for a couple of days, when Rae and Amanda stopped over with their boyfriends to see the babies as well as to deliver some presents.

"We've come baring gifts." Rae announced, walking into the living room where Heather was holding Jeffrey, and Jeff was holding Axl.

"Ooooh goodie. What'd ya bring me?" Heather asked, getting all excited.

"Um, Chica, the gifts are for the babies." Amanda answered, laughing at the sudden upset look on Heather's face.

"Chica, you've always been like this when it comes to gifts. You really didn't think we'd forget to get you something do you?" Rae asked, as she and Amanda exchanged amused glances.

"Well knowing how you two get sometimes, yeah, I can believe that would happen." Heather replied, while Amanda took Axl from Jeff.

"Hon, Randy and I are going to go take care of a couple of things. We won't be gone long." Dave whispered, giving Rae a quick kiss, and leaving before she could ask him what he was doing.

xoxoxoxoxo

Dave and Randy turned onto the street John had said Rene lives on, and by this time, Randy could feel his blood boiling.

"Randy man, are you sure you want to do this? If he calls the police, you could wind up in jail." Dave asked, trying to reason with his friend.

"After what he did to Manda, he just better be glad I'm not going to kill him." Randy said, his blue eyes turning darker the madder he got. "Hey Frenchy!" Randy yelled, getting out of his truck, when he saw Rene in his yard.

"Well, if it isn't little Mr. Popular himself, Randy Orton. What can I do for you?" Rene asked, a cocky smile crossing his face.

"Well, there's not really a whole lot you can do, except wipe that look off your face." Randy said, right before his fist connected with Rene's jaw. Once Randy threw that first punch, he didn't stop.

"You think you can rape my girlfriend and get away with it? You're a sick bastard, and so help me God, I will see you rot in hell for this." Randy vowed, kicking Rene in the ribs for good measure

xoxoxoxoxo

Amanda had to bite back a laugh as she watched Rae 'attempt' to change Jeffrey's diaper, while Heather was feeding Axl. "Shut up Manda. I don't see your laughing ass over here helping Chica out." Rae grumbled, trying to get the sticker to stick to the diaper.

"Yeah, but I also know that I don't change diapers, so really no point in volunteering." Amanda replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, what are you going to do when you have kids? Make Randy change them?" Heather asked, laughing slightly.

"Yup, cause until kids can be born already potty trained, I ain't having them." Amanda answered, as Randy and Dave walked back in.

"What aren't you having? Heather, Jeff wants you to come out and see if the car seats look okay to you." Randy said, sitting down next to Amanda.

"I'm not having kids, unless you know how to change diapers, and will change them all the time." Amanda answered, while Heather walked outside shaking her head and laughing.

xoxoxoxoxo

_3 months later_

Amanda was putting the finishing touches on her make up, when she heard the doorbell ring. 'Figures he'd show up early today. Any other time he's late.' Amanda mumbled, knowing that Randy was there to take her to the graduation ceremony. While Amanda finished getting her stuff ready to leave, Randy was downstairs talking to Shawn.

"Randy, I know you love my daughter, but this is a big deal. I don't want to see my daughter hurt anymore. I can't forbid it, but I do have some reservations about it." Shawn said, causing Randy to nod in understanding.

"Mr. Michaels, I can only give you my word that I would never intentionally hurt Amanda. I would give up everything just to make sure she was safe." Randy said, as Amanda came down the stairs.

"Hey babe, are you ready to go graduate?" Amanda said, walking up and giving Randy a small kiss, before turning to hug her dad. "I'll see you after the ceremony dad. Come on Randy, let's go." Amanda said, pulling on Randy's hand.

"Ugh, I'm so sick of being pregnant." Rae grumbled, trying to fasten the straps of her heels.

"You only have a month left babe." Dave said, fidgeting with his tie.

"Okay, you try being 8 months pregnant on the hottest fuckin day of the year, and not able to see your feet to put your damn shoes on. Then you can come tell me that." Rae answered, about ready to throw her shoes again. "Don't see why I can wear fuckin tennis shoes." She mumbled; as Dave knelt down to help her with her shoes.

Once that was taken care of, they headed downstairs and ran into Mark.

"I can't believe my little girl is graduating. I didn't think this day would actually get here." Mark said, giving Rae a hug while she handed her cap and gown to Dave. "I swear it seems like it was just yesterday you all were in grade school together." Mark reminisced, releasing Rae from their hug, and looked over at her and Dave standing next to each other.

"Okay, well we need to get going now dad. We'll see you at the ceremony." Rae said, wanting to hurry up and leave, before her dad started with baby stories about her.

Heather was rushing around the nursery, trying to get the twins ready, and she didn't hear Jeff come into the room.

"Baby, are you ready?" Jeff asked, causing Heather to jump slightly and the dog to look up from her spot in between the cribs. "Not you, the other Baby." Jeff said, laughing a bit, when the little pit bull laid back down.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to make sure that the babies are all ready for my dad, that way he doesn't have to do too much." Heather replied, putting a headband on Axl that matched her outfit.

"Hon, I think your dad can handle taking care of them. He did a pretty good job with you, plus Sarah will be here anytime. We really need to get going." Jeff said, walking over and picking up Jeffrey from the crib.

"Alright, let's go graduate then." Heather answered, looking up into her boyfriends captivating green eyes, that little Axl had inherited.

xoxoxoxoxo

The graduation ceremony seemed to drag on forever, before they got to the diplomas. Amanda had to bite her lip when she remembered Rae's comment from Meagan's graduation. "Ol' McMahon loves to drag things out forever and a fuckin' day." Rae had said, causing Amanda to start laughing, and Shawn to shoot her a warning look. Before Amanda could reminisce anymore, Mr. McMahon had said it was time to hand out the diplomas.

"David Batista." Mr. McMahon said, while everyone cheered for him, Rae could be heard yelling, "Way to go big D."

When McMahon got to Rae's name, nobody could tell who was happier. "Raechel Dawn Calloway." As Rae walked across the stage to get her diploma, Mark, Shawn, and Steve were all cheering, causing Amanda and Heather to worry what would happen when their names were finally called. When Rae got back to her seat, she vaguely heard them call John's name. "John Felix Anthony Cena." McMahon's annoying voice called out.

After going through some more classmates, the next name heard was "Jeffrey Nero Hardy." Heather felt her eyes well up with tears, especially since she figured he wouldn't be there to graduate. It seemed like when Stephanie McMahon was called up to get her diploma, she was up there forever.

Finally Mr. McMahon said, "Amanda Leigh Michaels." Once again, Shawn, Mark, and Steve were all cheering, and as Amanda took her diploma, she looked out when she heard her dad yell, "Way to go princess." On her way back to her seat, she looked over at Randy, who just smiled and winked at her. By the time they got to Randy's name, Heather could hear Axl start to cry, and saw Sarah taking her outside into the lobby.

"Randy Keith Orton." Mr. McMahon said, while everyone cheered, Amanda thought back on everything that's happened to them this year, and what the future has in store. When they finally got to the W's Amanda noticed Rae mouth 'Thank God' and knew she was probably getting miserable.

"Heather Michelle Williams." Mr. McMahon's voice boomed out. Of course, not to let her feel left out, Steve, Mark, and Shawn cheered for her just like they did for Rae and Amanda. Both girls laughed when they saw Heather's cheeks blush a crimson red.

xoxoxoxoxo

After the ceremony, everyone was walking out trying to find their families, when Randy snuck up behind Amanda.

"Hey beautiful." He said, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck.

"Hey babe. I was just getting ready to go find my dad." Amanda told him, turning around and giving him a kiss.

"He's inside talking with my parents. Will you go for a walk with me?" Randy asked, almost shyly. It was then Amanda noticed he'd already shed his cap and gown as well as his tie.

"Yeah, I guess so." Amanda answered, a little unsure as to why they were taking a walk around here. They walked over to Randy's car, where he took her cap and gown and placed it in the backseat with his. Only his car wasn't parked where it had been earlier. He had moved it down by the pier overlooking the lake. There were beautiful white Christmas lights strung up, and Amanda was taking all this in, when Randy started speaking.

"Amanda. I haven't always known the right things to say or do, but in my heart, I know that you and I, we're the best thing. I have loved you ever since middle school, even if I could never admit it. You are the one that keeps me going and breathing and I hope I never stop loving you; cause then my world would be so empty and cold. What I'm asking is, Amanda Leigh Michaels, will you make me the happiest man in the world, and be my wife?" Randy asked, kneeling down on one knee, and holding a beautiful ½ carat princess cut diamond engagement ring. Tears spilling from both their eyes, Amanda kneeled down with him, as she gave him her answer.

"Yes. Yes Randy, I will marry you." She answered, as he slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her to him in a soft passionate kiss.


	31. epilogue

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nobody except Amanda and Lynnsey. Rae owns herself as well as Aidan. Heather owns, herself and Axl and Jeffrey.

A/N: This story is coming to an end. It's been fun, but a high school fic can only go on for so long. A lot of things have changed since the 3 of us started this fic last year. Thanks for all the great reviews and feedback to this story. Hopefully this last chapter will tie everything up as far as the characters you've come to love.

_Epilogue 10 years later_

"I can't believe I'm actually setting foot back into this school." Rae said, walking in beside Dave.

"Yeah, we did have some great times in these halls though." He replied, taking Rae's hand into his own. "How long has it been since we've seen everyone?" Dave asked, as they walked into the gymnasium, where they first got together.

"I think right after Manda had Lynnsey, and they came out for Aidan's birthday. So around six years now, and about eight years since we've seen Heather" Rae answered, a smile crossing her face, at the mention of her friends. Before Rae or Dave could say anything more, a voice called out from across the gym.

"Raezy!" Amanda yelled, seeing one of her best friends arriving.

"Manda!" Rae replied, with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Oh my God. It's so great to see you again. All we need is Chica, and the 3 amigas will be back together again." Amanda said, while Dave and Randy shook their heads at their wives behavior.

"How's Aidan?" Randy asked, wrapping an arm around Amanda.

"She's great. She's hanging out with Dave's sister tonight. They're supposed to be going to see the new Freddy Kruger movie." Rae answered, causing Amanda to start laughing. "What the hell are you laughing at Michaels?" Rae asked, causing Amanda to stop laughing and glare at her friend.

"Okay first of all, it hasn't been Michaels in 9 years. I mean, you were in my damn wedding you'd think you'd remember this. Second of all, I'm laughing cause Aidan is soooo your daughter, with the love of scary movies and shit." Amanda said, laughing at her friend once again. Before Rae or Dave could say anything, a very distinct voice interrupted them.

"Ya know, I've been standing her behind ya'll for like 10 minutes. I'm starting to feel left out damn it." Heather said, laughing slightly when Rae jumped.

"Well then you coulda said something 10 minutes ago." Rae said, turning around and slapping Heather on the arm before giving her a hug. Pulling Amanda into their hug, the three friends stood there hugging each other for a minute before backing away.

"I can't believe 10 years has gone by now. Let's make a pact right here and now that we don't let another 10 years go by before we see each other again." Heather suggested, as her two friends agreed.

xoxoxoxo

Later that night, as the six friends sat around in Rae's basement, one thing was obvious. Time had changed some things, but the bonds that were formed all those years ago could never be changed. No matter how much time had passed, it was like they had never been apart. It is the way a friendship is supposed to be.


End file.
